¡Dulce Sorpresa!
by Sarah Casguel
Summary: Secuela de "¿Dulce Regalo?" / UP! Cap 9: ¡Especiales finales!, Próximamente Epilogo (Riren)
1. ¿Qué yo Qué?

Secuela de **_¿Dulce Regalo? _**Y que mejor nombre pensó mi Mente que**_ ¡Dulce Sorpresa!_**... Lo se... Tengo que mejorar los títulos a mis Historias. Abersh! (?) Entiendanme Soy chilena (?), Hice la Secuela ya que Muchas personas Quería que continuara **_"¿Dulce Regalo?"_**, pero esa historia es _Un regalo _y para un _concurso_ (que dudo Ganar pero lo disfrute escribiendo), Tengo más o menos predispuestos los capítulos y... Cuando Termine... Are pequeños **_Capítulos_** o**_ Ovas_** o **_Omakes_** como quieran llamarlo... Sin mas Bla Bla Bla... ¡Las/os Dejo seguir!

**Disclaimer: _Shingeki No me pertenece, Si no... Rivaille-San ya se Hubiera Violado a Eren (LOL)_**

**_Resumen completo de la historia:_**_ Aquellos meses fueron Insoportable, pero valió la Pena soportarlos y sin imaginárselos… ¡Sorpresa!_

**_Resumen del Capitulo:_ _Hanji Encuentra ciertos documentos... —¿Sabias que podías quedar Embarazado?_**

_Notas de Autora al Final de Capitulo. _

* * *

******_¿¡Qué Yo Que…!?_**

* * *

Lo novatos se encontraban en ese momento descansado, muchos se encontraban –Como siempre– dando el Vago, Excepto Armin y Mikasa, ambos se encontraban con Eren, el cual estaba Junto con Petra Limpiando el exterior del Lugar.

– ¿Eren, seguro que estas Bien? – Petra suspiro un tanto cansada, mientras que Eren volvía a Repetir la misma respuesta por Decima Octava vez desde que Ambos Novatos llegaron a su lado un cansado _"Si, lo estoy"_. Mikasa Volvió a mirar a Eren no muy convencida, mientras escondida parte de su cara tras la Bufanda que siempre llevaba consigo.

–Eren… –Llamo Petra al Muchacho Indicándole que iba a entrar dejándolo solo con sus amigos, el Muchacho simplemente Asistió tambaleándose un poco, preocupando a los Tres presente al ver que este, rápidamente en acto reflejo se sujetaba de Armin –el más cercano– para no hacer al suelo.

– ¿¡Eren!? – Gritaron bastante exaltadas las Dos mujeres presentes, acercándose rápidamente al muchacho– ¿Estas Bien? –Chillaron ambas a Coro, Armin solamente sonrió nervioso al ver la Penetrante Mirada de Mikasa hacia su persona por sujetar a Eren de la Cintura –Solamente para que no se cayera–, mientras que Petra de vez en cuando comenzaba a mirar de una lado a otra en busca de alguien.

–S-Si… Solo fue un Mareo… No es nada– Los tres miraron al "Enfermo" sin créele mucho, ya que, Desde hace unos días Eren estaba "Extraño".

Mientras que Hanji ordenaba—Oh eso intentaba— sus papeles, entre mover cajas y amontonarlas una sobre otra, tropezó, cayéndose contra toda la documentación que había amontonado en cajas, estas se esparcieron por el suelo, haciendo que la mujer soltara un leve alarido, con pesa volvió de nuevo a la labor de Ordenar aquel lugar —por órdenes de Rivaille—. Suspiro mientras se disponía a pararse, pero algo a su lado llamo la atención, cierta carpeta que decía —con letras bastante llamativas para cualquiera— "Urgente y Confidencial", la tomo entre sus manos mientras acomodaba sus anteojos y le daba un vistazo.

—Veamos… muestras de Sangre… Probabilidad… Más Muestras…—pronunciaban aquellas palabras mientras leía velozmente la documentación— Chequeos Médicos Semanales… Vitaminas….Compo-... —Volvió rápidamente a la "Chequeos Medico", lo leyó rápidamente, Trago pesadamente, mientras una sutil sonrisa –Nerviosa– se formaba en su cara, mientras volvía a leer cierta parte del documento.

"_Ya que las Probabilidades de que Eren Jaeger quede __**Embarazado**__ son altas, se le aran __**chequeos médicos Semanales**__ para estudiar no solo su __**metabolismo **__Masculino, sino que también buscando indicios de que al embarazarse este pueda tener a la nueva vida sin riesgos ni complicaciones de perdida, Dicho sea de paso, Pedimos que esto quede en total secreto de los otros Soldados y que El __**Sargento Rivaille**__ sea el escolta para dichos Chequeos Médicos, solamente por Precaución" _

Hanji sudo frio, busco la fecha de dicho documento al final de este, tragando aún más fuerte, ¡Ese documento era desde ya hace Un mes y medio!, ahora entendía, sabia la razón por la cual en la penúltima reunión sentía que se le olvidaba algo.

–… Bueno– Lanzo los documentos cerca de su cama– Que se le va hacer…

Tras decir aquellas palabras su mente Izo "Click", recordando él "Pequeño" experimento que había hecho hace exactamente el mismo mes y medio del documento, En el cual, Rivaille había sido parte y Eren había sido despojado de su Virginidad…

–Creo que… –Rápidamente se giró sobre sí misma, saliendo rápidamente del lugar– ¡EREN!

Oh dios, si su presentimiento era correcto, ¡Rivaille la iba a Matar!, pero antes la iba a tortura para después… ¡No, No, No!, Aunque sería lindo al ver Eren con una pancita, Siendo Violado contra su voluntad por Rivaille.

Al mismo tiempo Eren tubo un escalofrió no muy agradable, dejando de comer, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Armin.

–Eren– Llamo Armin al Muchacho, captando su Atención –Mikasa no estaba–, el Rubio dejo su Plato de alimento a un lado para concéntrense en su Amigo–… Enserio… ¿Qué te sucede? –Eren alzo una de sus cejas en total confusión–has… estado extraño, estas últimas Semanas.

–…Pues…– Sabia que no podía ocultarle a Armin lo que le sucedía, Además no quería preocupar a sus amigos por los mareos que ha tenido últimamente –Mientras sea Armin no hay problema– Pensó, Trago una gran bocanada de Aire y lo soltó– Solo me he sentido más cansado que de costumbre y un poco Mareado, Pero ya se me quitara… No hay de qué preocuparse Armin… –Tras aquella última frase, sonrió tranquilamente, llamando la atención de muchos de los Soldados presentes sin percatarse.

"_**¡L-Lindo!"**_ eso fue lo que pensaron todos en esa habitación –Incluyendo a Armin–, Eren Jaeger había cautivado la mayoría de las miradas masculinas, mientras que las pocas miradas Femeninas que había sido curiosas, se encontraban al borde de un ataque de dulzura, _**"Adorable"**_, esa era el pensamiento de las chicas, quienes ahora se encontraban –descaradamente– mirando al Joven.

Armin rápidamente desvió la mirada con notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas, se golpeó internamente al percatarse de su pensamiento hacia su amigo, pero se percató de algo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, hace unos días atrás había tenido el mismo pensamiento, pero simplemente lo deshecho tan rápido como llego, al ver la mirada del Sargento Rivaille. Armin Trago y volvió a mirar a Eren, quien se encontraba observándolo interrogante y de una manera un tanto infantil.

–E-Eren… –Lo miro, Eren se encontraba con una mueca de asco, extrañando por aquella expresión rápidamente ofreció su bebida que se encontraba intacta, pero Eren la Rechazo– No crees que debes ir a ver a la Señ—

Pero como si arte de magia se tratara, cierta mujer de lentes izo presencia, acompañada Por Petra. Amabas buscaron en la habitación y cuando hallaron a su objetivo se acercaron con una sonrisa nerviosa.

–¡E-Eren!-Hanji sonreía de una manera un tanto extraña para ambos chicos, haciéndolos preocuparse por su vida –de cierta manera–, Petra apareció por detrás de Hanji, saludando cortes a Armin.

–Eren… Ne-necesitamos que vengas con nosotras… –Petra sonrió, mientras se acomodaba el cabello, estaba Más que claro que estaba nerviosa y eso preocupo al Joven Jaeger –Vamos, Si— Eren asisto comenzando a seguir a ambas chicas, mientras que Armin observaba como las tres personas se perdían en las puertas del lugar y agradecía internamente que Mikasa no se encontrara en el lugar.

Petra se adelantó llego a buscar a los cabellos, cosa que extraño a Eren, observo a Hanji, estaba bastante ansiosa —ya que se mordía el pulgar—

— ¿Hanji-San? — La de Lentes miro a Eren sonriendo rápidamente — ¿Dónde vamos? —Hanji trago duro, no pasando desapercibido por Eren y teniendo un mal presentimiento rápidamente se alejó unos pasos— El Sargento me dijo que no podía dejar el lugar hasta que volviera de la Capi-

-¡R-Rivaille Nos dio la misión de llevarte a chequeos médicos! —Hubo silencio por parte de ambos, cuando Rivaille y Erwin se entere de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sería más que regañada, pero eso no importaba, ahora solamente quería sacarse la duda— ¡Mira allí viene Petra!

Eren simplemente monto en el caballos en completo silencio, Petra miro a Hanji antes de comenzar la marcha a su destino y esta solamente pronuncio una frase "Rivaille se enfadara si no cumplimos con la misión" Petra la capto enseguida, al final y al cabo ella también había sido engañada por Hanji con lo mismo.

El camino hacia el edifico medico científico fue bastante incomodo, no solo por el silencio, sino por las leves palabras y chillidos que Hanji soltaba de vez en cuando, además sumarle los leves mareos de Eren, solo estaban a minutos de su destino, cuando Eren nuevamente paro, ambas chicas imitaron al muchacho mirándolo, pero este bajo de caballo y se dirigió hacia un lado del camino, cayendo al suelo de rodillas y llevando una de sus manos hacia su boca y la otra un poco más debajo de su estómago.

Petra bajo de su caballo rápidamente al ver Vomitar a Eren, mientras que Hanji estaba en cierto estado de Shock.

La comida le tuvo que haber caído mal, ese era el pensamiento más racional que tuvo la científica, que a paso lento en el caballo se acercó y escucho la conversación que tenían lo jóvenes.

— ¡Lo vez Eren!, al final el Sargento se terminó dando cuenta, por eso estamos yendo al médico— Regañaba suavemente a Eren.

—Pe-Pero si solo son Mareos… —intento explicar, pero Petra simplemente Bufo molesta.

— ¡Mareos o no, Ahora mismo vamos a ver al médico!, además… ya van siendo casi dos semanas de Mareos, ¿No crees que es Raro?

— ¿QUÉ? —aquel Grito sorprendió tanto a Petra como a Eren, ambos dirigieron su mirada a Hanji, la cual los miraba incrédulos, esta Trago— ¡Rápido! —Ordeno volviendo a cabalgar dejando a los dos jóvenes atrás, con grandes dudas.

Llegaron a su destino mucho después que Hanji, se adentraron al edificio —el cual Eren ya conocía— buscando a la científica, no la vieron, pero finalmente esta salió de una de las puertas junto con dos personas más.

Hanji hizo una señal para que se acercaran y le dijo a Eren que acompañara a la Mujer para sacarle Sangre y Hacerles una pregunta, mientras que ellas se quedaron junto con el hombre mayor, de unos cuarenta y tantos años.

—Muy bien— Dijo la mujer, colocando la jeringa con sangre en un pequeño paquete, pasándoselo a otra para que se lo llevara del lugar —Ahora las Preguntas— acercó una silla y puso sobre la mesa unos cuantos frascos— Mmm… Mejor cuéntame, ¿te has sentido… diferente?

— ¿Diferente? — La mujer sonrió mientras asistía, Eren solo la miro no muy convencido— No lo creo… Solo Mareado y un poco… ¿Cansado? —aquella respuesta no le agrado mucho a la Enfermera, la cual función el ceño— Dis…Disculpe…

—Dime…

— ¿Solo era eso? —La mujer suspiro negando rápidamente.

—Conque mareos… mmm… ¿Desde hace cuánto? —Pregunto mirando un papel, Eren solamente se tensó, ya que la voz era un poco más fría que antes.

—Dos…Dos Semanas, al igual que el Cansancio.

—Ya veo— con su mirada vago en otros papeles— ¿Vómito, Asco, sensibilidad a los pezones?

—N-No que yo re…—Eren se sonrojo— D-Digo… Si

— ¿Sabías que podías quedar Embarazado?

—…— la mujer sonrió, La cara de Eren en ese momento era todo un Poema— ¿Qué YO Qué?

Una sonrisa gatuna se dibujó en la cara de la Enfermera, mientras que Eren la miraba incrédulo y sorprendido.

Eso debía ser una broma, ¿No?, Los hombres no pueden embarazarse, Soy Hombre, si, ¡esto es una broma!

— ¡Ajajajaja! —Rio nervioso Eren— Muy.… Muy buena Broma… Venga Vamos, por poco casi me la Creo…

—Es verdad, Eren Jaeger —La Enfermera le dedico una de las mejores sonrisa que tenía— Puedes quedar embarazado… ¡Es más! —Eren la miro, Procesando lo más rápido que pudiera toda la información— ¡Al parecer estas Embarazado!...

—…—

— ¿Eren? —La mujer Miro al Eren al escuchar el silencio que se formó, notando que este pestañaba sin parar, intentando de articular una palabra con pequeñas lagrimas amenazando salir por sus verde ojos —¡A-Adorable! — Fue el fugaz pensamiento de la Enfermera en ese momento al ver esa imagen del muchacho, sintiéndose culpable.

—…Yo… Ri-Rivaille-San— Susurro mientras finalmente lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, rápidamente llevo sus manos a su cara para intentar —inútilmente— de detener las lágrimas, sin percatarse de las acciones de la mujer, la cual estaba tirada en el suelo con sus manos en la cara maldiciéndose internamente y absteniéndose de lanzarse contra el joven y abrazarlo para consolarlo.

Eren fuertemente intento de detener el las lágrimas, su mente estaba aún procesando la información, pero el fuerte grito con una gran interrogante invadió el edificio, de la nada fuerte pasos comenzaron a oírse mas cerca.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la mirada de Eren se posó en la puerta, Allí se encontraba Petra, quien miro a Eren.

"_**No dudamos de que Eren este embarazado, Por las Hormonas" **_

Oh dios Esa sería una larga noche, era el pensamiento de Hanji.

Pero Ahora el Problema era otro, ¿Cómo le explicarían a Erwin que Eren estaba Embarazado?, O mejor dicho ¿Cómo le dirían que el padre era Rivaille?

* * *

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

**Muy Bien~... ¡¿Quien quiere Matarme?!, Venga les voy sin rodeos... los dos Primeros capítulos podrían ser un Fiasco, También me disculpo por alguna falta de Ortografía o mala Redacción, Después voy a Estar _Editando_ los capítulos y una Aclaración... Erwin es Irvin, Pero a mi me gusta escribirlo así, al final y al cabo es un nombre ¡Alemán! Yo amo Alemania, Y tengo dos amigos allá... ¿Mmmm Que más?, Algún _reviews_ a esta Pobre Niña pura y Castra (?) (Seeee sóplame un ojo) **

**_reviews, su Opinión me importa y con esos la historia puede ir mejorando, al igual que yo _**

_**Sarah Cambio y Fuera! **__**- ********reviews (ellos son mi Alimento) **_


	2. Verdad y ¿Propuesta?

Bien... Intente Editarlo... pero como me bañe, me tome mi café Koreano (que se lo robe a mi hermana)... me dio sueño, así que Perdonen las faltas, bla bla bla~ Sin más el Capitulo! Disfrútenlo... Ah~ y... Creo que la historia Sera más de Humor que Romance...

Disclaimer: _**Shingeki No me pertenece, Si no... Rivaille-San ya se Hubiera Violado a Eren**_

_**Resumen Capitulo: Hanji yacía media muerta, mientras que Erwin simplemente lo observaba… —¿Qué aras Rivaille?. **_

_**Advertencia: Humor de dudosa procedencia**_

* * *

"Verdad y ¿Propuesta?"

* * *

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, Rivaille se encontraba mirando insistentemente la puerta del baño, la cual se encontraba cerrada por cierta persona en su interior.

Él algo sospechaba y lo iba a averiguar, tenía otras opciones, las cuales consistían en sacarle la información a Hanji, o simplemente ordenarle a Petra que le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, Pero quería escucharlo de Eren.

—Maldito mocoso, ¡Abre la Puerta! —el tono molesto estaba más que presente en su voz, esa era la quinta vez que le ordenaba a Eren abrir la dichosa puerta. Pero la Respuesta fue:

— ¡No! — aquello molesto aún más a Rivaille, haciendo que su seño se marcara mucho más pateo la puerta abriéndola de Golpe.

Eren se sobresaltó al ver a Rivaille entrar enfadado, su corazón comenzó a latir aún más rápido, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Rivaille solamente se quedó enfrente del joven, el dichoso viaje a la capital tomo más tiempo de lo que esperaba, quedándose en esa ciudad por casi dos meses —seis semanas— y cuando regresa se encuentra con miradas lujuriosas hacia SU Eren, no solo de parte de Mujeres, que eran más de protección y adoración, —Excepto Mikasa— sino que También de hombres que lo desnudaban con la mirada. Cerró los ojos.

— ¡Eren!... —El más joven tras ser nombrado se sobresaltó mirando a Rivaille, Notando de que el Sargento tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún estaba bastante molesto.

Rivaille no sabía que decir, el solo hecho de recordad las miradas que los hombres le enviaban a SU Eren lo molestaba de sobremanera.

"_Oh~, Eren parece estar más… Lindo" _

Aquel comentario echo por el propio comandante Erwin fue el detonante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, ya que si no hubiera sido por eso, él no se había metido entre los amigos de Eren, cogiéndolo como cual saco de papas y entrando con el muchacho al hombro, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Estúpidos impulsos, fue un rápido pensamiento que tuvo, antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de Eren.

Ambos se miraron por unos cuantos segundos, pero la palabra "Lindo", llego a la mente del sargento, poniéndose a la altura del más joven, aun un tanto molesto le agarro del cabellos, para después besarlo.

Eren llevo sus manos hacia el pecho de Rivaille, sujetando la camisa de este fuertemente, sus cuerpo reclamaron la falta de oxígeno, separándose no mucho, pero lo suficiente para respirar con calma. Rivaille miro la expresión de Eren y apretó más el agarre hacia los cabellos del menor, para observar la mueca puesta por Eren, instintivamente volvió a poseer los labios del menor, adentrando su lengua para jugar con la del otro.

Entre besos y leves carisias, ambos llegaron a la cama, Rivaille esta vez mordía el cuello de Eren, mientras que sus manos comenzaban a explotar el pecho del menor, llegando a sus pezones, Eren simplemente se mordía el labio inferior intentando de contener sus leves gemidos y suspiros. Rivaille se sentó sobre el vientre del menor, observándolo, se Saborío sus labios, le encantaba ver a Eren de esa manera, sonrojado, respirando con dificultad, he intentado de moverse, sonrió de medio lado, mientras finalmente comenzaba a jugar con el pezón derecho del joven, sorprendiendo a ambos…

Eren había Gemido, de una manera nunca antes vista para Rivaille, ambos se miraron, Rivaille nuevamente jugo con el peso de Eren, haciendo que este abriera la boca, pero ahogando en la garganta su Gemido.

— ¿Conque esas tenemos, eh, Mocoso? — Rivaille sonrió de medio lado, haciendo voltear a Eren y arrancándole la camisa, dejando ha descubierto su espalda, una de las manos de Rivaille viajo rápidamente a la boca de Eren, mientras que la otra, bajo a la parte Baja de Eren, acariciándola sobre el pantalón.

Eren intentaba de contener sus gemidos, pero le era casi imposible en ese momento, dos de los dedos de Rivaille invadieron su boca ya sabiendo lo que quería decir, comenzó a lamerlos, sin dejar de sentir las carisias provocadas por las otra mano del sargento en su parte baja y por los besos y mordidas dejadas en su espalda he hombros. Necesitaba a Rivaille en ese momento y Rivaille quería someter a Eren también… Pero…

Los leves golpes dados a la puerta, hicieron que ambos dirigieran la mirada hacia esta, haciéndolos recordar que aún era de día y el cielo aun no comenzaba a teñirse de anaranjado.

—Sargento…— Rivaille volvió morder el hombro de Eren Ignorando el llamado y siguió con lo suyo, mientras que Eren intentaba de aguantar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir, además no ayudaba mucho de a ahora Rivaille comenzaba a desabrochar su pantalón— ¿Sargento?

Molesto volteo a Eren para que lo mirara y comenzó a besarle la cara, Eren Tembló he intento alejarse de Rivaille, ganándose una mordida en una de sus mejillas.

—Quédate quito… Eren…—Eso se lo dijo directamente al oído del más joven— ¿Qué? —soltó Molesto, sin dejar de besar suavemente los rasgos del menor.

— ¡L-Lo siento Señor! — Ambos quedaron confundidos ante tal disculpa— El Comandante Erwin lo anda buscando, Sobre la reunión que se efectuar pasado mañana…

—… Ya veo… ¡Enseguida Voy! — Miro a Eren y volvió a besarlo, empujándolo contra la cama, rompió el beso y se puso de pie, tapando a Eren con las mantas ordenando su ropa y yéndose de la habitación dejando solo al joven, con un gran sonrojo en su cara, pero con un gran sentimiento de culpa, haciendo que unas cuantas lagrimas se le escaparan…

—Rivaille-San… Lo siento— Finalmente dejo salir el llanto, ignorando completamente de que alguien lo escuchaba.

La venta por la cual entraba la luz que cubría a Eren he iluminaban sus lágrimas, se encontraba Petra, sin querer su curiosidad le gano y quería saber que había pasado con Eren, encontrándose con una escena que jamás se había imaginado, suspiro pesadamente yéndose del lugar, al escuchar los leves sollozos alejarse. Ah pasó lento término en los establos, donde místicamente se encontraba Hanji, miro por los alrededores y se golpeó en la cara, volviendo a mirar dentro de unos de los establos más cercanos.

Petra se quedó estática en el lugar, siendo vista por Armin, quien extrañado se dirigió al lugar.

—Petra-san…—la llamo sacándola de su leve estado de Shock, recibiendo una rápida mirada.

— ¡Armin!... Ven un momento— Armin se acercó rápidamente a lado de su mayor, quien no dejaba de mirar el interior del establo que estaba enfrente de ella—Dime que no es mi imaginación…

Sin entender muy bien, Petra señalo dentro del establo, Armin miro, sorprendiéndose con lo visto en el Lugar.

— ¿Hanji…-San?

Allí debajo del caballo se hallaba la científica, echa bolita, con el cabello lleno de forraje. Al oír el llamado del rubio, subió rápidamente la mirada, la primera persona que vio fue a Armin, y rápidamente dijo _"Yo no existo, y tú no me has visto"_, volviendo a esconderse, pero tan rápido como bajo la mirada volvió a subirla, divisando a Petra…

— ¡Petra!— Chillo saliendo de sus escondite, haciendo que ambas personas retrocedieran al ver avanzar a la científica — ¡Lo sabe!, ¡Erwin lo Sabe! Y ¡casi muero! — ambos miraron confusos a la mujer de lente quien sonreía de una manera extraña al decir eso.

— ¿S-Saber qué? — pregunto Petra, teniendo cierto presentimiento, pero quería creer que era imposible.

Hubo silencio, por parte de los Tres, mas Hanji volvió a esconderse y ambas personas quedaron extrañadas, sin notar la presencia detrás de ellos.

—De que Eren esta Embarazado— Termino diciendo una voz, haciendo que Petra y Armin voltearan a verlo. Erwin estaba allí, sonriendo tranquilamente, Petra tuvo un pequeño escalofríos, llevo sus manos hacia su boca fingiendo sorpresa y asombro tras las palabras dichas por el Comandante, mientras que Armin aun intentaba de procesar la información.

Erwin simplemente camino hasta los establos y saco a Hanji arrastras, ante la atenta mirada de ambos chicos y otros curiosos que estaban por los alrededores.

Petra se relajó soltando un suspiro de alivio, ella no iba a estar en el mismo saco con Hanji, pero rápidamente su mirada se posó en la de Armin, ella tendría que explicarle al rubio lo que estaba sucediendo, con la poca información que manejaba sobre el asunto.

—E-Eren…. ¿Em….Embarazado? — La cara de incertidumbre de Armin le dio cierta Gracias a Petra, era la misma que un niño al cual le digiera que iba a tener un hermanito sin quererlo— ¡Petra-San!

La chica comenzó hacerle Señas para que se callara, mientras si expresión era completamente de desesperación, pero Armin la ignoro.

— ¿Es verdad Que Eren esta-?— Petra con un ágil movimiento tapo la boca de Armi mientras sonreía forzadamente a la figura que venía detrás de Armin, sorprendiendo al muchacho al escuchar esa voz llamándole fríamente.

—Armin— El nombrado se atrevió a mirar detrás de él, sonriendo al igual que Petra, Mikasa se encontraba allí, mirándolos fulminantemente— ¿Qué dijiste de Eren?

La mirada que Mikasa puso tras hacer esa pregunta, dejo más que claro de que había escuchado la pequeña conversación, pero, ¿Cuándo habrá escuchado?

—Mi-Mikasa… ¿De que estas hablando? —Interrogo Petra, dándole un pequeño golpe a Armin, para que captara lo que estaba intentando de hacer.

—Armin dijo "que _**Eren**_ esta"… ¿"Qué esta" pasando con Eren? —Ambos suspiraron internamente y se agradecieron de que Mikasa no escuchara la palabra Embarazo, pero Ahora Tenían que Mentirle a la Chica con algo creíble, y el Rubio no sabía con qué— ¿y bien Armin?

— ¡Mikasa! — Tanto la muchacha como el rubio miraron a Petra— Eren está Haciendo unos cuantos eximentes rutinarios con Hanji, pero esta se estaba escondiendo ya que el Comandante tiene que hablar con ellos por la próxima reunión.

De cierta manera estaba diciendo media verdad y media mentira, ya que Hanji en verdad se estaba escondiendo y sobre la reunión, lo otro, era mentira —a cierto grado—, Mikasa observo un momento a la Mujer y se fue del lugar sin decir nada.

Ambos suspiraron, Petra Miro a Armin.

—Ahora te explico… lo que se sobre este asunto.

Armin simplemente asistió preparándose mentalmente, Ignorando que dos chicas había escuchado más que la misma Mikasa, La castaña de Pecas sonrió burlonamente al ver la cara que su compañera Rubia tenia, ambas salieron del ultimo establo en el cual se encontraban escondidas.

—Venga Christa… ¿Acaso te arrepientes Ahora? —La sonrisa Burlona que puso Yrmi al ver la expresión de enfado de su acompáñate le era realmente graciosa.

—Fue tu culpa… el que hallamos escuchado aquella conversación… —Reclamo la Rubia de una manera un tanto infantil, cosa que a los ojos de Yrmi era el mismo paraíso, pero esta cambio rápidamente a una de preocupación— Además… ¿Eren estará bien?

La más alta simplemente suspiro molesta, amabas se habían sorprendido ante la declaración del comandante Erwin —Más Christa que Yrmi—.

— ¿Christa? —interrogo curiosa Yrmi al ver que la muchacha entraba al castillo con una mirada decidida— ¡Oye Christa! —suspiro, al verla solamente entrar, finalmente ella también se puso en marcha en busca de la Rubia, sabiendo más o menos al lugar que se dirigía.

Mientras que, Rivaille Observaba el cuerpo inerte de Hanji en la habitación.

— ¿Qué le paso a esa? — interrogo curioso, tenía que admitir que no se ve a Hanji así, sin que él la golpeara, pero él no la había golpeado, Erwin simplemente negro rápidamente y enseguida lanzo unos cuantos documento sobre su escritorio, Rivaille los tomo en silencio, Ignorando los leves quejidos de Hanji.

La mirada seria que Rivaille poseía, comenzaba a cambia a una de sorpresa —pero seguía con el ceño fruncido— leyendo cada palabra del papel y mencionando de vez en cuando una que otra, arrugo con fuerza los papeles al terminar de leer no solo la fecha de estos, sino que hacia quien iba dirigidos, con mirada sombría se dirigió a la científica, la cual se había recién despertado.

—Ho-hola…. Rivai-—Pero no alcanzo a Terminar, ya que Rivaille la golpeo sin piedad, no una, ni dos, ni siquiera tres veces, este seguía golpeándola y pisoteándola, pero paro al sentir la mano de Erwin mostrándole otra documentación que identificó a la vista.

—Exámenes Médicos… —pronuncio por lo bajo Rivaille, mientras tomaba el papel, pero antes golpeo nuevamente a Hanji, comenzó a leerlos, Erwin mientras tanto observaba a Hanji.

Hubo un largo silencio, al escuchar como la documentación era dejada sobre su escritorio, volteo clavando la mirada en el la espalda de Rivaille.

Ambos ignoraban el cuerpo medio muerto de Hanji que pedida piedad, Erwin se volvió a sentar observando a Rivaille, sonrió de medio lado y con semblante serio soltó…

— ¿Qué aras Rivaille? —

Se dedicó exclusivamente a ver las acciones del Sargento, Tras haber pronunciado la pregunta, Rivaille se miró las manos, Bufo molesto y comenzó a marcha hasta la puerta, cerrándola precipitadamente y marchándose del lugar.

Erwin sonrió y poso su mirada en Hanji, quien intentaba escaparse por la ventana.

— ¿Dónde Crees que vas Hanji?

Ambos se miraron con sonrisas, Hanji rápidamente observo el lugar, estaban en un segundo piso.

— ¡No me Arrepiento de nada! — sin más se lanzó desde el segundo piso, Erwin suspiro y rápidamente cerro la venta.

Eren Observaba sorprendido y asustado a la Rubia enfrente de él, ¿Cómo se había Enterado Christa?, esa era la pregunta que se hace Eren, Temblo levemente, pero Christa lo noto, preocupándola.

— ¿Eren?

—Yo… Yo… —Estaba completamente Nervioso, Tanto Christa como Yrmi lo notaron, la última suspiro pesadamente, desde que llegaron no habían dicho nada, dejo que Christa se encargara del asunto, pero ya se estaba hartando, si la descubrían haciendo el Vago, estaban en un gran lio, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver que Christa asistía firmemente

— ¡Eren! — Tomo las manos del muchacho, el cual la miro sorprendida, igual que Yrmi, Christa Sonrió tranquilamente— No te preocupes, cualquier cosa que necesites… ¡Cuenta conmigo!… te Cuidaremos y si el Sargento Rivaille no quiere hacerse responsable, ¡Tendrá que Hablar Conmigo!—Un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de Christa, al ver la cara de sorpresa de Eren, si ella tenía el pequeño presentimiento que el padre de ese bebé era Rivaille—Además… ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—Si-Siete Semanas… Si no mal recuerdo.

— ¡Kya!... ¿Enserio?

Yrmi miro extrañada la situación, en un momento estaban nerviosos y ahora, charlaban Amenamente, intercambiando consejos y cotilleando como dos adolescentes, se tallo los ojos, para volver a mirarlos, Christa noto la mirada de incredulidad de Yrmi y Eren también, ambos le sonrieron…

— ¡A-Adorable! —Fue el pensamiento de Yrmi, tuvo que —literalmente— esconder su mirada y golpearse mentalmente, ante la atenta mirada de ambos chicos, quienes la miraban curiosos— Dejen de Mirarme… Con… ¡esas Feromonas de Dulzura!

Eren no comprendió eso, mientras que Christa Sonrió, pero el fuerte golpe de la puerta abrirse los alerto, tanto la mirada celeste como la verdosa vieron la silueta de Rivaille en la puerta, este entro y la cerro, Ignorando el hecho de que dentro aún estaban Christa y Yrmi, con una mirada fría se posó frente de Eren, el cual tembló levemente ya que tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Eren… Ya lo se

Fueron las palabras soltadas con total frialdad por parte de Rivaille, sorprendiendo a Christa —Yrmi aún estaba Choqueada por las Hormonas de Dulzura—, Eren Bajo la mirada, le había comenzado a doler el pecho y las lágrimas comenzaban a invadir sus ojos amenazando con salir.

Christa iba a Regañar a Rivaille, por hacer Llorar a Eren, pero…

—Así que…. ¡Eren! —El Nombrado simplemente se quedó en la misma posición, el Sargento suspiro— Mírame Eren… — Yrmi y Christa miraban la situación un tanto nerviosas —Más Christa que Yrmi—, mientras que Rivaille alzo una de sus cejas en señal de confusión por la acciones del muchacho…

—Lo…Lo siento —alzo su mirada llorando, con las mejillas sonrojadas— Lo siento… Rivaille-san~ — llevo sus manos hacia su rostro, las tres miradas presentes quedaron en Shock.

Christa quería correr a abrazar a Eren para consolarlo, Yrmi, se estaba golpeando por el pensamiento que había tenido —Cásate conmigo—, mientras que Rivaille, estaba sereno por fuera, pero por dentro quería destruir aquella imagen de Eren y querer oírlo rogando por "Más Rápido"

En un rápido movimiento y ante la atenta mirada de ambas chicas, Rivaille tomo a Eren de uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia él posando el otro brazo libre en la cintura del menor, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes, con una mirada calmada pronuncio…

—Eren… Te vas a casar conmigo… ¿Entendiste? — Eren dejo de llorar, al sentir lo suaves labios de Rivaille sobre los suyos, ese tierno beso comenzó a hacerse más profundo.

— ¡Salgamos de Aquí Yrmi! —Sururro suavemente Christa, empujando a Yrmi para abandonar el lugar, pero esta tenía la mirada puesta en las acciones de la parejita, sonriendo burlonamente al notar el sonrojo de su compañera.

— ¡Hey… Ustedes! — Rivaille las había visto, pero no se volteo a verlas, estaba ocupado besando —y Mordiendo— la cara de Eren— Ustedes Cuidaran a Eren, cuando Yo no esté cerca…

Christa fue la única que respondió con un "Si señor" para salir de allí arrastrando a Yrmi, la cual antes de cerrar la puerta del lugar, le había dicho algo bastante bochornoso a Christa, cosa que logro oír Rivaille, espero a unos minutos y sonrió levemente al posar sus labios en el cuello de Eren…

—Eren…—aquella voz ronca hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Eren— ¿estás listo para recibir tu castigo?

Al ver los ojos de sorpresa de SU Eren, sonrió levemente, volviendo a besarlo, después terminaría la conversación con Eren, ahora disfrutaría el momento.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir, cosa que nadie sospechaba…

* * *

**_Continuara_**…

* * *

_**Extra el capítulo anterior.**_

Allí se encontraba Petra, intentando de consolar a Eren y de no morir desangrada por la dulzura de este.

El medico observaba la escena, mientras terminaba de amarra a su ayudante, quien se quería tirar contra Eren, suspiro pesadamente, en verdad estaba confundido.

— ¿Qué son esas Extrañas Feromonas? —Fue el pensamiento del hombre, al observar las miradas de algunas enfermeras que pasaban por el lugar, entregándole a Petra agua y pequeñas porciones de pasteles. Suspiro nuevamente entrando a una de las salas, encontrándose con Hanji— Bueno Hanji— le paso los papeles y los exámenes de sangre de Eren— con esto queda más que Claro que Eren esta embarazado… pero te advertiré algo… puede que el embarazo de Eren dure los nueve meses—Hanji simplemente asistió— pero los síntomas de el embrazase puede que se adelante bastante, con lo que paso hoy…

—Si~ Si~, como diga… Ahora… ¿Cómo puedo apartar una habitación para llegar cuando esté a punto de morir?

— ¿De qué está hablando Hanji?

— ¡Hanji! —Chillo Petra desde el pasillo— ¡Eren Tiene sueño! ¡Ven aquí para irnos Ya!

—Ri-Rivaille-san~

—Kya~

De la nada todo el lugar se volvió un caos y como si fuera poco, Hanji termino golpeada…

—Castigo divino—pensó el médico, quien observaba como los tres caballos se alejaban del lugar— Solo espero que lo tenga a los nueve meses correspondientes…

_**Meses más Tarde.**_

El lugar Era todo un caos, Todas las enfermeras Observaban como Rivaille sonreía abiertamente al bebé que cargaba en sus brazos, mientras que daban pequeños chillidos bastante agudos y no solo las Enfermeras, se sorprendió al ver allí al comandante Erwin…

—Alucinaciones…— se dijo para sí mismo, pero al ver que El comandante anunciaba algún movimiento del Padre este chillaba al igual que las Enfermeras –Son Simples Alucinaciones…

–Eso quiero pensar Yo también…

Hanji se encontraba allí y al igual que el médico, volvieron aposar sus ojos sobre el Comandante. Las sorpresas de la vida ¿No?

_**Fin Extra (XD)**_

* * *

**Esta bien, lo se, no me quedo nada bien... pero creo que después del capitulo tres les traiga un especial... ¡con Lemon! Oh si~ ... Yo intentare escribir un Lemon, aunque me desangre en el intento!... pero no prometo nada, (todas sacando sus armas y amenazas en Tres, dos, Uno...) lqkjeldkashdlkjahsd ya sin más me largo... mañana trabajo y desde ayer que no duermo... ejkhdkasjhda ¿algún _reviews_ que alimente mi alma? Ah y sobre contestarlos... le seré sincera. amaría contestarlos pero son tan conversadora que se aburrirían de mi, y para que sepan, sus reviews siempre me sacan una sonría y me alegro bastante de que mi historia les allá gustado! Sin más, Las Adoro. **

_**Sarah Cambio y Fuera**_

_**¿Reviews?** _


	3. Antojos, Sandias y ¿Sasha?

Buenas~ ¿Como están? Espero que Bonito~ ... Yo estoy... en proceso de mudanza LOL me voy a vivir con mi tía durante unos seis meses... las razones es por la muerte de mi tata hace algunos meses y ella se siente sola :3 ahora podre gritar y chillar como desquiciada, wkajskjdaksdjask ya sin más Bla bla bla~ les dejo el capitulo! No me odien xDDD mi mente es la que escribe esto... yo solo soy la intermediaria que ayuda con el proceso de escritura~

Disclaimer:_**Shingeki No me pertenece, Si no... Rivaille-San ya se Hubiera Violado a Eren**_

_**Advertencia: humor de dudosa procedencia**_

_**Más notas de autor al final**_

**_Resumen capitulo: había sido descubierto, ¿Cómo saldría de aquello?... – ¿Rivaille-San? – pero aquello lo sorprendió._**

* * *

"Antojos, Sandias y ¿Sasha?"

* * *

— _¡Olvídenlo!_ —_Eren se cursó de brazos, mientras Rivaille observaba curioso la prenda de vestir que el joven negaba a usar._

_Tanto Christa como Petra suspiraron cansadas, los cambios de ánimo del chico eran bastante rápidos y agradecían que Rivaille no sufriera uno de los "ataques" de Ánimos de Eren, porque… si eso ocurría, ellas querían presenciar TODO. _

_Ambas se disponían a llevarse las cosas que habían llevado a la habitación del sargento _—en la cual Eren se entraba en esos momentos por "Vigilancia" —_pero fueron detenidas por este mismo. _

_Alzo la prenda de vestir entre sus manos y la posesionó sobre Eren a la distancia, alzo una de sus cejas. _

—_Dejen esto aquí… _

— _¿Qué?_ —_interrogaron los tres, pero la mirada fría que envió Rivaille hizo callar a todos en la habitación. _

—_Es Una orden… _—_tras decir eso dejo la prenda de vestir y salió del lugar. Sonriendo cosa que llamo la atención de Eren. _

¿Por qué en este preciso momento?, ¿Por qué tenía que recordar aquello?, miro las caras de sorpresa de algunos especialmente la de Sasha, la cual seguía comiendo ese pedazo de sandía, Esa Sandia QUE el QUERIA, Bufo molesto.

Mikasa quien se encontraba entre Jean y Conny camino unos pasos más cerca…

— ¿Eren?

Silencio.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Mikasa y Rápidamente en la "Chica", que a simple vista se notaba embarazada por el bulto de su vientre marcado en el vestido, que se parecía a Sasha…

— ¿Qué?

Y Todo comenzó hace una semana atrás.

.

.

.

Eren se observaba en el espejo que yacía a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Rivaille, suavemente se llevó la mano a su vientre, a pesar de Tener catorce semanas de embrazo, era notorio el bulto –Bastante según Christa–, además de que se sentía cuatro o cinco kilos más pesado.

Suspiro cansado, las náuseas y vómitos había decaído considerablemente esa semana, pero, gracias a eso, su apetito había vuelto de una manera un tanto extraña –Y qué decir de sus cambios de Animo–

–Sandia– Pronuncio levemente, Ignorando el hecho de que Rivaille había entrado.

– ¿Qué paso con la sandía?

Eren se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, volteándose a verlo, Rivaille tenía el mismo semblante frio, pero la mirada interrogante.

–Na-Nada– Rivaille encaro una ceja, posos sus ojos en la cara de nerviosismo de Eren, últimamente cada vez que estaba con el joven, este o estaba nervioso, llorando o sonrojado. Sin saber el porqué, poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Eren, el joven levanto la mirada y Rivaille lo beso.

Desde el día que la había pedido –Ordenado– matrimonio, no tenían una noche de acción, entendía el embrazado, pero el tenia necesidades. Mordio levemente el labio del menor para profundizar el beso, poso sus manos en la cadera del más joven, apegando de esa manera sus cuerpos.

Eren intentaba inútilmente de resistirse.

–No –Pronunciaba entre suspiros, ganándose leves mordidas por parte del otro al escuchar aquellas negaciones – Ti-Tienes…Ri-Rivaille

Intento alejar a la mayor de él, pero lo que consiguió fue que ambos cayeran en la cama, se miraron unos segundo, solo eso basto para que Eren se dejara hacer casi de todo y el menor lo noto, Rivaille estaba siendo más, ¿Cuidadoso?. Cada caricia, la forma en que lo estaba poseyendo, era tan suave.

.

.

.

Hanji miraba incrédula la cara de Rivaille, el cual estaba mosqueado y no solamente la mirada que le estaba dando la loca, sino que también la mirada de los demás solados. Frunció aún más el ceño, divisando a lo lejos el pueblo, el cual era su destino en ese momento.

Rivaille ya no aguanto más, miro con bastantes ganas de golpear a Hanji, pero se contuvo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Aquella interrogante hizo estallar en risas a Hanji, mirándola de frente y dispuesto a golpear el caballo que montaba la mujer para que se fuera, a cualquier lugar lejos de él –Y de Eren–, pero sintió pena por el caballo, ya se las pagaría de una u otra forma, pero lo único que quería es que ella Maniaca loca de los Gigantes se dejara de Reír.

Intentaba por todos los medio controlarse, pero, aquella marcada cachetada en la mejilla derecha de Rivaille se lo impedía y ella sabía perfectamente quien fue el causante de aquella marca Roja en forma de mano que adornaba la cara del sangrento.

.

.

.

La mirada verdosa del joven estaba en el techo, su mente estaba recordando lo que había ocurrido horas antes.

Se sonrojo de sobre manera al recordar aquel acto al cual se entregó, pero, no se sintió tan bien como los anteriores. Suspiro, recordando la bofetada que le dio a Rivaille mientras se vestía.

_La mirada de Rivaille se posó con bastante enfado sobre él._

– _¿Qué Ra- – en un arrebato no dejo terminar la pregunta._

– _¡No me vuelvas a Tocar! _

_Unos rápidos pasos y llego hasta el baño, miro nuevamente al mayor y le saco la lengua, cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

Suspiro al recordar aquello. Se había enfadado, por no recordaba la razón. Pero sus pensamientos fueron apartados por un rugido desde su estómago. Christa debería de estar terminando de limpiar los establos en unas horas más, pero él tenía hambre en ese momento y nuevamente la imagen de esa jugosa fruta Roja llamada Sandia paso por su mente.

Miro el lugar donde estaba, La entrada de la Cocían, ¿Cómo rayos había llegado allí?, no iba a buscar una respuesta a eso aún, entro sigilosamente buscando con la mirada la presencia de alguien en la lugar, nada, sonrió triunfal. Sabía que Erwin y Rivaille le había prohibido salir de la habitación del Sargento al comenzar a notársele como el vientre crecía –Hace dos o tres semanas atrás– y tenía que pedirles la cosas o a Yrmi, Petra o Christa.

Bufo molesto, mientras buscaba con la mirada algo en el lugar, hallando unos cuantos panes, papas cocidas y Huevos, su estómago Gruño nuevamente, no lo pensó dos veces, tomo tres huevos y comenzó a freírlos, abrió uno tres panes y cortó alrededor de cuatro papas en rodajas, posicionándola sobre el pan y después los Huevos, uno en cada pan, terminando así unos emparedados de Patatas y huevo.

En menos de diez minutos, la existencia de esos panes se habían extinguidos. Sonrió satisfecho.

– ¡E-Eren! – ante aquel llamado se volteo con miedo, encontrándose con Armin.

Los ojos del Rubio fueron hacia el vientre de su amigo, notando el Gran bulto de estómago que poseía, Eren por su parte estaba en blanco, trago con mucho nerviosismo, pero al notar de que el rubio cerraba la puerta por la cual había entrado haciéndole una seña de silencio, dejando confundido a Eren.

Armin simplemente sonrió nervioso al ver la cara de confusión de Eren.

–Mikasa y yo estamos encargados de Limpiar la cocina Hoy… ella está cerca… será mejor que te vayas antes de que te vea…

Ante la aclaración del rubio Eren sudo frio, Si su media hermano lo veía "Hinchado", comenzarían las preguntas y la persecución para descubrir las respuesta. Se disponía a salir de lugar, pero, poso su mirada en Armin, en confusión, el rubio enseguida comprendió, sonriéndole calmadamente.

–Petra-san me explico… algunas cosas…

Eren pestaño unos segundos antes de sonreírle a Armin, para luego marcharse del lugar, sin darse cuenta en el estado que había dejado a su amigo.

A los pocos minutos después llego Mikasa y observo al rubio, el cual yacía de rodillas y con la cara en el suelo, golpeando con una de sus manos el mismo.

– ¿Armin? – llamo la chica mitad asiática, al verlo en aquel estado, este solamente negó con la mano, Mikasa simplemente lo seguía observando, pestaño un par de veces y paso por su lado, dejando algunos de los ingredientes que Petra les había dicho que fueran a buscar para la cena de Hoy.

–Hormonas… Simplemente Hormonas.

Era lo que se repetía el rubio en la cabeza, buscándole una razón al porque había visto a Eren Tan condenadamente Adorable y… ¿Sexy?

.

.

.

Los cambios de humor del joven la sorprendían, en solo segundo podía pasar de un estado alegre, a uno de enfado o llanto, además demás de los constantes desahogos o deseos que terminaba soltando sin darse cuenta, muchos síntomas del embrazado de Eren comenzaban a notarse rápidamente, pero aquello la Tenia completamente descolocada.

– ¿Cómo?

Volvió a pregunta Petra incrédula, esperaba –No– haber escuchado mal.

Eren simplemente Bufo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se mordió el labio, desviando la mirada abochornado.

Petra se contuvo las ganas de Abrazar a Eren –aunque las Feromonas del joven ya no hacían mucho efecto en ella–, suspiro, sabiendo que el Joven frente a ella no iba a volver a repetir aquellas palabras.

– ¿Seguro? – Interrogo con una sonrisa nerviosa, dirigiendo su mirada a la prenda y las extensiones que el muchacho había puesto sobre la cama, este simplemente asistió– Sabes que si te lo pones, no es seguro de que "pases desapercibido"…

– ¡Solo lo usare en las noches!, siempre me vienen más hambre en la madrugada.

–Okey, Comprendo… –Suspiro la castaña, arrepintiéndose de haberle regañado por haber salido de la habitación, pero, lo que estaba sucediendo jamás pensó que pudiera ocurrir…

.

.

.

Tomo entre sus manos aquella peluca de color castaño caoba, se miró al espejo, observo la ventana, la noche había caído hace unas horas atrás, a paso lento se disponía salir de la habitación, mientras que su estómago gruñía por alimentos.

.

.

.

Petra lo había regañado bastante enfadada, castigándolo no solamente a él, sino que a todos los presentes.

– ¿Quién Fue? –volvió a interrogar molesta la chica, paseándose de un lado a otro en frente de los chicos y chicas.

Esa había sido la quinta noche, Petra estaba de los nervios y el culpable no aparecía, gruño un poco al ver que todos guardaban silencio.

–Hoy… Llega el Sargento con las demás provisiones… Pero al que vea en la bodega– la mirada fría de la mujer izo sobresaltar a todos los presentes– No lo cuenta dos veces… ¿Entendido?

Con un Fuerte "¡Si señora!", comenzaron a avanzar en las tareas de limpieza del castillo, Armin, Jean y Conny… habían sido los primeros de aquellos robos de comida durante las noches.

– ¡Sigo diciendo que es obra de un fantasma! – Jean suspiro cansado y bastante molesto ante el comentario de Conny.

– ¿Si claro fantasmas que comen y dejan las sobras en ese lugar? – Conny le envió una mirada de enfado, pero finalmente Armin hablo, llamando la atención de ambos.

–Puede que sea verdad lo que dice Conny– confirmo, haciendo que Conny sonriera Triunfal– Pero lo que dice Jean también es verdad –Ahora fue Jean el que sonrió de manera arrogante.

– ¡Pero Armin! –Conny se acercó al rubio– ¡Tú sabes Perfectamente que Yrmi no le llama la atención demasiadas cosas y aun así ella también sufrió de los "Robos" en su guardia!

Jean suspiro, tenía que admitir que aquello era verdad, Yrmi le había prometido a Christa que no dejaría la guardia, pero, Yrmi igual fue robada y esta con una sonrisa un tanto extraña había dicho _"Solo __**sucedió**__, no puede hacer nada ante __**eso**__"_ .

–Pero…–ambas miradas masculinas se posaron en la figura del Rubio– Yrmi hablo, marcando las palabras, Sucedió y Eso ¿No? –Ambos asistieron– Es posible de que él o la "ladrón", sea alguien de nosotros.

– ¿Alguien…?

– ¿…De nosotros?

Los tres se quedaron pensando, en, ¿Quién podría ser el o la culpable?, solo bastaron unos segundo, los dos muchachos que en un principio se enviaban mirada de odio llegaron a una conclusión.

– ¡Sasah! –Gritaron los dos a coro, sorprendiendo a Armin.

– ¿Q-que paso conmigo? –las tres miradas se posaron en la castaña, quien con sorpresa los miraba entrando dos caballos, seguida de Christa y Yrmi.

– ¡Tu! –Jean y Conny nuevamente corearon juntos, ignorando por completo las palabras que Armin les decía.

– ¿Chicos? –Christa Observaba con total sorpresa el cómo ambos chicos se lanzaban contra Sasha, intentando de atrápala y culpándola de dios sabe qué cosa, pero la ex cazadora los esquivaba con una leve dificultad, pero lograba escapar– Armin, ¡¿Q-Que sucede?!

–Creen que Sasha es la responsable de los robos –Christa se sorprendió ante aquel comentario, mientras que Yrmi comenzó a Reír a carcajada limpia, llamando la atención de todos.

–¡Ahahahahahahaha!... No me miren a mí… al final y al cabo… Ahahahaha, Sasha estuvo estos últimos, Ahahahaha… seis o cinco días con Christa…

¿Qué?, jean y Conny dejaron de acorralar a Sasha, mientras que esta chillaba escapando de aquellos dos llegando a un lado de Christa, si la única persona que adora la comida como Sasha no era la responsables, entonces ¿Quién era el maldito o maldita ladrona?

Yrmi sonrió sin que nadie se percatara.

–Tengo una idea… pero tenemos que hacerla Hoy...

Explico rápidamente su plan, sorprendiendo a todos.

– ¿Qué dicen?

.

.

.

Habían llegado hace unos minutos atrás, una semana y días lejos de castillo y la sorpresa que se lleva al entrar a su habitación.

Eren se encontraba durmiendo sobre su cama, con un emparedado a medio comer, que a la vista de Rivaille no se veía apetecible, pero lo que más sorprendió a Rivaille, era el hecho de que a Eren le había crecido el cabello y cambiado de color a castaño caoba.

Un leve tic en su ceja izquierda apareció.

–Eren…–Llamo como siempre, pero el joven durmiente se movió, botando su emparedado al suelo –…–Rivaille lo miro, acercándose lentamente a la cama donde yacía el joven, con la mirada oscurecida se posicionó lo más cerca de él.

–Ri…Rivaille-san.

Eren en un suave movimiento agarro una de las almohadas que se encontraban libres, abrazándola con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y apegándola a su cara, aquella imagen hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Rivaille, llevo una de sus manos a sus mejillas, intentando de ocultar el sonrojo que había parecido en estas.

¿Cómo rayos hacia ese mocoso para sonrojarlo?, menos mal que está dormido, si no de otra forma, hubiera acabado en una escena de golpes y sexo. Se relajó un poco mirando el lugar, recordando que tenía que hablar con Erwin.

Puso sus cosas en el mismo lugar de siempre, ordeno un poco y salió de la habitación, sin antes mirar nuevamente a Eren.

–_Cuando vuelva esa almohada me la pagara–_ fue el pensamiento de Rivaille, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Eren se despertó al sentir ese fuerte golpe provenir de la puerta, se incorporó rápidamente mirando en todas las direcciones, No había nadie, suspiro, fijando su mirada en la ventana que estaba a su lado, comenzaba a oscurecer y sus gusto comenzaban a aparecer.

–Sandia… –volvió a pronunciar por lo bajo, pero algo llamo su atención.

Christa, Jean y Sasha, iban cargando unos sacos, que dejaban ver su contenido, esa redonda, verde y dulce fruta que quería desde hace días. Eren cerro su boca y volvió a abrirla, repitiendo aquello una y otra vez asta perder de vista a aquellas tres personas, Trago fuertemente negando fuertemente e intentando de alejar aquel deseo.

Pero era demasiado tarde, suspiro al verse al espejo, nuevamente estaba usando aquel vestido y maquillaje –La peluca rara vez se la sacaba–.

– ¡Esta será la Última vez! – Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y después llevo su mirada hacia la barriguita que tenía – ¿Entendiste?, ¡La ultima!

Si desde hace algunos días comenzó a ábrale a la personita que estaba creciendo dentro de él, ya que tenía la impresión de que sus raros gusto culinarios en ese tiempo eran de su Bebé.

A paso lento y pesado, salió de la habitación. Ignorando la presencia de dos personas a su espalda.

– ¿Eso… no Era Eren? –Pregunto Hanji, llamando la atención de Petra.

Ambas miraron a la figura "Femenina" alejarse y perderse entre las sombras del castillo que eran brindadas por la noche. Petra pestaño un par de veces, recordando las escusas que daban los soldados.

"– _¡Era un fantasma de una mujer!_

– _¡esa voz me hizo estremecer, a pesar de ser una joven su voz era bastante masculina!_

– _¡Se lo juró Petra-san!, ¡lo que allá sido eso!, ¡era demasiado Bipolar! Y conocía mi nombre." _

Pero el recuerdo de aquella Castaña con Pecas llego a su mente.

–_Solo __**sucedió**__, No pude hacer nada ante __**eso**__… aunque…–sonrió y susurro– __**Fue bastante… entretenido. **_

Petra dejo caer los papeles que cargaba, llevando sus manos hacia su boca, aquella acción extraño a Hanji, pero rápidamente la científica ato cabos sueltos.

–Petra… –Hanji llamo la atención de Petra– Por "accidente" escuche… cierto… Plan para atrapar a, él Ladro o Ladrona…

Hubo silencio, ambas se miraron y corrieron, No podían dejar que Eren fuera descubierto. ¿Cómo iban a hacer aquello?, ¿¡Supuestamente Eren estaba en una misión!?, eso no estaba nada bien… Todo por qué No había entendido aquel susurro que Yrmi le había dicho.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado, desde uno de los arbustos más frondosos se encontraba oculto, observando los movimientos de los que les tocaba guardia aquella noche, función el ceño al percatarse que Jean y Reiner se encontraban cabeceando, claros signos de estar durmiendo en guardia, con sumo cuidado lanzo una gran piedra cercana al rubio musculoso, este ni siquiera la miro, estaban durmiendo.

Con sumo cuidado, se puso de pie, ocultándose entre las sombras brindadas por la noche, llego a parte trasera del Almacén, solo él y el grupo de Rivaille sabía de aquella entrada, intentando de no hace ningún ruido entro, estaba completamente oscuro, pero no se preocupó, recordaba donde guardaban la fruta, además, su olfato había mejorado bastante desde que estaba embarazado y lo noto, el dulce aroma de esa sandia, comenzó a andar hacia el aroma de la sandía, con cada paso una sonrisa iba apareciendo en el rostro de Eren… Pero…

El fuerte destello de luces izo que retrocediera unos paso, llevándose sus manos hacia su rostro, protegiéndolo de aquella luminosidad tan repentina, por culpa de aquello su cabeza comenzó a doler y de apoco fue apartando sus manos, mientras que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz y pudo distinguir, las figuras que se encontraban en la entrada.

Tembló levemente y volvió a retroceder, la sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro y su corazón latía muy rápido.

– ¡Ah! – Todos Miraron a Sasha, mientras que esta tomaba uno de los trozos de Sandía que yacían puestos cerca de la entrada, Eren al nota aquello función el labio, olvidándose momentáneamente de la situación– ¡Esta dulce!

–Tsk… –Soltó bastante molesto, mientras volvía a clavar la mirada en la sandía.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la molestia clara de la "Chica" enfrente de ellos.

Miro las caras de sorpresa de algunos especialmente la de Sasha, la cual seguía comiendo ese pedazo de sandía, Esa Sandia QUE el QUERIA, Bufo molesto nuevamente, ignorando el hecho de la penetrante mirada de Mikasa, quien se encontraba entre Jean y Conny, camino unos pasos más cerca de la Muchacha…

— ¿Eren?

Silencio.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Mikasa y Rápidamente en la "Chica", que a simple vista se notaba embarazada por el bulto de su vientre marcado en el vestido y el parentesco con Sasha era bastante por el cabello.

— ¿Qué? —Pronunciaron todos en gran sorpresa, mientras que la chica intentaba inútilmente de negar.

Eren se Maldijo por dentro, Christa lo Miraba de arriba abajo incrédula, Yrmi, simplemente reía, ella debería de ser la culpable de aquello, ya que esta lo había atrapado infraganti, pero de igual manera le dio permiso de que sacara lo que quisiera y Armin, este intentaba por todos los medios de decirle a Mikasa que estaba confundida.

— ¡Mikasa!... Eren está en una Misión.

Pero la mitad asiática, simplemente no apartaba la mirada de la "Chica" enfrente de ella.

—Es cierto Mikasa… —Hablo Jean— Además tenemos que saber quién es esta Ladrona…

—AL final y al cabo nos hiso pasar unos malos ratos — Conny sonrió de manera fría, al igual que algunos otros soldados presentes…

Al notar de que Reiner y Jean se acercaban, Eren cerro los ojos fuertemente.

— ¡Rivaille-san! — Pensó Eren, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de su vientre y dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos, tenía miedo.

— ¡Oigan!

Al escuchar aquella voz, su cuerpo se relajó y volvió a abrir los ojos con cuidado, se sonrojo de pura vergüenza, Rivaille se encontraba observándolo con ojos bastantes penetrantes, mientras que todos los Soldados estaba firmes.

Rivaille recorrió las miradas de todos y no se sorprendió de ver allí a Ackerman, ni siquiera saludándolo como soldado, pero que más daba, camino un poco y tomo una de las tantas sandia que se encontraban.

Suspiro.

—Tsk, sabes que a Hanji casi le da un infarto—Todos escuchaban atentamente las palabras de Rivaille, especialmente Eren, tenía que saber a qué iba todo eso—Le dije a eso mocoso que no te quitara un ojo de encima… Venga vamos.

Eren simplemente asistió y comenzó a seguir a Rivaille, mientras que este miro a todos los presentes.

—Ustedes retírese… Mañana si quiere pueden tener el día libre….

Todos dijeron un _"Si Señor",_ mientras veían como se alejaban, hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos.

— ¿Quién era Ella?

— ¿¡Algún familiar de Hanji-San!?

Y esa eran las preguntas que comenzaron a soltar casi todos en coro.

—Armin…—Llamo Mikasa al rubio, el cual la miro enseguida, pero al notar aquella mirada oscura, sonrió nervioso—El _**Pingüino**_ le dio una misión a Eren para que cuidara a la _**Vaca esa**_ ¿cierto?

— ¿Pingüino? ¿Vaca esa?, Ha~ … Tiene que ser Rivaille y la "Chica" que en verdad es Eren—Pensó Armin, sorprendiéndose un poco por aquellos sobrenombres— Es-es lo más Probable Mikasa… Pero… ¿Te está refiriendo a Sargento Rivaille como Pingüino?

—Ya veo… —Fue la simple contestación de la media hermana de Eren, mientras que Armin simplemente suspirara derrotado.

.

.

.

El silencio que los envolvía era bastante incomodo, además del echo que Rivaille no le permitió cambiarse de ropa y se encontraban cabalgando hacia un destino desconocido para él.

Suspiro, se arrepentía de enorme manera el haber golpeado y haberle gritado aquello, ese día, pero que le iba hacer. Se sonrojo al recordar del por qué se enojó, su estómago gruño, ganándose una mirada de Rivaille y ambos se detuvieron.

—Tsk— ambos se miraron, mientras que Rivaille se acercó a Eren y en ningún momento perdieron el contacto de sus miradas— Eren…. Tu…

—¿Ri-Rivaille-san? — le mirada del mayor se intensifico, preocupando a Eren, ¿estaba enojado?, ¿Qué cosa le iba a decir Rivaille?, ¿Por qué estaba comenzando a buscar en una de sus bolsillo?...

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor.

Eren se llevó sus manos hacia su boca, mientras que pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus ojos, pestaño un par de veces, ¿eso era un sueño?

La mirada del muchacho no se movía del objeto que tenía en sus manos y agradeció eso, ya que sus mejillas ardían, rápidamente tomo la mano izquierda de Eren, pero antes que nada, bajo la mirada, pronunciado aquellas palabras.

—Eren… ¿Te casarías conmigo?...

El silencio que reino en ese momento no fue incomodo, pero este fue desapareciendo con los pequeños susurros del menor, que iban aumentando, siendo una frase la misma, _**"Así lo Deseo" **_

Rivaille, Sonrió al ver el sonrojo de Eren y las pequeñas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, sostuvo el anillo que tenía en su mano y lo puso en el dedo anular de Eren.

Las constelaciones que inundaban el cielo fueron testigos de aquel dulce beso, ambos volvieron a su camino, sin decir mucho, Eren estaba más que contento y Rivaille más que Satisfecho, la razón de ambos era la misma, ambos se pertenecían.

Pero aquello solo era el comienzo de su vida como pareja…

* * *

_**Continuara.**_

* * *

¡Extra capitulo anterior! "¿Nieto…?"

Le había sorprendido de sobremanera aquel informe médico y pensaba seriamente que eso estaba mal, pero en lo que se demoró uno de los involucrados en cuestión, le dio el tiempo de pensar, ¿No estaría mal en tener Nietos?...

Sonrió al recordar la mirada de Rivaille, el no dejaría cabos sueltos y tomaría toda la responsabilidad, pero ahora tenía que velar por Eren al igual que Rivaille.

–Una casa para esos dos no estaría nada de mal… –pronuncio por lo bajo, sacando unos papeles y comenzando a anotar– después de eso… la ceremonia de Boda, claro está…

Tan entretenido estaba, que también se puso a pensar en nombres, ¿Niño o Niña?, lo mejor serian mellizos.

Erwin quería a Rivaille como su hijo y aquello lo estaba emocionando, quería ver ya ha esas criaturas, los iba a malcriar a tal grado que le llegaría sacar canas verdes a Rivaille.

Tan profundo estaba en su mundo, que ignoro por completo a Petra, esta lo observaba nerviosamente desde la puerta semi-abierta, escuchándola tararear una simpática melodía, mientras pronunciaba cada quince segundo _"Nieto, voy a Tener un Nieto"_ , con sumo cuidado intento de cerrar la puerta, pero fue allí cuando lo noto, se encontraba rota, no quería sacar a el Comandante de su mundo, pero cualquier otro soldado que pasara podría escucharlo, así que rápidamente hizo un cartel y lo puso por enfrente de la habitación.

Sonrió al verlo, debería de funcionar…

"_**¡No pasar!, O morirás" **_

Mientras que, Rivaille disfrutaba de aquel muchacho que pedía entre lágrimas parar.

Continuara~ (Tal vez~)

* * *

**Muy bien, ¿Que opinan?... xDDD el próximo capitulo sera un especial... Seeeee Con Lemon! xDDDD jamás he escrito uno... pero he conocido a una chica en el Bus y ella me ha estado ayudando mientras viajaba! LOL es hermoso Traumar Niños y convertir niñas en amantes del Yaoi! ... **

**ya que más~... Gracias por sus comentarios! los amo! me sacan risas y me alegran el dia! Ahora... QUE VERGÜENZA! Matías~ Oh dios! Por favor no leas más! ... que ya no podre mirarte a la cara y ... ¿de verdad tengo que escribir eso?... -suspira- Me...Me gustas mucho... de verdad No leas más! **

**Okey Ignoren eso ne~? :3 Comente! y... que les gustaría ¿Mesa, Silla o Suelo? (Ustedes entiende) Sin más **

**Sarah Casguel Cambio y Fuera **


	4. Especial

**_Yajalo~... Primero Lo primero... este no es el capitulo 4 :3 este es el tan esperado Especial!... Dios! lo ice lo mejor que pude, es mi primera vez escribiendo un Lemon... puede que no les guste, como a que si y entenderé, pero de algo si que aprendí...es que no soy muy buena escribiendo Lemon! (Llora), es Peor que una Prueba de Historia, donde te sabes la mataría y no puedes escribirla! (me pasaba siempre okey).. Y Bueno... Sin más Bla Bla Bla el ESPECIAL CON LEMON! _**

* * *

_**Advertencia: escritura de lemon de dudosa procedencia, y posibles desangres nasales por anterior. **_

_**Disclaimer: Shingeki no me pertenece... o si no... todas nos hubiéramos muerto por escenas R-18 de RivaillexEren (XDD) **_

**_Notas de autor al final!_**

* * *

** Especial. Ocurrido unos días después de "¿dulce regalo?"**

* * *

Sus ojos se toparon con el techo, con Peraza se incorporó en la cama, movió suavemente su cabeza así su lado, notando el desnudo cuerpo del joven y las marcas rojizas que recorrían las espalda de este, esbozando una media sonría en su rostro.

El cuerpo de Eren se movió suavemente intentando de abrigarse con sus mantas, las cuales fueron retiradas por Rivaille, de puro capricho. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, dirigiendo su mirada a la silueta que podía distinguir, se sonrojo al ver que era Rivaille, pero más aún porque estaba desnudo.

–Sar-Sargento–con gran vergüenza Eren también se incorporó en la cama, desviando la mirada, cosa que extraño a Rivaille– Esta… Esta… Desnudo… –aquello ultimo lo dijo con un hijo de voz e hirviendo en vergüenza pura.

– ¿Y qué? – Eren lo miro un tanto sorprendido, pero la cara de despreocupación de Rivaille le dolió un poco– Tu también lo estas.

Eren se miró a sí mismo, volviendo a sonrojarse, pero esta vez su cara tenía un rojo bastante intenso, rápidamente tomo una de las mantas que Rivaille tenía entre sus manos, arrebatándoselas de golpe y rápidamente tapándose su cuerpo desnudo.

– ¿Qué…? –Miro incrédulo a Eren, casi callándose de la cama por la acción del muchacho, estaba molesto —…— Suspiro al notar que Eren había ocultado la mirada con las mismas sabanas que le había rebatado, busco con la mirada sus ropas, hallando su ropa interior, pantalones y camisa, a los pies de la cama de Eren.

Se las coloco, levantándose de la cama de golpe, ocultando el hecho de que estuvo al pendiente de los movimientos del menos bajo esas sabanas, miro por la pequeña ventanilla abarrotada que poseía ese "habitación", deberían ser como las once o doce del día…

Todo quedo en silencio unos momentos, pero el leve gruñido proveniente de la bolita de sabanas fue escuchado a la perfección.

Miro el bulto alzando su ceja izquierda y salió de la habitación, llevándose sus manos a los bolsillos notando cierto papel…

.

.

.

Se relajó al no escuchar más los pasos de Rivaille, se deshizo de las sabanas y volvió a incorporarse, pero un dolor punzante debajo de su espalda lo impido, haciendo que Eren volviera a estirarse en la cama.

Fugases imágenes de la acción de anoche bombardearon su mente, haciendo que este se sonrojara, pero a la vez, preocupándolo, ya que él Era el único que soltaba las palabras de "te quiero". ¿Acaso él era solo un juguete?, suavemente se mordió el labio inferior, negando rápidamente, pero la incertidumbre lo carcomía por dentro.

.

.

.

Todos sabían que era el día libre de Rivaille y de una gran cantidad de novatos, que se fueron a la cuidad, pero ver al Sargento en esa imagen los sorprendió.

Cabellos desordenados, camisa arrugada y mal abotonada, lo mismo que sus pantalones y cabe destacar, que estaba sin zapatos. Auruo y Erd, habían dejado de limpiar el comedor, sorprendiéndose al ver al Sargento de aquella manera, ambos se miraron un par de veces antes de abofetearse… Aquello no era un mal sueño.

—Erd—Llamo finalmente el Sargento, ignorando por completo la mirada de ambos— ¿Sabes dónde está Petra?

—No…Señor…

Ante aquella respuesta Rivaille se había llevado una de sus manos hacia sus cabellos, suspirando molesto, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos hombre, Rivaille se dirigió a la Cocina, ninguno de los dos soldados presentes entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero algo si tenían claro, ante cualquier pregunta del porque esta vestido de aquella manera, podían arrepentirse o simplemente morir y como si el mundo hoy estuviera en su contra, Hanji entro al lugar tranquilamente, ambos se miraron al ver a la científica entrar a la cocina y salieron corriendo por su vida.

–…AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Un gran estruendo se escuchó, platos rompiéndose, choque de Sartenes, chillidos, entre otros. Los dos que escaparon podían escuchar aquellos estruendos, Ignorando el hecho que allí faltaba una persona que debería de estar ayudando a la limpieza.

.

.

.

Comiendo a paso lento y con miedo por la penetrante mirada que era entregada por Rivaille, Eren suspiro antes de volver a probar aquella comida traída por el sargento, por la hora seria almuerzo, pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, no hace mucho estaba pensado bastante negativamente de la relación que tenía con el Sargento, lo más que lo deprimía era el hecho de no saber si tenían alguna clase de relación.

Eren nuevamente soltó un suspiro, dejando de comer, sin quitar la mirada de la comida, cosa que le llamo la atención a Rivaille, quien estaba terminando de comer.

—Eren—Llamo tranquilamente dejando sus cubierto en el plato, pero Eren no lo miro, estaba muy profundamente en sus pensamiento.

Rivaille frunció en seño molesto y al notar lo decaído que estaba Eren, bufo y rápidamente puso sus pies en la mesa, haciendo que ambos platos se moviesen con violencia, teniendo la atención del joven al fin.

— ¿Vas a comer? —pronuncio fríamente, haciendo que Eren se deprimiera más, cosa que no paso por alto— ¿Qué Rayos? —fue la pregunta que se izó a el mismo, al ver como Eren negaba levemente y casi sin fuerza, pero todo sin mirarlo.

Eso lo molesto, aquel mocoso tenía algo y él tenía derecho a saberlo, ya que Eren Era SUYO, las mordidas y leves chupones lo demostraban, pero la actitud de Eren lo estaba mosqueando, él no era sutil, decía las cosas tal como eran, y lo iba a volver hacer, pero se detuvo, mirando la comida del plato de Eren, relajando la mirada, sonrió de medio lado, de forma arrogante.

—Eren…— lo llamo suavemente, sorprendiendo al nombrado, pero no lo miro, aunque lo sintió, Rivaille estaba a su lado.

Eren tembló un poco, podía ver parte de las piernas de Rivaille cerca de las suyas, Quería preguntarle a acerca de su relación, pero tenía miedo y ¿si solo Eran alguien que consideraba descargar su frustraciones sexuales?, cerró los ojos fuertemente, él no quería eso.

Rivaille, al ver el cuerpo del menos tensarse y ver los puños cerrarse con fuerza, ante su acercamiento, tuvo una idea de lo que le pasaba a Eren, suspiro. ¿Por las buenas o las malas?; se revolvió los cabellos, enfadándose aún más.

—Oi… Eren —lo llamo, y paso suavemente su manos por los cabellos del menor, sorprendiéndolo —…Tu eres Mío, Nadie más puede tocarte de la manera que yo lo hago… Solo yo, Únicamente Yo…

Eren se sonrojo, mientras que Rivaille aún seguía acariciando los cabellos de este, haciendo que Eren no lo mirase, al primer intento de Eren para verlo, lo forzó por el cabello, para que volviera a mirar hacia el frente, pero Eren volvió a Intentarlo y obtuvo el mismo resultado y nuevamente lo intento. Una dos, tres… Rivaille estaba comenzando a molestarse, dejando finalmente que Eren lo mirara.

Ambas miradas de cruzaron y sin aviso Rivaille beso a Eren, un beso bastante tranquilo y suave, que de apoco ambos comenzaron a demandar más, en un ágil movimiento, Rivaille hizo que Eren se sentara en su regazo, se separaron unos pocos centímetros para respirar, pero Rivaille volvió a unirse a los labios de Eren, sosteniéndolo de la nuca, para profundizar aún más le beso.

—Es-Espera Rivaille… No… n-

Pero Rivaille lo beso, posicionando su lengua en la boca ajena, Ambas lenguas comenzaron a bailar en la boca ajena –más la de Rivaille que la de Eren–, separándose por segundos, antes de volver a juntar sus bocas. Eren paso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Rivaille, mientras que este rompía con bastante fuerza la camisa del menor, sin alguna advertencia Rivaille levanto a Eren y lo puso contra la mesa, comenzando a besar su cuello y mordiéndolo.

Eren inútilmente intentaba de ahogar lo leves gemidos que comenzaban a llegar por el placer producido por los labios de Rivaille

—Ah! —aquel gemido salió desde la garganta, haciendo que se encorvará, al sentir la lengua de Rivaille cercano a su vientre y la mano de este sobre su parte intima que era cubierta por telas—Mmmh~

Rivaille levanto un poco la vista, sin dejar sus acciones de lado, al ver la leves lágrimas de Eren querido salir, su sonrojo bastante llamativo e intentando de contener gemidos pero que se escapaban al intentar de respirar, Rivaille nuevamente levanto a Eren volteándolo, dejando parte de su cuerpo superior en la mesa, agarro las manos de Eren atrayéndolas a su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano libre comenzaba a quitarse su camisa, casi rompiéndola, el también se encontraba ya duro y solo por ver aquella imagen del menor, volvió a su labor, pero esta vez en la nuca de Eren, comenzado a morderlo levemente acercándose a su oído, mientras que su mano libre liberaba ágilmente a Eren del pantalón, llevándose una grata sorpresa.

Lamió la oreja de Eren haciendo que este volviera a gemir y temblar levemente, se acercó a esta, sabiendo que su entrecortada respiración aria que Eren se pusiera más duro de lo que ya estaba…

— ¿Con que sin ropa interior…?— aquello dicho con aquel tono, sorprendió a Eren, haciendo girar su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada lujuriosa de Rivaille quien se relamía los labios.

Rivaille libero a Eren, pero no dejo que este se incorporara como correspondía, lo lanzo sin piedad al suelo, levantándolo de los cabellos, peor dejándolo de rodillas, él estaba decidido, no usaría la cama ese día, quería probar cosas nuevas y todo por culpa de ese papel de Hanji…

Eren miraba con la respiración entrecortada como Rivaille se despendía de sus pantalones y ropa interior, una vez desnudo se sentó en una de las sillas, sin cambiar su mirada fría, pero con una voz bastante grabe y roca le llamo.

—Eren…—El Menor sabía lo que iba a pedir y actuó tan rápido como pudo, sorprendiendo a Rivaille—Mgh—aquel gemido que soltó de sorpresa no fue escuchado por Eren, quien se dedicaba a chupar la hombría de Rivaille.

La succionaba y lamia como su se tratarse de un helado, cada vez más dentro de su boca, también utilizaba sus manos, cuando no la tenía dentro de su boca, mientras que Rivaille solo observaba. Cuando Eren volvió a poner su hombría en su boca, llevo uno de sus manos hacia los cabellos de Eren, haciendo que este comenzara a chupa hasta el fondo de su garganta, lo estaba forzando, y Eren estaba intentando de detener aquellos movimientos inútilmente, las lágrimas finalmente salieron, mientras que el placer de ser penetrado por la boca lo invadía, Rivaille estaba casi en las mimas, pero él quería más.

Lentamente aparto a Eren y lo cargo hasta su regazo, el menor respiraba con bastante dificultad, mientras que algunas lágrimas aun caían por sus ojos y la saliva que se encontraba en la comisura de sus labios le daba una imagen de perversión y lujuria aún más excitante. Se volvieron a besar, Eren sumido a la merced de Rivaille, sintiendo como su entraba era presionada por la hombría del mayor y su hombría era torturada.

El beso no para y la tortura al miembro de Eren estaba dando frutos, sintiendo los gemidos del menos entre el beso y sus uñas clavándose en su espalda, la mano libre que estaba en la nuca de Eren viajo hasta la entrada del menor y sin más lo penetro.

—Ahh~!— Eren gimo tanto de dolor como de placer, y rápidamente escondió su cara entre el cuello de Rivaille, quien comenzaba a moverse muy suavemente— Mmgh… Ri-Rivaille~ … Más…Más…Ra-Rápido~

Tras la petición del menor dejo de moverse, acomodando las piernas de Eren hacia su cintura, lo que iba hacer a continuación, no lo había hecho nunca, pero la tentación de escuchar a Eren gritar de dolor y sus gemidos mezclados le gano.

Se levantó, sin salir del interior del menor, mientras que este Gemía entre su cuello y sin más se empujó el contra la muralla, haciendo que Eren recibiera todo el golpe y no solo eso, haciendo que Eren sintiera aquella envestida que le proporciono casi de inmediato contra el choque.

—Ahhhhh! Mgmhn~ — aquel grito fue suficiente para él, Eren se había vuelto a pegar a su cuello, quejándose por el dolor y gimiendo.

Allí de pie comenzó a envestir a Eren, mientras los sujetaba de la cintura y contra la pared, de poco a poco los gemidos de ambos e iban mezclado junto con su respiración y sudor.

—¡Ah ~ Más, Más! Ugh!

—Eren, Mmgh!

Aquellos gemidos iban cada vez más en aumento, y las envestidas se hacían daba vez más rápidas y certeras, ambos estaban llegando a su Climax, Rivaille no dejaba de masturbar el miembro de Eren y tampoco lo dejaba venirse, solo por escuchar aquellos ahogados gemidos en su oreja, aumentaba como podía cada vez más el ritmo. Rivaille noto como Eren comenzaba a Temblar levemente, sintiendo el apretón en su miembro también, busco desesperadamente la cara de Eren para besarlo, Tiernamente, dando las ultimas estocadas rápidas, para venirse dentro de Eren, y este entremedio de ambos.

Con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban se dirigió a la cama Con Eren, lanzándose como costal de papas junto al menor, sin dejar de besarlo y saliendo lentamente dentro de él, la respiración de ambos se había recuperado, le menor se había pegado como siempre hacia su pecho, quedándose dormido, suspiro, mientras limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas que aun poseía Eren en sus ojos, lo observo unos momentos.

—Solo mío… Te amo… Eren… — lo beso en la frente, mientras se acomodaba a su lado y tapaba con las sabanas, mientras intentaba de conciliar el sueño, acariciaba con sumo cuidado los cabellos del menor.

.

.

.

Hanji se encontraba desangrando viva en el suelo, mientras que su acompañante Petra estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, ambas se encontraba a unos cuantos metros más allá de la ventanillas con barrotes. Mike quien iba pasando por el lugar de pura coincidencia, observaba a las chicas, extrañado y como siempre intento de oler el aroma del ambiente, solo estaba el de él, amabas mujeres el olor a sangre de Hanji y otro Aroma de dos personas entremezclado, difícilmente indistinguible en ese momito.

—Petra—finalmente llamo el rubio, haciendo que la muchacha lo mirara un tanto sorprendida, este señalo a Hanji, quien comenzaba a convulsionar, por la pérdida de sangre.

—¡H-Hanji-san! — Petra rápidamente se posiciono a la altura de Hanji, intentando de socorrerla.

Mike simplemente volvió a su camino, en busca de Eren, el chico tenía que limpiar los establos.

.

.

.

La tarde había llegado y todos estaban observando bastantes extrañado a Rivaille, quien era acompañado por Mike, ¿Por qué Rivaille se encontraba Limpiando los establos?, todos sabían que Hoy era turno de Eren…

—Eren… esta en cama… y Rivaille dijo que aria sus tareas—aclaro finalmente Petra, mientras que los soldados presentes aceptaron aquella escusa, por el solo hecho de que Hanji se encontraba con pérdida de Sangre masiva, creyendo que la científica había hecho algo indebido a Eren y por eso estaba media muerta… Rivaille había atacado…

Petra sonrió nerviosa mientras todos se retiraban…

Si solo supieran que la culpa la Tiene Rivaille… pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo al Sargento, siempre podría culpar a Hanji de algo que le pasara a Eren… solo unas cuantas patadas bastaban…

* * *

Fin~

* * *

**_Lo admito, me demore muchos días para hacer esto!... se que nunca se lo he dicho, pero yo subo los capitulo cuando tengo el otro listo, subí el especial ya que el capitulo 4 esta listo y el 5 lo tengo a medio escribir, yo creo que en dos o tres días más y Tan! lo tendré... de verdad, perdónenme si hay decepciones por el Lemon. ¿que más?... Pues... de verdad quiero saber que les pareció, asi que... Si Tu persona que lee esto, si no tienes cuenta NO IMPORTA! :3 Quiero saber tu comentario, no importa si es bueno o malo!, todo es bienvenido... excepto los tomatazos (Romano es Violado por Antonino por cada tomate muerto) ... y balazos... ._. LANCEMOS TOMATES! ... oko no ya xao... sorry si hoy estoy un poco más... Especial XDD es que tengo frio y estoy en mi camita~ :3 _**

**_Agradezco_****_ de todo corazón los Comentarios! y me encantaria contestarlos, pero tengo tres razones bastantes convincentes... _**

**_1. el trabajo me deja como el Copi (para el Orto, devastada, agotada, estrezada (solo hoy) etc etc... Trabajo de Empaque en un supermercado DX tengo que soportar a Viejas que reclaman por todo y NO TE DAN UN MISERO PESO POR IR A DEJARLA AL AUTO, NI LAS GRACIAS... Hijas de su casa (?)) _**

**_2. llego agotada, y tengo que hacer más cosas en mi casa, como lavar, cocinar, planchar, arreglar las cagadas de mi bis Abuela... Si... siempre se manda cagadas con mis cosas... en especial con mi ensalada... siempre las aliña con detergente ._. ;-;_**

**_3. xD me da sueño y se que siempre responderé MUY LARGOS y muchas cosas... mejor agregenme a Face xDDD como Nicole Cornejo o SarahCasguel :3 (tengo una foto de Eren como la Floretista) _**

**_ Sin más... SARAH CAMBIO Y FUERA! _**

**_LAS AMO _**


	5. Complicaciones

**Yei~, ¿Como están?... Ojala que bien! xD... Yo no estoy muy bien... Por poco y me borran el fic por un supuesto Plagio, Por poco y me tiro de un puente, se preguntaran ¿a quien plagia?... pues supuestamente a "Esta en los Genes", DX Dios yo leo ese fic y si no fuera por que Fanfiction como siempre me hace Bullyign (? no recuerdo como se escribe) mis comentarios aparecerían... Nisiquiera aparecen en el fic de una Amiga, pues ya veré que pasa con eso~, Hemmm ... NOS ACERCAMOS AL FINAL! ... sip pero despues del final habrán pequeños omakes, extra, como quieran llamarlo~ sin más bla bla... El fic!**

* * *

**_Resumen: Le dolía Tanto, demasiado, pero aun así callo, sin saber que podría aquella dolencia podría agravarse_**.

_**Advertencia: humor de dudosa procedencia, y posibles (más que seguro) faltas ortográficas **_

* * *

**_"Complicaciones"_**

* * *

La imagen de Eren en aquel estado le había llegado a la mente, Otra vez, suspiro exasperado revolviendo sus cabellos, ya han pasado alrededor de una hora desde que Eren había entrado a Quirófano. Clavo su mirada en sus zapatos, culpándose.

Hanji, se encontraba sentada no muy lejos del lugar de Rivaille, observando algunas de las muecas y acciones del Sargento, ella estaba de igual manera que él, si no hubiera ido en su búsqueda y ayudado al transporte, no podría estar segura de como estaría Eren en aquellos momentos.

Se estaban cumpliendo las dos horas…

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?

.

Semanas antes

.

Se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, mientras que una fuerte punzada en su espalada lo hizo volver a recostarse, bufo molesto, viendo por la ventana y sorprendiéndose por el paisaje anaranjado que sus ojos observaban.

Suspiro molestos, aun recordaba lo que Petra le había dicho, unos días atrás, entendía que estaba en su ultimo trimestre de Embarazo y que se sentiría más cansado y sus cambios de humor serian peores, pero, ¿Dormir casi doce horas es normal?

Volvió a levantarse, pero con más cuidado, nuevamente el dolor en la espalda volvió y con este una ganas tremendas de vomitar. A paso rápido, pero seguro llego al baño, desechando lo que su estómago contenía.

Poso una de sus manos en su espalda y después en su Gran barriga, sintiendo los leves movimientos de su hijo. Sonrió al recordar cuando Rivaille quería sentir a su hijo, la reacción del mayor al sentirlo fue tan divertida, saltando por la sorpresa. Acaricio suavemente la barriga.

–Eres malvado o Malvada, pateando a tu padre cuando quiere sentirte.

Antes de ayer había cumplido las veintinueve semanas de embrazo y tal cual había dicho Petra, su humor cambiaria sin que él se diera cuenta además de los dolores y sus descansos continuos.

A paso lento camino hacia la cocina, tenía un poco de hambre, pensó en que hacer, además hoy llegaba Rivaille y lo más probable era que Hanji se le pegarse, comenzó a cocinar algo bastante sencillo, desde ya hace unas semanas se pasaba casi todo su día en la cocina y había mejorado mucho en la preparaciones de platos –aunque Rivaille no le digiera–, pero a medio cortar un puerro paro, su mirada se volvió un poco borrosa durante unos momentos y un punzante dolor apareció en sus cienes, dejando la comida de lado se masajeo su cabeza y respiro hondo, ignorando el dolor en sus extremidades, una vez que volvió a ver normal, se dedicó a cocinar.

Estaba terminando y de la nada el pequeño malestar en sus cienes volvió a aparecer, volviéndose un dolor de cabeza, mientras que el cansancio volvió a aparecer, su cuerpo reclamo, suspiro derrotado, pero había terminado a tiempo, camino un poco más hacia el living y se sentó en el gran sillón, cerro sus ojos suavemente, sin intenciones de dormir, solo de reposar un momento, pero el cansancio de su cuerpo Era más grande, termino quedándose dormido en el sillón.

.

.

.

Rivaille en ese momento disfrutaría poder golpearla en la boca y volarle todo los dientes para que no hablase, pero le era imposible, ya que estaba cabalgando y si se detenía a golpearla, estaría desperdiciando minutos para ver a Eren y sentir a su Hijo.

– ¿Qué dices Rivaille? – la sonrisa que poseía Hanji fue borrada al notar la indiferencia de su compañero, pero sonrió nuevamente.

Poso su mirada en la distancia, viendo la casa de dos pisos y bastante grande, aun no se cansaba de sorprenderse de la casa que le Regalo Erwin a Rivaille y Eren, pero daba gracias de poder colgarse a Rivaille de vez en cuando para ignorar las preguntas de los compañeros de Eren en especial de la Mikasa, sobre su supuesta Hermana y la Misión que Eren tenia para cuidarla.

Habían llegado a esa casa, dejando los caballos en un pequeño establo que se encontraba allí, entraron y un gran silencio se encontraba en el lugar pero junto con un delicioso aroma de estofado. Hanji cerro sus ojos siendo guiada hasta la cocina por su nariz y estómago, mientras que Rivaille se dirigía hacia el Living, sabiendo que Eren se encontraría allí durmiendo nuevamente y así fue.

Suspiro levemente, pero al ver la suave y delicada mirada de Eren, simplemente lo sacudió un poco, intentando inútilmente de despertarlo.

– ¿habrá comido? – fue una pregunta que se izó a sí mismo el Mayor, frunció el ceño al no saber la respuesta de aquello.

¿Cómo podría despertar a Eren sin que este se molestase?, pero mientras pensaba en una forma de despertar a Eren lo más delicadamente posible, Hanji entro a la habitación, comiendo desesperadamente del plato que traía, ensuciando todo a su paso.

– ¡ESTO ESTA REALMENTE DELICIOSO! ¡EREN TIENES MANOS MAGICAS!

Rivaille dirigió una mirada de odio a Hanji, pero esta seguía comiendo y ambos ignoraron el hecho de que Eren se encontraba observándolos ya despierto por el tremendo grito de la científica.

–Maldita loca… ¿Quién te dio permiso de comer y andar gritando por la casa?

– ¡Pero es que esto esta Delicioso!

–Hanji-san– Ambos miraron a Eren, Quien sonreía tranquilamente, Rivaille tuvo un tic nervioso y sin decir mucho comenzó a limpiar el suelo de la comida que Hanji había botado, mientras que esta le sonrió a Eren de igual manera, sin imaginarse el golpe que Eren la había propinado con uno de los jarrones que se encontraba a los lados del Sillón.

Eren frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, he inconscientemente llevo una de sus manos a la barriga.

–Intenta de no gritar cuando estoy durmiendo, No solo me despierta a mí, A él o ella También… ¿Entendido? – La sonría que dio Eren hacia Hanji, hizo que la mujer temiera por su vida, asistiendo rápidamente y poniéndose firme en saludo de soldado– Bien~…. ¡Vamos a Comer!

Hanji al ver a Eren ir en dirección a la cocina, suspiro más relajada, pero dirigió su mirada hacia Rivaille quien salía del baño secándose las manos, ambos se miraron.

–Siempre tengo cuidado… desde "esa" vez… –pronuncio Rivaille mientras se dirigía a la cocina, ignorando por completo la cara que Hanji había puesto.

Rivaille sabía de los cambios de humor de Eren y los comprendió de unas maneras no muy agradables, pero ciertamente algo más molestaba a mayor, los constantes mareos y lo leves quejidos de noche.

Aquella molestia en su pecho no desaparecía, sentía que algo malo podría ocurrir, pero no sabía el que, el donde, el cuándo o el cómo y aquello lo tenía de malas pulgas.

.

.

.

Dos días habían pasado y Hanji seguía allí, interrumpiendo sus momentos con Eren y su Hijo, Bufo molesto al observar como Hanji estaba encantado sentido los movimiento y pataditas del bebé, mientras que él yacía sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación.

Eren sonreía al ver las expresiones de Hanji, ocultando por completo su dolor de cabeza, ese era el segundo del día y que dolor lo tenía sin cuidado, ya que siempre iban y se iban, ¿eso era normal, no?

Inconscientemente bostezo, llamando la atención de los dos mayores y sin haberse percatado, era cargado por Rivaille hasta la habitación.

Hanji, simplemente se levantó, al ser empujada por Rivaille, observo el lumbral de la puerta, Rivaille era demasiado sobreprotector con Eren. Sonrió al imaginarse a Rivaille con una niña en brazos y sobreprotegiéndola, si Eren tenía una Niña, aria el día a día de Rivaille un infierno…. Solo rezaba para que la niña no saliera como su padre, pero en esos momentos el problema era otro, de Nombre… Mikasa Ackerman.

.

.

.

Todos estaban preocupados, sabían que la chica era bastante callada, pero aquello ya era el colmo.

Al ver nuevamente la silueta salir de la cocina, la mayoría de sus conocidos la seguían con la mirada hasta la salida del comedor, perdiéndola casi de inmediato al cerrar las puertas, todos se miraron entre sí.

—Armin… —el rubio miro a Christa, quien tenía una cara de verdadera preocupación, todos quedaron Choqueados, era como si Christa fuera a llora en cualquier segundo— ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a Mikasa?

Aquella pregunta lo hizo con voz temblorosa, causando que todas las miradas se posaran en Armin, sabiendo que si este hacia llorar a la "Diosa", no se lo perdonarían.

—Yo…—estaba bastante nervioso por aquellas miradas, ¿Qué podía decir?, él no sabía que le ocurría a Mikasa, pero sabía cuál podría Ser la razón… Eren— Yo…

—¡Ah!

Aquella exclamación sorprendió a todos, Jean se encontraba de pie.

—Todos sabemos de sobre manera por qué Mikasa Actúa de esa maneta… y Tiene Nombre… —Jean miro a todos los presente en esa mesa, ignorando el hecho de que Sasha se estaba aprovechando de la situación robando los Panes de las personas cercanas a ellas— Eren… Todo es Culpa de Eren… —Tras decir aquello se volvió a sentar, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que Armin le sonreía.

Todos callaron, a excepción de Sasha quien se atragantaba con el pan. Jean Tenía Razón y ellos tenían que admitir que estaban igual de preocupados por Eren y su Misión… pero Ignoraron el hecho de que Christa se había ido al lado de Petra.

— ¿Enserio? — con gran sorpresa eso llamo la atención de unos cuantos, al igual que la de Yrmi.

Petra Sonrió nerviosa asistiendo, sentía las miradas curiosas de aquellos que observaban a Christa, mientras tanto que la rubia de baja estatura estaba en su mundo.

— ¿¡Cuándo!?

— ¿He?

— ¿¡Petra-san cuando va hacer la Boda!?

Silencio… Todo quedo en completo Silencio, tras la pregunta que grito Christa sin querer, Jean, Conny y Reiner, escupieron por la sorpresa, mientras que Auruo, sangraba al haberse mordido la lengua tras escuchar aquella pregunta, Todos posaron la mirada en Petra…

— ¡¿BODA?!

El comedor se volvió un caos total, todos sacaban conclusiones rápidas, una por una, cada suposición comenzaba a mesclare y entre ellas salían nombre conocidos por todos, de la nada, solo una comenzó a andar por la boca de muchos soldados y esa tenía que ver con la misión de Eren…

¿Por qué Rayos tenía que estar ocurriendo aquello?, observo como todos se sorprendían a la conclusión que ellos mismo habían llegado, que era del casi todo correcta. Suspiro, al escuchar como uno de los solados le preguntaba a los otros tres de su grupo sobre lo que pensaban ellos…

.

.

.

¿Aquello que había escuchado era verdad?, ¡No!, volvió a aumentar el paso, dirigiéndose a los establo, buscaría a Eren a como diera lugar.

— ¡No es verdad! —Pronunciaba una y otra vez, intentando de auto convencerse a sí misma, pero nuevamente aquellas palabras volvieron a su cabeza.

"_**Enserio Hombre, ¡Eren se va a casar con la Hermana de Hanji-san por que la embarazo!… de allí su misión por "Cuidarla"… " **_

Estaba decidida iba a matar aquella vaca.

— ¡Mikasa!

Armin corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, pero esta simplemente lo fulmino con la mirada. Ambos quedaron en silencio, pero Mikasa tenía una parecencia aún más fuere.

— ¿Que? — Fue cortante y Fría, si Armin no tenía nada bueno o interesante que decirle con respecto al Tema, lo noquearía y tomaría su cabello para ir a buscar a Eren.

—So-Sobre Eren… —la mirada de Mikasa se intensifico, haciendo que el rubio retrocediera unos pasos— No tienes por qué Preocuparte…Eren no se va a casar… Solo son Chismes… —Sonrió lo más tranquilo posible, intentando de convencer a la chica, cosa que al parecer resulto, ya que esta relajo los hombros.

—Pruébalo…

La tensión volvió. ¿Cómo iba a probar aquello?, Suspiro, ahora podía entender un poco a Eren, A veces Mikasa Era un dolor de cabeza.

Ambos chicos seguían allí, sin moverse un centímetro, cosa que llamo la atención de Erwin, que pasaba por el lugar en busca de Hanji y Petra.

— ¿Chicos? — ante aquel llamado ambos observaron al comandante, Armin le llego la prueba prefecta.

— ¡Comandante Erwin! — Armin sonrió— Dígale a Mikasa que Eren no se va a casar.

— ¿He?… —Ambos miraron a Erwin— Pero Eren si se va a casar…

Armin en ese momento quería desaparecer, se alegraba al saber que su conclusión era correcta, pero Mikasa no debía saber que Eren estaba Embarazado y con la persona que iba a casarse eran Rivaille o como ella le denominaba el Pingüino con Piel de Mapache.

—Además Rivaille será un gran esposo y padre… y Yo un Gran abuelo~ … Nietos~ Nietos~, Malcriare a Mi nieto~

Mientras seguía cantando "Nietos~" se retiró del lugar dejando a ambos muchachos solos, Armin rápidamente dirigió la mirada a Mikasa, la cual la ocultaba entre sus cabellos, Armin se volteo para marcharse del lugar, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con otras caras conocidas, todas estaban en Shock…

— ¡Maldición! —Se dijo para sí mismo al ver, allí a todos sus amigos.

—Eren… —comenzó Reiner.

—Se va a…. —le siguió Conny.

—"Cazar"…Digo.. Casar… —continuo Sasha.

—¡Con el Sargento Rivaille! —Chillo Christa, sin poder ocultar su felicidad— Ya Quiero ver al Hijo de Eren y Rivaille~ Aunque aún Falta unos meses para que nazca~… ¿Cierto, Armin?

Yrmi comenzó a Reír, mientras revolvía los cabellos de Christa, Armin quedo en blanco, mientras que los demás chicos aun intentaba de procesar información.

—Ese maldito Pingüino… Ahora sí que lo mato… Yo soy la que debería de haberme llevado la virginidad de Eren…

—¡Mikasa! —Chillo Armin avergonzado al escuchar aquellas palabras, de la chica.

Esto cada vez se estaba complicando más… ¿Pero que podía ser peor?

.

.

.

Las dos semanas que Rivaille estuvo en la casa con él, fueron bastantes relajadas, pero los dolores seguían y algunos duraban más tiempo, pero pudo ocultarlos, no quería que Rivaille se preocupara por cosas innecesarias, además Eran normales y ya estaba en la semana treinta y dos del embarazo… un poco más y tendría su hijo o hija en sus brazos.

—Eren…—Volteo a verlo, sonriéndole suavemente, Rivaille se encontraba ya con la ropa de soldado, dentro de unos minutos más se tendría que marchar, pero solo durante una semana— Me voy antes… Tengo un leve presentimiento…

—¡Claro!… Lo más probables es que Hanji este con colapso… —Se sorprendió al sentir el beso que Rivaille le dio en la mejilla, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—No vemos… Cuídate…

Salió de la casa, montándose en su caballo, no estaba del todo convencido de dejar a Eren solo, volteo la mirada, dirigiéndola a la casa, quería volver

¿Qué cosa mala le podía pasar?

Eren se afirmó de una de las sillas, su cabeza dolía mucho más y un miedo sin procedentes lo invadió, miro sus pantalones… tenían sangre…

Su mirada se nublo.

Sus piernas cedieron, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Todo se volvió oscuro…

—Riva…i…lle….

Continuara….

* * *

_**Extra "Ropa de BEBÉ" **_

El grupo que se encontraba junto con el comandante Erwin, lo observaban, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablare, ya este se encontraba observando ropa de bebé.

— ¿Co…Comandante?

Los miro, bastante serio, haciendo que los soldados se tensaran y temieran, pero aquello los sorprendió

— ¿Cuál cuna es la mejor?

Aquella pregunta descoloco a todos, ¿Por qué estaba mirando aquellas cosas para bebés?, nadie sabía la respuesta y las especulaciones no les servían de mucho.

— ¿Por qué no compra las tres?

Todos miraron a Yrmi, quien recomendó aquello sin miedo ni pudor.

—Oh~…

Todos estaba descolocados, ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?, esa era la, décimo tercera vez que Erwin comparaba ropa o cosas para bebés… esperaron unos minutos, media hora para ser más exactos, pero al parecer el comandante no iba a salir, suspiraron exasperados, dirigiéndose por ellos mismos al mercado por la provisiones.

Erwin estaba bastante entretenido con la ropas de los bebes…

—Señor Erwin, ¿se lo guardamos en la habitación de siempre?

El simplemente asistió, tomando unas pequeñas prendas, mientras que la mujer habría uno de los cuatros que tenía, llenos de paquetes, con muy poco espacio. Sonrió, Erwin sería un gran abuelo…

(Fin)

* * *

**wkljalskdja Okey~ ¿Quien me quiere Matar? :3 Yo las amo~ ... También Gracias por sus Review, en especial con el capitulo anterior... También pido mis mas humildes disculpas (se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo) por las falta de Ortográficas masivas del capitulo anterior, es que como lo escribía, re escribía y así sucesivamente, pues... quedo eso... PERO RE EDITARE! LO JURO! ... Ahora... creo que algunas de Face ya conocieron a el "Hijo" de Rivaille y Eren... xDD si es así... ¿que piensan? yo siempre me imagine a esos dos con ese "bebé" xDDDD Ahora...Matenme Plis~ mis gatos no me dejaron escribir tranquila... ME ESTABA MOSTRANDO YAOI! see~ mis gatos... haciéndome yaoi... Oh dios! xDDD ._. ya... Hem...**

**bueno sobre el Plagio... Yo no le di mucha importancia (en un principio)... a pesar de los intentos de razonamiento con la chica o chico (no se que era), de verdad Gracias a dios no paso a mayores... y como castigo le borraron la cuenta (Otra vez por lo que me dijeron) ... por ciertos insultos hacia mi persona... Yukiko (No puedo decir su nombre ni cuenta por que me Viola LOL) Eres Una diosa, Ella me ayudo con parte de mi problema... Ámenla~ y mandenle Zanahorias... ella ama las Zanahorias~ **

**Reviews~? :3 para esta pura y casta escritora! (seeee claroooo~) **

**SARAH CAMBIO Y FUERA... LOS AMO c; **


	6. Tensiones y ¡Sorpresa!

**Yajalo~, He aquí... Si, el Ultimo Capitulo!, Pero Prometo Tenerles especiales... Oh si~ Con el "bebé", ya estoy Trabajando en ellos, Sobre el como es el "bebé"... tengo que terminar de pintar un dibujo, prometo subirlo lo más pronto posible! Tambien Tengo Beta O correctora! :3 Saya-chan! Gracias~ ...Ya sin más Bla Bla Bla... el Capitulo**

* * *

**Resumen: _todo aquello era demasiado, quería saber que estaba ocurriendo… pero no se esperaba aquello. —¿No son hermosos?_**

**_Advertencia: Humor de dudosa procedencia y posible ataque de nervios (aunque lo dudo) XD_**

* * *

**"Tensiones y ¡Sorpresa!"**

* * *

Pudieron relajarse un poco más, gracias a la presencia de Erwin. Hanji se alegró de ver al comandante en el lugar, pero jamás pensó que este actuaría de peor manera de Rivaille, siendo detenido por Petra y Mike, quienes los acompañaban.

La castaña se acercó a la científica.

—¿Qué sucedió? —interrogó bastante preocupada por su tono de voz.

—No lo sé…

Ambas miraron a Rivaille, quien nuevamente miraba con bastante odio a los médicos que pasaban por delante de él, al igual que Erwin. Esos dos de alguna manera sí tenían cierto parentesco.

—Rivaille…

Todos los presentes y enfermeras curiosas, posaron su mirada en aquel doctor quien se quitaba la mascarilla y guantes, el suspiro que soltó, puso de los nervios a todos, dirigió la mirada a Rivaille y posó su mano en su hombro…

Todos pensaron lo peor.

.

Horas antes.

.

Nuevamente paró, volviendo a dirigir su mirada en la dirección por la cual venía. Esa sensación de malestar no se iba y cada minuto que pasaba, las muecas de Eren llegaban a su mente.

—¡Tsk! —frunció el ceño, haciendo que el caballo se volteara hacia la dirección por la cual habían venido, poniéndose en marcha.

_Escuchaba con claridad los vómitos de Eren. Miró en dirección al baño continuo a la habitación, finalmente viendo salir a la persona con una pequeña lámpara de aceite en sus manos. _

—_Eren… —le llamó, haciendo sobresaltar el muchacho, quien le sonrió nervioso._

—_Ri-Rivaille … ¿Discúlpame, te he despertado? —negó, palpando la cama a su lado vacía. _

_Eren rápidamente se colocó en el lugar, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, con un leve sonrojo. _

—_¿Qué te pasó?_

_No hubo respuesta, y para cuando iba a volver a preguntar…_

—_Tiene que haber sido por el dolor de cabeza de la tarde, nada grave… _

Al recordar aquello sucedido anoche, aceleró el paso. Si algo le llegaba a ocurrir a Eren o al bebé, sería culpa suya. Solo suya.

—¡Maldición! —estaba a media hora de su hogar y el malestar en su pecho solo empeoraba. Recordó la temperatura que Eren tuvo antes de marcharse.

Algo no iba bien con Eren, se había percatado, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, al igual que el involucrado en cuestión.

Tenía que llegar lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

Petra simplemente ignoraba la risa de Hanji. Armin había acudido a ella por protección y escondite mientras se pudiera, explicándole, lo que había ocurrido…

—Y él me dijo que guardara el secreto —suspiró cansada, había veces que no reconocía los caprichos y actos del comandante.

Hanji, quien se encontraba ya montada en su caballo, había dejado de reír.

—Bueno, el comandante Erwin está en vedad entusiasmado con esto… si hasta él está organizando la ceremonia, ¿no?

Armin se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Hanji, mientras que Petra simplemente asentía.

—Bueno… en eso está… —aclaró Petra, recordando que estaba más preocupado comprando ropa de bebé de la mejor calidad.

Nuevamente la risa de Hanji inundó los establos, comenzando a avanzar sobre su caballo. Le sonrió a ambos chicos, apuntándoles los dos animales detrás de ellos, haciéndoles recordar por qué estaban allí.

Agradecía a Erwin enviarla donde Rivaille. El castillo estaba bastante ruidoso, no solo porque ya más de la mitad sabía lo de la boda de Eren y de su embarazo casi imposible, pero más por lo primero, el comandante no quería que Rivaille se enterara de la boda que estaba organizando y ahora, todo el escuadro de Reconocimiento estaba involucrado en ello. Aumentó la velocidad, si tenía suerte, podría encontrarse con Rivaille en medio del camino. Ahora tenía que pensar en alguna excusa para del porque la enviaron a ella y no a una paloma mensajera.

Suspiró, esperaba poder convencer a Rivaille sin problemas.

.

.

.

Petra envió a Armin a la cuidad, en busca de los paquetes que Erwin había encargado mientras que ella intentaba de poner orden en el lugar, cosa que veían imposible. El dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento era inmenso, no solo por el bullicio y el desorden del lugar, también era factor del hecho de que cierta muchacha de bufanda rojiza la seguía donde fuera que iba. Suspiró al ver a Auruo no muy lejos de su camino.

Disminuyó su paso, para llegar donde su compañero se hallaba junto con los demás, se había colocado detrás de él sin que nadie se percatase.

—Ese Eren en verdad como pudo hacerlo… ¡ojala perdiera al bebé! —soltó con veneno Auruo, sorprendiendo a los dos hombres que se encontraban con él.

—¡Oye Auruo! No puedes decir eso en verdad ¿cierto? Estoy más que seguro de que todo ocurrió por culpa de la sargento Hanji.

—¡Tsk! ¡Cállate! Todo es culpa de ese mocoso —uno—, estúpido—dos—, y…

—¡Auruo! —todo quedo en silencio. Auruo no había terminado por la llamada de Petra, haciendo que este se mordiese la lengua—. Ojalá te cortaras la lengua… —sonrió siendo envuelta en un aura bastante oscura—. Tu parecencia es molesta y eres un mal perdedor e intento de hombre… Siempre intentando de copiar a Rivaille…

Mikasa simplemente observó desde lejos, no había alcanzado a escuchar lo que el hombre de nombre Auruo había dicho, pero si había escuchado las palabras de Petra. Ahora podía mirar a la chica de otra forma, pero el pequeño malestar en su pecho no se marchaba. Suspiró dejando a la mujer con sus compañeros, sin rumbo fijo, tenía que calmarse, nada malo podía ocurrir. Nada malo…

.

.

.

Un quinto. Dos quintos. Tres quintos de camino y aún no se encontraba con Rivaille. Eso sí que era bastante raro, ya debería de habérselo topado, Rivaille siempre era puntual y eso la preocupó… ¿y si algo le paso a Eren? Rivaille dejaría todo de lado por Eren. Todo. Aunque este no lo admitiera. Aumentó la velocidad lo más rápido que el caballo se lo permitiese, con un poco de suerte llegaría en cinco minutos al pueblo y otros cinco a la casa.

No quería ni imaginarse que podía haber retrasado a Rivaille, aunque este podía ir de un simple estornudo, hasta lo peor, pero quería descartar las últimas opciones. ¿Aborto espontáneo? ¿Habían unas altas posibilidades de que Eren abortara? Ella no lo sabía, pero podía ser probable, ya que Eren era hombre. A pesar de tener la posibilidad de concebir, no se descartaban las posibilidades de aborto. Bufó molesta, las posibilidades podían ser infinitas y estaba pensando el peor escenario posible.

Continuó en silencio, con su mente en blanco, ya comenzaba a divisar la casa y en frente a la puerta de entrada una carreta. ¿Qué rayos hacía una carreta frente a la casa de Eren y Rivaille? De apoco comenzó a bajar la velocidad del caballo, sorprendiéndose por lo que sus ojos veían: Rivaille cargaba a Eren en una sábana blanca con leves manchas carmesís, colocándolo suavemente en la carreta

—¡Rivaille!

Aquel grito de la mujer sobresaltó al Sargento, quien se volteó. Sus ojos estaban llenos de desesperación, aunque su rostro solo demostraba levemente preocupación. Hanji bajó de su caballo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la carreta, viendo como Eren se encontraba, el cual respiraba agitadamente y gruñía de vez en cuando de dolor. Al parecer este se encontraba inconsciente.

—¡¿Qué… Qué paso?!

—Tsk… ¡No lo sé! —Hanji lo miró sorprendida, Rivaille le había gritado con la voz temblorosa—. Cuando regresé estaba en el suelo… sangrando levemente e inconsciente.

—¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un medico! ¡Rápido!

—¡Maldición Hanji! Eso lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo. Ahora mejor sirve para algo y engancha tu caballo a la carreta, llegaremos más rápido.

Hanji hizo lo que Rivaille le había dicho. Antes de ponerse en marcha, había enviado un mensaje con una paloma mensajera. Sería lo más rápido y era mejor de que Erwin también lo supiera.

Se colocó a un lado de Eren, mientras que Hanji conducía. Tomó la mano izquierda de Eren, acariciando suavemente el anillo de compromiso. Su mirada se relajó, dejando al fin libre la expresión de preocupación, sintiendo los leves apretones que Eren daba. No lo soportaba, se sentía culpable de aquello e impotente por no poder hacer nada… solo esperar y observar…

—Maldición… Eren resiste… No me dejes

.

.

.

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitiesen, había ido del lado sur del castillo, al lado norte y nuevamente dirigiéndose al sur. En esos momentos maldecía, en verdad maldecía la manía de Erwin de caminar de un lado a otro, tenía que alcanzarlo antes de que saliera hacia la cuidad. No, no tenía… debía alcanzar al comandante y mostrarle aquel mensaje enviado por Hanji. A lo lejos divisó los establos y el caballo del comandante junto con el jinete, comenzando su marcha. Respiró profundamente en su carrera y soltó aquel grito llamando la atención del comandante y sus acompañantes, mirándola con gran sorpresa.

—Petra… ¿qué sucede? —vio como la chica una vez cerca de él, se había sostenido desde sus rodillas, comenzando a regular su respiración.

La mujer finalmente se posó recta, mostrando el saludo de soldados y rápidamente extendiéndole el mensaje.

—Léalo por favor…. Es una emergencia…

Algunos curiosos se acercaron, intentando de averiguar qué ocurría, pero al ver los cambios de expresión del comandante, pudieron deducir que no era nada bueno.

—¡Petra!

—¡Señor!

—Ven conmigo. ¡Mike! ¡También, acompáñanos!

Erwin miro a todos los curiosos mientras que Petra tomaba uno de los caballos ya con montura, Posó su mirada en una melena rubia acompañada por una castaña.

—¡Jean! ¡Armin! —ambos se sobresaltaron y se alejaron del otro mientras miraban a Erwin, ambos tenían un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. ¡Ustedes quedan a cargo! ¡Es todo!

Tras dicho aquello, los tres emprendieron carrera hacia su destino. Armin miró un tanto sorprendido aquella orden, pero al ver un pequeño papel que caía suavemente lo tomó, leyendo el contenido, sorprendiéndose.

_**¡Erwin! Algo le ha pasado a Eren, no estamos muy seguros. Rivaille y yo lo llevaremos al hospital donde le hicieron las pruebas, puede que sea un aborto. ¡Petra! Tú también, que nadie más se entere de esto, intenten ser lo más discreto posibles, no sabemos que pueda ocurrir. **_

—Armin—aquel llamado, hizo que este inconscientemente se comiera el papel, ante la atenta mirada de Jean—. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

—Fandaga.

Sonrió, nadie tenía que enterarse de eso, pero… ¿qué le estaba pasando a Eren? ¿Aborto? Eren podía perder a sus hijos. Aquello tendría que guardárselo hasta que el comandante volviera, allí ya preguntaría que sucedería, pero Eren era fuerte. Podría salir de lo que estuviera viviendo.

.

.

.

Suspiró mientras era curada. Rivaille le había dado una gran patada solo por estar en medio, pero entendía al hombre. Suspiró, sentándose a unos cuantos metros más lejos de él. Lo observó. A pesar de que siempre le hubiera gustado ver a Rivaille de esa manera, hoy no lo disfrutaba, ya que Eren estaba de por medio.

Los médicos pasaban de un lado a otro, entrando al cuarto por donde se llevaron a Eren. Las enfermeras solamente llevaban toallas y algunas cosas que una de la mujer dentro de la habitación pedía a gritos, aquello desesperaba a ambas personas, las cuales solo podía esperar. Las manecillas avanzaban tan lento en esos momentos, todo el habiente estaba en tensión. Las enfermeras miraban cada ciertos minutos en la dirección que se encontraba Rivaille, quien simplemente les mostró su anillo de compromiso y después lo besó, tras lo cual las enfermeras ahogaron como pudieron sus gritos.

Una hora, diez minutos. Erwin había llegado junto con Petra y Mike, los cuales lo jalaban de su uniforme, pero fue inútil. Comenzó un escándalo, entre los tres soldados y un par de enfermeras y médicos intentaron de calmarlo, pero solo se calmó al mirar a Rivaille, claro que sin antes golpear a Hanji por accidente. Aquello era una tortura.

Petra se acercó a la científica, ignorando el hecho de que médico que pasaba Erwin y Rivaille lo fulminaban con la mirada.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No lo sé—fue la rápida respuesta de Hanji, quien suspiró—. Cuando llegué vi como Rivaille cargaba a Eren hacia la carreta… las posibilidades son bastantes… pero de que sea un parto antes de tiempo o abortó son bastante más altas…

Volvieron al silencio, Petra miro a Mike, el cual simplemente negó, dando a entender que no tenía idea de nada. Rápidamente la mirada de los tres soldados fueron a parar en Rivaille, este había golpeado fuertemente la pared, llamando la atención de los presentes.

—¿Sar-Sargento?

Él estaba harto, entraría a esa habitación por las malas. Sí o sí.

—Rivaille…

Todos los presentes y enfermeras curiosas posaron su mirada en aquel doctor, quien se quitaba la mascarilla y guantes. El suspiro que soltó puso de los nervios a todos. Dirigió la mirada a Rivaille y posó su mano en su hombro, ocultando su mirada, mientras que Rivaille se tensó, pero la preocupación desapareció de él.

Todos pensaron lo peor.

Pero ese llanto de recién nacido inundó el lugar, Rivaille y Erwin apartaron del medio al médico quien les tapaba la vista empujándolo a un lado inconscientemente, posando sus miradas en aquella criatura que salía en los brazos de una enfermera, pero otros dos llantos más comenzaron a escucharse, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—¡Felicidades! —chilló una de las enfermeras, que en sus brazos poseía a una niña por sus facciones—. Son trillizos… o eso creemos…Pero... ¿No son Hermosos?

—Son… —pronunció Rivaille, mientras con lentitud limpiaba su mano, para tocar suavemente la mejilla de uno de los niños, el cual dejó de llorar enseguida al contacto con su padre.

—¡Mis Nietos! —chilló Erwin para sorpresa de todos. Este rápidamente posó sus manos en la bebé, la cual rápidamente comenzó a hablarle y hacerles leves caricias.

Todos miraban extrañado el comportamiento de Erwin. Pero aún más miraban sorprendidos la sonrisa tranquila de Rivaille mientras tocaba las mejillas de ambos bebés. Eso sí fue una verdadera sorpresa.

.

.

.

Estaba realmente encantado por aquella expresión que solo había visto pocas veces, pero que se la estuviera mostrando a aquel retoño que tenía en sus brazos, le alegraba.

Según el médico, los bebés nacieron con el peso correspondiente a un bebé de nueve meses de gestación y lo que le sucedió era normal en un embarazo múltiple y que gracias a sus genes de titán, había comenzado a sanar más rápido, por algo no llego a un estado crítico. Pero ni él entendía lo que había ocurrido.

—Kya~

Suspiró al escuchar aquel chillido. Con cuidado volvió a mirar aquella ventanilla que se encontraba en la habitación, viendo como las enfermeras y Erwin gritaban. Quería observar un poco más, pero la pequeña manito que sujeto su pecho hizo que retrocediera. A sus dos lados se encontraban los otros dos bebés, la niña y el otro niño, ambos durmiendo, pero tenía que admitir que la expresión de la única mujer lo divertía. Aquellas muecas eran idénticas a las de Rivaille.

—Eren…

Tras aquel llamado miró a Rivaille, el cual se acercó y besó. Eso en vedad lo sorprendió.

—Gracias por darme estos hijos… —Eren se sonrojó, mientras que Rivaille, con sumo cuidado, se movía para no despertar al bebé que sostenía en sus brazos.

—Gr-Gracias a ti por dejar tenerlos, yo…

Ambos se miraron, olvidándose de los mirones que se encontraban fuera, volviéndose a besar, escuchando por fin los chillidos y algunos suspiros.

Eren rió, mientras que Rivaille frunció el ceño molesto.

.

.

Años después…

.

.

El peli negro con mirada dorada bufó molesto. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su hermana semejante idea? Bueno, que más iba hacer. Elyssia era Elyssia, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

—Todo es culpa de papá… —suspiró molesto, dirigiendo su mirada a su acompañante, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre una de las cajas que ocupaban la mayoría del espacio del lugar—. Lamento esto Gilbert… ya veré como compensarte después.

—No te preocupes por eso Sargento Alaric, no me molesta, es m…— pero fue interrumpido por una voz bastante conocida.

—¡Elyssia! ¡¿Ya encerraste a Alaric?!

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Pero cállese!

—¡¿Aún no hay violación?!

Tras aquella pregunta, ambos muchachos encerrados se miraron y se sonrojaron, desviando la mirada.

—¡Elyssia! ¡Hanji-San! ¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! —gritó Alaric, cruzándose de brazos sabiendo la respuesta de ambas mujeres.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué Alaric está encerrado?

Alaric sonrió triunfante al reconocer la voz de su padre y a lo lejos la de su hermano. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que pasar por aquello? Además… quería irse a casa de una vez y pasar los dos días libres que le quedaban con su madre para relajarse…

—Alaric… —miró a su compañero, que se puso de pie, pasándolo en altura y este besó su frente—. ¿Me permites romper la puerta?

Alaric desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido, intentando de controlar su sonrojo.

—Haz lo que quieras… mientras nos saques de aquí…

¿Qué posibilidades existen de que nuevamente alguien quedara embrazado? Pues solamente podría ocurrir con los hijos de Eren, y eso Elissya y Hanji querían descubrirlo. ¿Alaric o Varick podrían quedar embarazados? Solo había una forma, pero… ¿podrán lograrlo?

Este mundo está lleno de sorpresas, nunca las conseguirás buscando. Pero siempre pueden llegar otras sin que te lo imagines.

Fin (?)

* * *

**_¡Especial! ¿Quién es el mayor?_**

El médico junto con algunas enfermeras se encontraban sentados en la misma mesa, todos en silencio. Aquella pregunta lanzada por Erwin los sorprendió. _¿Quién es el mayor?_

—Entonces… ¿no lo sabes?

El médico suspiró, estaba más preocupado por el estado de Eren y de los bebés, antes de preocuparse por a quien había sacado primero…

—No… mis prioridades eran otras…

Todo volvió a una tensión y ambos hombres suspiraron.

—Muy bien. ¡Entonces Varick es el mayor! —aclaró eso con mucha emoción y todos lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Varick…?

.

.

.

Rivaille estaba mirando con total paciencia a los dos niños, mientras que Eren dormía tranquilamente.

— ¿Cómo rayos Erwin los distingue? — bufó molesto cruzándose de brazos, tenía un gran camino por delante, pero tenía cuatro hermosas razones para jamás morir— Elissya… quédate quieta…

Miró molesto a la única mujer, quien se movía de un lado para otro. De la nada comenzaron a salir leves lágrimas de sus ojos, amenazando a llorar. Rivaille rápidamente la tomo en brazos, mientras que la pequeña manito de la niña jugaba con su pañoleta, jalándola con fuerza, soltando una que otra risa.

Pero aún se preguntaba… ¿por qué dejaron que Erwin le pusiera los nombres? Dirigió su mirada un gran montón de cajas en un rincón del cuarto, que decían los nombres de los tres bebés…

"_**Con cariño… su abuelo Erwin" **_

Leyó aquello alzando una de sus cejas. ¿Abuelo?... mejor no preguntaba.

* * *

***se protege de la silla que Miche le puede lanzar* ¿con gusto a poco?... Tranquilas... :3 intentare (no prometo nada) en uno de los especiales hacer la Boda xDDD Oh dios... media Orgía que ocurrirá si lo hago! asdasdasdasdasdasdasd Okey necesito un psicólogo ewé... Hem~ ... No lloren! (?) en verdad se viene los especiales aunque creo que me van a quedar un poco ... no se... Raros, oh Dog! que más les puedo decir, No se! ... xDD Ah ya se... Saya-chan no te enfades... estoy Trabajando en otro proyecto con Saya-chan! por supuesto que es un Riren! C; pero no les diré más, tienen que esperar = avisare por uno de mis especiales cuando lo vallamos a subir claro! ... ¿cuantos especiales serán?... Ni yo misma lo se xDDD solo se que tendrá al rededor de dos o tres paginas en Word ...**

**quiero agradecer sus comentarios! ellos me sacan sonrisas... y Miche DX no me esperaba que me lanzaras una silla, Sayuki-chan Yo también te amo... pero soy de Irma, Miche, Shion y Saya, lo siento lo nuestro es Imposible u.u, PaulitaXDB-San (?) dejemos ser a Eren... Por algo Rivaille lo ama xDD, Lucy-Nee si lo se... Los Gemelos son tuyos, Takane-chan, es que en ese momento Fume Orégano xDD  
**

**Okey! Tome comentarios al azar... pero enserio... ;-; Miche me dolio lo de la Silla... xD Sorpresas, Sorpresa~ xDDD Okey! El próximo capitulo o mejor Dicho especial entre el Jueves o Viernes, No digo Hora en especifico, por que soy toda una malvada y ni yo misma cumplo aveces con los horarios xDDD Sin más... **

**SARAH CAMBIO Y FUERA **

**¿Reviews~? :3 **


	7. Especiales 1 y 2

**Ejem! Bien! no, no soy Sarah (no de verdad que no lo soy ._.) soy Saya-chan dattebayo! XP venía a presentar en el lugar de Sarita los especiales 1 y 2~ que relación tenemos para que venga yo en su lugar? pues... soy su beta, estamos haciendo un fic junta y eh.. ya(?) ah, y yo soy su papá virtual (?) aunque yo sea mujer, ni modo (?)**

**Bueno~ los especiales, en mi opinión, son bien chistosos. Y otra cosa! el nombre de Elyssia es mío (?) que mierda...? no, quería decir que yo lo elegí! (?) (no es feo el nombre, es precioso~) XDD Vale, me largo que ni siquiera este es mi fic, solo vengo de paso (?) Enjoy it~ :33**

* * *

1. ¿Explicaciones? … y presentaciones.

No quería, por amor a sus hijos, no quería ir. No por el miedo a que digieran sus amigos, si no a cierta persona… Mikasa, su media hermana sobreprotectora. Arrepintiéndose de haberse subido en aquella carreta que iba en dirección al castillo donde se hallaban sus amigos, estaba dispuesto a noquear a Hanji para escapar junto con sus bebés, pero al divisar aquel lugar no muy a lo lejos declinó.

.

.

.

Cada cierto tiempo todos miraban por cualquier lugar hacia la entrada principal, Rivaille había vuelto hace solo unos días atrás, después de ausentarse alrededor de 3 meses, llegando tranquilamente, y anunciando que Eren también vendría, solo por unos días.

Armin, junto con Sasha y Conny, observaban a Mikasa, la cual estaba pegada igual que una mosca a aquella ventana. Los tres sabían de sobremanera que su amiga estaba a la espera de Eren.

—Mikasa… —llamó Armin, intentando atrapar la atención de la muchacha, pero fue inútil.

—Oiga.

La tensión en el ambiente creció. Rivaille se encontraba al final del pasillo, sosteniendo una escoba y su usual pañoleta que usaba para limpiar.

—¡Se-Señor!

Corearon los tres chicos, a excepción de Mikasa.

—Terminaron de limpiar, ¿no? Pueden descansar…

—¿He?

—¡¿E-Eren?!

Todos los presentes miraron a Mikasa, la cual temblaba como flan y rompía sin piedad aquel marco de la ventana. Rivaille y los otros se acercaron a la ventana más cercana a cada uno, observando como Hanji cargaba con un bebé entre sus brazos y Eren con otros dos, los cuales jugaban alegremente con las tirillas de la camisa del menor.

—¡Tres!

Armin estaba sorprendido. ¿Tres bebés? Era posible aquello. Bueno científicamente sí, las posibilidades que dos óvulos se fecunden en el mismo momento son bastante escasas pero no imposibles. Pero, que uno de esto se divida… eran posibilidades casi nulas… pero no imposibles… Ahora entendida un poco de los largos debates con Hanji semanas atrás.

—Es una orden—habló de la nada Rivaille, llamando la atención de todos—. Vayan a la cocina y esperen allí. ¡Ahora!

La única que se quedó en el lugar fue Mikasa.

—Ackerman, dije: ¡Es una Orden!

—No… —abrió la venta de golpe, con intenciones de llamar a Eren, pero Rivaille la jalaba de la bufanda—. Maldito pingüino con cara de marmota.

—Esa será Hanji… —la soltó de una manera violenta.

Ambas miradas soltaban odio hacia el otro, deseándose la muerte más dolorosa posible, pero había algo que uno tenía y el otro no. Mikasa tenía que admitirlo, había perdido a Eren, por…. ese pequeño hombrecillo.

—Tienes que…—pero fue interrumpida por el mismo Rivaille.

—Mataría y daría mi vida por él… No me sobreestimes… cuñada…

.

.

.

Los tres pequeños bebés miraban atentamente a las mujeres y hombres que los rodeaban.

Petra le hacía señas con las manos, aunque solo el bebé con ojos dorados la miró, pero rápidamente la ignoró. Sasha escondía alguna comida que otra comida; Armin, al igual que Petra, intentaba llamar la atención de los bebés, pero con morisquetas. Solo el de ojos verdes iguales a los de Eren lo miró, volviendo a mirar a cierta chica.

Ymir estaba fantaseando despierta, casi babeando mientras que todos posaron su mirada en Christa, la cual solo sonreía, sonrojada y movía un juguete para gatos de un lado a otro. Aquella acción llamo la atención de los tres bebés, mientras que la única chica intentaba de atrapar dicho juguete, siendo observada por sus hermanos. La pequeña niña estaba bastante enfadada al no poder atrapar dicho juguete, insistiendo ahora aún más constantemente a los movimientos de Christa. Esto hizo que algunos soltaran un "Tierno" mientras que las chicas presentes comenzaban a retorcerse, por la inocencia y lindura de la pequeña.

Eren observaba aquella escena, agradeciendo que no lo bombardearan de preguntas y el hecho de que Mikasa aún no aparecía por el lugar, aunque en verdad quería verla y decirle la verdad, pero… al parecer alguien ya había soltado todo lo que le sucedía.

—Kya~

Aquello llamo la atención de Eren y rápidamente poso su mirada en sus hijos. Los dos pequeños niños solo movían la cabeza siguiendo a aquel juguete, mientras que la niña movía sus brazos con locura y abría la boca de vez en cuando, haciendo pucheros.

—Qué es todo este escándalo…

Todos quedaron en silencio dirigiendo su mirada a Rivaille, los niños también. Pero de la nada la niña comenzó a llorar, alertando a todos.

Para cuando Petra y Hanji iban a calmarla, Rivaille ya le tenía en brazos. Eren se apresuró, llegando donde su hija.

—Elyssia— la niña lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Qué pasó?

Tenía que admitirlo, a veces no entendía a su hija, ella podía estar lo más alegre y de la nada lloraba. Pero al ver que la pequeña señalaba efusiva el juguete que Christa tenía entre sus manos.

—¡Aaaa! ¡A! ¡Oooo!

Emitía aquellas vocales una y otra vez, estirando sus manitas, finalmente consiguiendo dicho juguete que su padre arrebató de mala gana de las manos de Christa.

Rivaille se lo entregó con una expresión más relajada, mientras que Elyssia lo miraba radiante con pequeñas estrellas a su alrededor. Comenzó a moverlo suavemente, riendo. Todos presenciaban aquella escena, golpeándose suavemente unos a otros. Rivaille había, sí, había sonreído al ver a su hija jugar de aquella manera. Aquello era algo muy raro ver al Sargento, pero lo que pasó ante sus ojos los sorprendió…

Eren sudaba frío al igual que otros; Hanji se aguantaba la risa; Petra estaba hecha de piedra al igual que Auruo y sus compañeros; y Mikasa… solo observaba callada y sorprendida ante aquel acto.

Elyssia le había metido la punta de aquel juguete en la nariz a Rivaille. La niña miró a su padre y comenzó a reír, retirando aquel objeto de la nariz y comenzando a golpear la cara de Rivaille con bastante diversión. Ojos, mejillas, nariz… cada golpe comenzó suave, pero empezó a aumentar en intensidad, al igual que su risa, ignorando el aura asesina de su padre.

—¡Elyssia!

La niña miro a Eren dejando de golpear a su padre, pero enfadada. Nuevamente de la nada comenzó a llorar, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su padre.

—¡Ajajajajajajaja! —Hanji estalló en risa—. Rivaille, la paliza que te ha dado tu h…

Pero a Hanji la pateó y la comenzó a golpear aún con su hija en brazos, la cual ahora reía y sus hijos también.

— ¡QUE NO LE ENSEÑES VIOLENCIA A LOS NIÑOS!

—¡Sar-Sargento! —chillaron algunos soldados al ver tal acto.

—Oh~… esa niña me cae bien…

—¡MIKASA! —chilló Armin al percatarse de la presencia de la chica.

—¡¿Mikasa?! —esta vez fue Eren, quien dejo de poner atención a tal acto de brutalidad que Rivaille le enseñaba a sus hijos.

—¡Patata!

Todos miraron a Sasha, la cual simplemente se había animado a gritar aquello, de alguna forma liberando la tensión que se había creado de la nada.

.

.

.

Los tres bebés jugaban alrededor del cuerpo inconsciente de Hanji, también dándole pequeños golpes. A pesar de tener tres meses, eran bastante activos y aprendían rápido. Pero ahora Rivaille aclaraba unas cuantas cosas con los soldados… o mejor dicho a Mikasa.

Eren estaba como un tomate maduro, mientras que Conny, Jean y los demás intentaban de ignorar aquella conversación, cruzada por los dos soldados más fuertes.

—Y si le lames las tetillas mientr…

— ¡YA PAREN!

Gritó Eren, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

¿Cómo esos dos podrían hablar de cómo excitarlo? E intercambiar ideas o fantasías es como si de la nada la rivalidad entre ellos nunca hubiera existido y fueran los mejores amigos o amigas hablando de sexo como si nada. Pero no era así, además la persona implicada estaba presente.

—Oye Eren… es verdad q… —Jean calló enseguida al ver aquellas miradas de Mikasa y Rivaille sobre su persona—. ¿Co-Cómo se lla-llaman los niños?

Todos se voltearon a ver a los pequeños.

—Pues… ya saben el nombre de la niña… pero es Elyssia.

La niña de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo jugaba alegremente estirando los cabellos de Hanji con un poco de violencia, nadie podría decir si tenía parecido con Eren o Rivaille, pero sería como una combinación de los dos.

—Esa es mi niña/sobrina —pronunciaron por lo bajo Mikasa y Rivaille, asintiendo levemente, ignorando el hecho de que todos los habían escuchado… menos Eren…

—Varick, es el pequeño que mira a Hanji fijamente…

El niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes idénticos a los de Eren, tal cual había dicho su madre, miraba fijamente a Hanji y de vez en cuando quería tocarla, pero se retractaba. Ese era igualito a Eren.

—Y el último…

El otro niño, de cabellos negros y ojos dorados, igualito a Rivalle, el cual estaba a punto de morder o lamer a Hanji, fue detenido por las palabras de su padre.

—Alaric… la muerdes y puedes morir…

—¡Rivaille!

— ¡Qué! Es la pura verdad…

Alaric se detuvo de inmediato, ante la mirada de todos. Frunció el ceño, lo más probable es que lo haya aprendido de su padre y de la nada, intentó abofetear a Hanji, aunque no pudo.

Ignorando las conversaciones de Rivaille y Mikasa, todos comenzaron a jugar con los bebés, mientras que Petra tomaba un té junto a Eren…

—Eren…

— ¿Dime Petra?

— ¿Por qué dejaron que el comandante pusiera los nombre de los bebés?

Muy buena pregunta, ni el mismo lo sabía, si hasta el mismo comandante había decidido por capricho que Varick era el mayor, seguido de Alaric y la "adorable" Elyssia… y estaba seguro de que Rivaille también tenía esa pregunta. ¿Por qué dejaron que Erwin le pusiera los nombres? Suspiró sin saber la respuesta…

—No lo sé… realmente… no lo sé…

Observo como Erwin, —sí, él se encontraba allí—, levantaba a Elyssia haciendo que esta se riera, tras los "Wiiii" que este le hacía mientras la movía de un lado a otro.

Pero estaba feliz, sus hijos eran una verdadera caja de sorpresas…

2. Primeras palabras

Los niños ya habían cumplido 13 meses y era momento de que comenzara a decir sus primeras palabras, aunque balbuceaban una que otra cosa. Rivaille cuando los cuidaba, los llevaba con él hacia el castillo, mientras que había veces que Erwin les daba lecciones…

Suspiró al ver como Elyssia juagaba con los juguetes que sus hermanos le cedían. Hace ya alrededor de una semana que no podía regresar a casa con sus hijos, el porqué: una salida de exploración, donde pedían explícitamente que Eren y Rivaille fueran.

Los dos niños observaron a su madre, abriendo la boca para pronunciar algo, pero el gran estruendo de la puerta abriéndose los asustó, escondiéndose rápidamente detrás de su hermana, la cual seguía jugando tranquilamente.

Hanji había entrado a la habitación volando, seguida de un molesto Rivaille. Los dos niños al ver a su padre se relajaron, volviendo a observar a su hermana, mientras que Eren solamente se tensó al ver la molestia de Rivaille.

Al parecer no podían ocultar más el hecho de sus hijos, tendrían que contárselo a los altos mandos. Pero ni Erwin ni Rivaille querían contarlo y Eren sabía por qué, y eso solo tenía una palabra: experimento.

Al escuchar el suspiro de Eren se irrito aún más, volviendo a golpear a Hanji, quien comenzaba a quejarse levemente. Descargó todo contra la científica, ignorando el hecho de que Christa, Ymir y Petra entraban a la habitación.

— ¿Todo salió mal Eren?

Christa miró a Eren tras preguntar aquello, y con solo la mirada de cansancio del muchacho la respuesta fue dada, irritando aún más a Rivaille, quien se desquitaba con Hanji.

—Ha~ … Pobre Hanji-san… —pensó Petra al ver como los tres niños aplaudían con entusiasmo al ver a su padre golpearla con tal brutalidad.

— ¿Y por qué dejan de esconder que son sus hijos de una vez por todas?

La pregunta que había soltado Ymir sin preocupaciones hizo que el ambiente se tensara, ganándose la mirada irritada de Rivaille sobre ella, pero ante aquella mirada no retrocedió. Ymir estaba en lo correcto, pero no querían someter a sus hijos a experimento. Rivaille con suerte soportaba a Hanji, y tener a otros no era muy convincente, además podrían ser excluidos y no ser considerados niños por el solo hecho de que su "madre" es un hombre.

—Tú estás mal… ya me basta con que esa Loca "cuatro ojos" ande detrás de MIS hijos… —Petra y Christa se acercaron a Eren, ocultándose detrás de su espalda—. No quiero que ellos sean parte de un…

— ¡Espetimento!

—Eso mis…

Silencio. Toda la habitación quedo en silencio, dirigiendo sus miradas a los niños. Varick y Alaric estaban observando tranquilamente la disputa, mientras que Elyssia observaba el cuerpo de Hanji. Todos se miraron entre sí con la misma sorpresa, volviendo a dirigir la mirada a los niños.

—Elyssia, deja de jugar con ese charco de sangre, te vas a ensuciar…

Advirtió Eren al ver que la niña ya estaba sucia con la sangre de Hanji.

—¡No! ¡Mamá!

Aquellas palabras retumbaron como eco en los oídos de todos. ¡Elyssia había dicho mamá! Eren aún con sorpresa se acercó a la pequeña, posicionándose a su altura seguido por las tres chicas, mientras que Rivaille se acercaba a sus hijos, sin quitarles la mirada.

—¿Cómo has dicho Elyssia?

Pregunto incrédulo Eren, mientras que la niña lo miraba con una sonrisa.

—¡Mamá! —apuntó a Eren—. ¡La Peta! ¡Boita! —apuntó a Petra y Chista—. ¡Ymir-san! —Ymir sonrió victoriosa tras aquel nombramiento, y finalmente apuntó a Hanji—. ¡Maniata…! ¡Lora! —frunció en ceño golpeando a Hanji, frustrada—.Tandi…

Ymir simplemente acariciaba la cabeza de la menor mientras que los otros tres se retorcían de dulzura. Rivaille, por su parte, seguía observando a sus hijos, los cuales miraban a su hermana. Después ambas miradas, tanto verde como dorada, se miraron y se dirigiendo a la mirada oscura de su padre. Con cuidado ambos se pusieron de pie y apoyados con el baúl detrás de ellos, hicieron el saludo militar.

—¡Seno! —primero fue Alaric, imitando a su madre con su saludo, ocultando su mirada verdosa.

—E… Papá—corrigió Varick.

Rivaille cerró sus ojos mientras asentía levemente, ignorando la pequeña sonrisa que se le estaba formando en su rostro, pero todo cambió. Los fuertes pasos y llamados de algunos soldados sorprendidos o asustados lo hicieron voltear hacia la puerta. Se dirigió rápidamente a Hanji sintiendo aquellos pasos aún más cerca y la pateó en dirección a la puerta, siendo detenida en pleno vuelo por una mano, correspondiente a Erwin, el cual al ver que entre sus manos tenia a Hanji la lanzó por la ventana más cercana.

Las miradas de los niños se iluminaron y gritaron a coro.

—¡Abuelo!

El rubio miró a los niños, sorprendido, mientras que estos reían, repitiendo el "Abuelo" una y otra vez. Erwin finalmente chilló, y como si de un niño se tratase, comenzó a jugar con sus nietos autoproclamados.

—Él le debería de haber cambiado los pañales…

Eren y Petra suspiraron, aún recordaban aquellos días en que Rivaille estaba a punto de lanzar a los niños por las escaleras cuando a él le tocaba el cambio de pañales y, a pesar de las dificultades, aún hoy… él cambia los pañales.

—¡Papá! —gritaron los niños, llamando la atención de todos—. Popo…

Ni el cómo, ni el cuándo, nadie se enteró en que momento Rivaille había tomado a sus hijos y desaparecido del lugar con dirección al baño, mientras que Hanji y Erwin reían a escondidas, intentando que Elyssia pronunciara una palabra.

—R-a-v-i-o-l-i… Vamos Elyssia-chan~, dilo—pronunció Hanji limpiando la sangre de sus lentes.

—Raoi… ¡Papá!

—Ely-chan—la niña miro a Erwin—, es Ravioli… como esos fideos que estuve comiendo ayer…

—¿Comia? ¡¿Comité papá?! —la mirada de la menor se iluminó, poniéndose de pie, intentando de pronunciar algo, sin logarlo. Simplemente se dedicó a mover los brazos rápidamente—. ¡Qeo! ¡Mi!

Erwin y Hanji, simplemente sonrieron al ver aquella escena… dios como disfrutarían haciendo que Elyssia le perdiera el respeto a su padre, sabiendo que sus hermanos y el mismo Rivaille le hacían el gusto en todo a la única mujer de la familia.

* * *

**Ok? Soy la única que vio una crueldad extrema sobre la pobre Hanji? XP fue crueldad pura! como la muerte de Petra D:! ok no ._. bien, Sarita quiere reviews para saber que os ha parecido... y yo también quiero saberlo, mi niña escribe bien, no me digáis que no (que mierda? Saya, es mayor que tú por unos meses! (?)) ejem! ya!**

**Petra... la petas! (?) amé esa parte, tenía que ponerlo xDDDD y Mikasa... Mikasa is my love! my little love! y la amé en este especial xDD así que ya puedo estar feliz! jajajaj bien, me voy, porque me extiendo algo... algo? vale, Saya se larga a pescar truchas! (?) chao chao :z**

**¿Reviews para Sarita? Sí, un review ahí abajo que no cuesta nada... (?) es gratis, no cobramos intereses (?) Ravioli os lo agradecerá~ **


	8. Boda y Fiesta

**Yajalo(?)... ¿Como están pequeñas?, ¡Espero que Bien!... Ya ando... 50/50 al intentar de ser respetada y no tratada como un objeto por mis jefes en la pega, ya que ellos no cumplen con sus responsabilidades... pero Buenooo al menos ya están advertidos, Soy mala (?) mañana me tendré que comer las miradas de reproches de sus amigos y uno de ellos es ... un idiota monumental... pero buenooo... (lo siento intentaba de desahogarme) _*Le lanzan una mesa*_ YA BUENO! ¡ahora a lo que vinieron! El especial que tengo prometido desde hace mucho! :3 La boda! Oh Yeah!_ *corre por su vida antes de que la maten*_**

Disclaimer: _**Shingeki No me pertenece, Si no... Rivaille-San ya se Hubiera Violado a Eren**_

_**Notas al final del capitulo. **_

**_Aclaración_**_**: una parte de este capitulo no le he escrito yo (Lemon) HA SIDO ESCRITA POR SAYA-CHAN MI BETA, TE AMI, ASI QUE A LAS PERSONAS QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO EL LEMON DEJEN UN REVIEWS Y SUS AGRADECIMIENTOS A ELLA. **_

* * *

**_3. Boda._**

* * *

—_¡Eren! —chilló Christa de emoción al ver salir a Eren con aquel vestido, mientras que Conny y Sasha contenían la risa. _

—_Te ves… ¿bien?_

_Eren miró a Petra avergonzado y con pequeñas lágrimas amenazando con salir. _

—_No… ¡NO USARÉ ESTO!_

—_¿Que no usarás Er…?_

_Nadie temió, Christa y Petra sin piedad cerraron la puerta en toda la cara de Rivaille, mientras que Sasha y otras reclutas comenzaban a empujar a Rivaille lejos de la habitación, donde yacía Eren. _

—_¡No se puede ver a la novia con vestido antes de la boda! _

_Chillaron, empujando a Rivaille, quien empujó a Hanji, la cual cayó por las escaleras. Rivaille miró a la chicas molestas, pero eso no las intimidó, al contrario, la mirada de las mujeres en contra de Rivaille lo hicieron entender de que si volvía a poner un pie por el lugar lo matarían vivo. _

—_Tks… Recuérdenlo… ¡__**Él**__… —apuntó en dirección a la puerta donde yacía Eren encerrado—… __**es mío**__!_

Petra suspiró al recordar aquello mientras ayudaba a al Elyssia de ya dos años de edad a bañase. La niña la miró curiosa y sonrió.

—Papá Ravioli y mamá… estarán bien.

Aquello la sorprendió, sabía que Elyssia era bastante atenta e inteligente para su edad, al igual que sus hermanos, pero rió ante la preocupación de la pequeña.

—Eso lo sé, Ely-chan…

—Tía Hanji me prometió que no le echaría "eso"….

Elyssia volvió a jugar con el agua dejando a Petra petrificada, recordando aquella sonrisa traviesa y malévola de la científica al salir de la cocina, mientras se venía a cuidar a los niños.

—_**Quiero romper la tensión sexual entre algunos y ver si esto —mostrando una botella— funciona… ¡mi especial afrodisíaco!**_

Hanji se iba a arrepentir de las consecuencias… de eso estaba segura.

—Menos mal y me los vine a cuidar.

.

.

Horas antes

.

.

El castillo en esos momentos era un caos. Todos estaban haciendo algo y desordenando aún más de lo que ya estaba. Erwin había desaparecido y él era el que estaba organizando aquello.

Rivaille se tuvo que encerrar en una de las habitaciones que estaba con regalos, la mayoría de Erwin, el caos que estaba en los pasillos lo estaba sacando de quicio y aun se preguntaba el cómo Erwin lo había convencido de aquello. Él no quería una ceremonia ni nada llamativo, con solo tener el compromiso y respuesta de Eren le bastaba, pero, según Erwin, sus hijos no serían sus hijos si no había ceremonia de por medio y Eren sería padre soltero…

—A la mierda Erwin… ya me las pagarás.

Soltó con voz fastidiada de solo escuchar los gritos de varias personas al mismo tiempo. Lo único bueno de aquello era que tendría alrededor de una semana y algo más con Eren a solas, ya que con sus hijos en casa, no podía hacer gemir a el menor de la manera que él quería.

.

.

.

Ymir estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre Christa, esta estaba sonrojada y un tanto cohibida por la respuesta tan sincera que Eren había dicho a su pregunta.

"¿Han tenido relaciones con los niños en casa?" fue la pregunta soltada por curiosidad por Christa, la cual fue respondida. "Sí, aunque siento que Rivaille se contiene demasiado y cuando no están los niños, es… tan… caliente". Eren también estaba avergonzado, lo había soltado sin pensarlo mucho.

Miró hacia el espejo a su costado, volviendo a verse en aquel atuendo con ligeros toques rojos, no muy intensos pero presentes. ¿Cómo rayos accedió a usar un vestido de novia? La respuesta era sencilla: las ilusiones de sus amigas, solo por esa razón no se negó a usar el vestido que Erwin le había entregado, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que Hanji también estaba involucrada indirectamente.

Tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso y si lo hubieran dejado solo, lo más probable es que en esos momentos estaría de camino a ver a sus hijos, aún sabiendo que Petra fue a cuidarlos. Suspiró escuchando el escándalo que se iba creando fuera de la habitación, al parecer Erwin había desaparecido y él era el que estaba organizando todo…

—Eren…

Llamó Ymir mientras que Christa cerraba sus ojos y tapaba sus oídos, los ojos verdosos del chico se posaron en los negros, haciendo que esta sonriera con malicia y picardía.

—Será mejor que te prepares en la noche, estoy más que segura de que te harán gemir hasta que no puedas hablar.

—¡¿He?! — chilló Eren rojo hasta las orejas, imaginando aquello.

—¡Ymir!

Esta vez fue Christa, la cual al ver la cara de Eren, regañó a su amiga, ignorando por completo que el sonrojo incrementaba cada vez más, ya que su mente imaginaba las diferentes maneras que podía ocurrir esa noche y las siguientes.

.

.

.

Solo faltaban unos minutos para comenzar la ceremonia y Erwin al fin había aparecido junto con Mikasa. Sí, juntos. La mujer estaba un tanto enfadada y, como siempre, con aquella bufanda. Hanji observó, sin poder escuchar la conversación que ambos tenían, pero lo más probable es que él tendría que entregar a Eren y ella no podía.

—No puedes matar a Rivaille, recuerda que _**Elyssia**_ quedara sin victima quien torturar.

Mikasa simplemente asintió, le había agarrado cariño a Elyssia y le encantaba ver como la menor era la única que salía ilesa de los golpes y malos ratos que le hacía pasar a su padre, además de que ella también la cuidaba y la pequeña daba a entender que le gustaba molestar a su padre. Solo por ella no mataría a Rivaille lo que restaba de su vida.

—Pero _**yo soy**_ la madrina de Elyssia.

Advirtió, haciendo que Erwin asintiera rápidamente… ya vería como le diría a Hanji que ella no sería la madrina de Elyssia.

Hanji vió como Mikasa se alejaba de Erwin y rápidamente se le acercó, llamándole la atención.

—Erwin— canturreó, posicionándose a su lado.

El Comandante la miró extrañado y preocupado, conocía a esa mujer perfectamente y la sonrisa que tenía en su cara daba a entender que había hecho algo. Suspiró agotado y cerró sus ojos.

—¿Qué has hecho Hanji? —Interrogó, haciendo que Hanji se tensara.

—¿A-A qué viene esa pregunta?

Erwin la miró, Hanji sonrió nerviosa, la habían descubierto. Erwin tenía algún don para descubrirla y siempre la ayudaba u observaba si el objetivo de sus "bromas" era Rivaille, pero ahora la mirada de desaprobación que le estaba entregando le daba a entender que tenía que declinar con su "experimento".

—Arréglalo enseguida Hanji… —ordenó.

—Pero… —Erwin suspiró.

—Pero nada. Solo por hoy dejaras a Rivaille tranquilo, es su boda…

—¡Pero con esto la tensión sexual de muchos soldados desaparecerá! —aclaró con emoción Hanji.

Erwin la miró y negó rápidamente. ¿Acaso es su culpa por no detenerla en sus bromas hacia Rivaille? Lo más probable es que sí, ya después le regañaría, ahora tenía que ir a ver si Rivaille ya se encontraba con el cura y después iría a buscar a Eren.

—Hanji, no quiero que la _**ceremonia**_ se arruine, así que sea lo que sea que estés tramando, desáselo.

Tras dicho aquello se retiró del lugar, dejando a la científica sola, la cual simplemente comenzó a reír suavemente. Dejó salir un gran suspiro comenzando su camino hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia de unión.

Erwin había dicho que no quería que arruinara _**la ceremonia**_, nada de la _**celebración o fiesta**_ que se llevaría al cabo de esta. Sonrió para sus adentros al saber que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba mal y que disfrutaría mucho de los resultados, más bien reiría.

Ignorando el hecho de que Hanji reía como desquiciada, siendo observada por algunos, quienes a paso apresurado se alejaban de la científica, el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia estaba en perfecto orden y limpieza. Un blanco con leves tonos rojizos que iban en decadencia de intensidad estaban por casi todo el lugar, ni demasiado, ni faltante, estaba en perfecta armonía. Las rosas rojas y blancas que se hallaban a un costado de las líneas de sillas asomadas en el pasillo, al igual no eran demasiadas. Otros de los arreglos florales que yacían en el interior cercanos al altar carecían de rojo, pero eran bastante equilibrados y sencillos que daban un toque de delicadeza y elegancia al lugar.

Los asientos comenzaron a llenarse de apoco, comenzando a murmurar entre ellos e inundando el lugar de vida y emoción. Rivaille había hecho acto de presencia y todos depositaron su mirada en el novio. Su expresión no había cambiado nada y se notaba a leguas que estaba molesto, pero al ver a la mujer que se puso a su lado todos quedaron boquiabiertos. La madrina de Rivaille sería ella, todos pensaban que sería Hanji…

.

.

.

Era suficiente con que lo estuvieran obligando a usar un vestido, pero aquello le había quitado los nervios. Una peluca… ¡Erwin le había obligado a usar una peluca! Pero no pudo decirle que no a Christa, ella era la más feliz con el hecho de "peinarlo". ¿Acaso era una muñeca?

Eren seguía los pasos de Erwin en sus pensamientos, mientras que Christa y Ymir iban detrás de este, dirigiéndose donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Al notar el ambiente en el lugar, todos se callaron. Erwin observaba por la ventana al igual que las dos chicas, todos estaban en posición de salir huyendo del lugar por la madrina y el novio, ambos se miraban retadoramente.

—¡Le dije a Mikasa que usara un vestido, no un traje!

Chilló Erwin mordiendo un pañuelo.

—Ah~ ¿Mikasa aún no se da por vencida con Eren? —interrogó Christa mirando a Erwin e Ymir, los cuales simplemente negaron sin saber la respuesta.

—A pesar de que me prometió no matar a Rivaille… —susurró por lo bajo Erwin, suspirando pesadamente.

La ceremonia sería un completo desastre si no hacía algo rápidamente y lo que menos quería es que eso ocurriera. ¡Pero hasta el cura estaba llorando por piedad! Hundido en sus pensamientos, Erwin no se percató de que Ymir salía con Mikasa, en realidad que la peli negra corría a toda velocidad hacia dios sabía qué lugar.

Eren observó a Ymir y apuntó a Erwin.

—¿No deberías de decirle que empezamos?

Ymir negó rápidamente y se arregló el traje que llevaba puesto, sonrió con arrogancia.

—Yo seré tu "padrino"… —dicho aquello sonrió, Eren solo suspiró y decidió seguirle la corriente a Ymir.

Miró a Erwin antes de comenzar a caminar con Ymir hacia el altar, sintió un poco de pena muy en lo profundo de su corazón… ¡a quién engañaba! Se lo tenía merecido por hacerle usar esa peluca y vestido.

Comenzó a dirigirse al altar siendo guiado por Ymir, todos posaron su mirada con sorpresa y expectación, no hubo ninguna burla hacia Eren, solo admiración y felicidad trasmitida por sus ojos. Christa estaba al lado izquierdo esperando a Eren, mientras que Rivaille se encontraba en el derecho. La mirada del novio y de la "novia" se cruzaron, calmando a ambos corazones que ya se encontraban unidos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Ymir entregó a Eren a Rivaille, quien lo ayudo sin despegar la mirada de su amante. Todo quedó en silencio. Ymir se posicionó a un lado de Rivaille y Eren al lado de Christa (la cual era un sol de felicidad en ese momento). El cura sonrió y comenzaron las bendiciones y saludos.

Ninguno de los dos escuchaba las palabras del padre, ambos se miraban por el rabillo del ojo, apreciándose mutuamente, deseosos de que aquello terminara rápido, deseando que solo estuvieran los dos.

El padre lo notó y sonrió complacido, al igual que Chista y Ymir, las cuales simplemente asistieron ante la mirada que les envió el padre.

—Sus miradas han hablado por ustedes, aquel amor que se tiene mutuamente será fructífero, estos anillos que bendecidos ya han sido, será solo una de las muchos uniones que ya poseen…

Todos rieron suavemente al notar que ninguno de los dos hacía movimiento alguno, hasta el mismo padre, el cual simplemente colocó las anillos a un lado.

—Por el poder que se me confiere y los testigos presentes, los declaro felizmente casados. Pueden besarse…

Y como si en verdad hubieran escuchado aquella frase, se besaron, suavemente, dejando expresarse todo lo que sentían. Los aplausos y silbidos hicieron que ambos volvieran en sí, percatándose que la ceremonia había terminado. Rivaille simplemente volvió a besar a Eren, mientras que este le correspondía gustoso aquel beso.

Ellos no necesitaban de aquella ceremonia, pero solo por el capricho de Erwin la llevaron a cabo.

—¡Hey! ¡Esperen hasta que estén solos!

—¡Felicidades!

—¡Faltaron sus hijos, pero fue hermoso!

Eran algunas de las frases que gritaban los invitados. Todo había sido perfecto… No… Ya era perfecto.

.

.

_**4. Fiestas**_

.

.

El banquete de celebración que se llevaba a cabo era completamente alegría. Normalmente los recién casados tiene una de las mesas hacia los invitados. Este caso era distinto, bastante simple y espontáneo. Las mesas estaban repartidas a lo ancho y largo de patio trasero del castillo, cercanos a la cocina, de donde cada cierto tiempo entraban y salían más platillos para los glotones. Todos compartían felizmente, charlando e intentando de que Sasha no arrasara con todo en par de segundos

—¡Eren, felicidades!

Eren y Rivaille se voltearon al mismo tiempo, encontrándose con Christa y Ymir, ambas con un vaso de jugo.

—Gracias Christa—sonrió Eren apretando aún más el agarre de su mano con la de Rivaille, pero una duda llego a la mente de Eren—. Ymir… —la llamó, haciendo que la chica dejara de molestar a Christa—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Mikasa?

Ante aquel interrogante, Christa también miró a Ymir… ella también quería saber por qué Mikasa salió corriendo de aquella manera. Por otro lado, Rivaille e Ymir se miraron cómplices, el mayor negro levemente, siendo entendido por Ymir.

—Lo siento Eren… es confidencial…

—¿Confidencial?

—Eren no preguntes tanto… ya después te enteraras…—aclaró Rivaille con cierto recelo y molestia en su voz.

—¡¿Tú lo sabes Rivaille?!—ante aquella interrogante Rivaille desvió la mirada "sutilmente", ante la atenta mirada de Eren—. ¡Lo sabes! ¡Dímelo! —ordenó curioso.

—No me ordenes, mocoso…

Ymir y Christa observaron la pequeña pelea para que Rivaille le aclarara su duda, era un juego el tira y afloja, cosa que era por seguro que Eren perdería. La celebración siguió su curso y ahora los tragos comenzaban a marcar presencia en gran cantidad. Erwin observaba sorprendido aquello, pero qué más daba, era una celebración. Tomó uno de los tantos tragos que estaban en las mesas y bebió sin saber que era. Al sentir ese amargo y fuerte sabor en su garganta dejándola rasposa, paró. Ron, aquel vaso poseía ron. Observó el líquido… ¿transparente? ¿No que el Ron era más ámbar- marrón? Algo no andaba bien.

—Armin —llamó al primero que se pasó por delante de él, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara curioso—. ¿Dónde están Eren y Rivaille?

— ¿Eren? Creo que se fue hace unos momentos atrás con el Sargento…

"_Oh, así que Rivaille está ansioso"_ fue uno de los pensamientos rápidos que tuvo, esbozando una sonrisa. En verdad que Rivaille a veces era una caja de sorpresa.

—Está bien, puedes seguir disfrutando de la fiesta… Pero no le digas a nadie que los novios no están…

Hanji escuchó aquello, mordiendo dramáticamente un pañuelo. Con extremo cuidado observó aquella celebración y al ver que casi todos los presentes comenzaban a beber los "licores", una sonrisa bastante escalofriante se le dibujó en la cara. La tensión sexual que envolvía a varios comenzaría a desaparecer, la única que sabía que había adulterado aquellas bebidas era Petra, y ella en esos momentos se encontraba junto con los tres hijos de Eren y Rivaille. Tomó uno de las vasos que yacían en la mesa que se encontraba escondida y se dio un brindis por sí misma, tuvo la misma reacción de Erwin momentos antes.

—…— su mirada sombría observó el vaso que se encontraba entre sus manos— Mierda… Pero… qué más da…

Aquella despreocupación de haber bebido su propio experimento no la alteró.

.

.

.

Había llegado hace unos momentos y no tuvo mejor idea que ir a bañarse. Suspiró frustrado, despojándose de las ropas y la peluca, comenzando a llenar la bañera, sintiendo el calor del agua. Estaba perfecto. Entró suavemente, haciendo que sus músculos se soltaran, relajándose completamente. Agudizó su oído al escuchar entrar a Rivaille a la habitación continua.

El baño se encontraba entre dos habitaciones uniéndolas. Suspiró al sentir la cama crujir, lo más probable es que Rivaille se haya estirado en ella y decidido irse a dormir, pero volvió a sentir los pasos, también como se despojaba de los zapatos y el intento frustrado para abrir la puerta. Volvió a escuchar como la perilla se giraba violentamente.

—Eren… abre la puerta—ordenó Rivaille.

—Estoy en la tina, no puedo…

—… Con que no puedes…

—Rivai…

Pero no alcanzó a terminar. Rivaille había echado la puerta de su habitación abajo de solo una patada, como siempre. Pero Eren se tensó al verlo entrar, estaba sin su camisa, dejando al aire su definido y bien formado torso. Solo poseía sus pantalones, que venían medio desabrochados y su mirada, Eren conocía esa mirada: lujuria, deseo. En un acto reflejo se encogió, intentando de esconderse en el agua, pero falló.

—Intentas esconderte, mocoso…

—Deja de decirme así… y no… solo quiero terminar de bañarme… —aquello lo dijo suavemente, deseando que Rivaille no lo hubiera oído, pero fue todo lo contrario.

—Déjame que te ayudo.

Ya sabía las intenciones del mayor y qué más daba, lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, solo por esa noche.

.

.

.

Lo que una persona coherente y con todos sus sentidos haría en esa situación sería huir del lugar y suprimir aquellas escenas tan escandalosas. Pero ninguna de las personas presentes estaba en sus sentidos.

Erwin, el comandante de las tropas de exploración, se encontraba bailando junto con Mikasa, de una manera bochornosa sobre una de las tantas mesas, comenzado de a poco a despojarse de sus ropas mientras era alentando por un gran grupo de personas a su alrededor. Entre las caras podían ver a muchos de los amigos de Eren, hasta la misma Hanji, quien era la que gritaba y alentaba de manera más vigorosa, acompañada de Mike, quien estaba también gritando. Mientras que otros grupos iban formándose y desapareciendo en la oscuridad brindada por la noche. Christa observó aquello con bastante miedo desde una de las habitaciones del castillo, mientras que Ymir reía sobre la cama. La celebración se había vuelto, por así decirlo, en una orgía… si hasta la misma persona que planeo aquello había caído en su propio juego.

—Ymir… ¿Por eso no me dejaste tomar aquella bebida que me ofreció Conny?

—¡Claro que sí! Pero mira el lado bueno… ¡aún conservas tu virginidad!

—¡Ymir!

—¡Pero es la verdad!

—_¡Ah, más!_

Ambas se callaron y Christa se tapó rápidamente los oídos, los gemidos inundaban el castillo y traspasaban las paredes ya que algunos no esperaban a llegar a una habitación, simplemente comenzaban en el pasillo.

—Oye Christa… —llamó Ymir un tanto sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

—¡No quiero oír aquello, Ymir! —gritó con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Ese no es Armin?

Christa miró con sorpresa a Ymir, la cual también estaba bastante sorprendida, escuchando aquella voz que llegaba hasta sus oídos. Con miedo Christa decidió escuchar, sonrojándose salvajemente al comenzar escuchar aquello.

—_Más… Más rápido_ —demandaba la voz—. _Mhg~ Ah~ …_

—Sí, es Armin… —aclaró Christa, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

—¿Te excitaste, Christa? —interrogó con voz picarona y una sonrisa burlona, haciendo aumentar el rubor de Christa.

—¡YMIR!

Pero ninguna se imagina lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pasillo y lo que comenzaría a ocurrir. La fiesta se trasladó del patio hacia las habitaciones del castillo, inundando el lugar de gemidos y sonidos que Christa decía que eran imaginación de ella misma.

.

.

.

Eren gimió cuando Rivaille lo sentó sobre él. El agua caliente de la bañera se evaporaba, haciendo que el ambiente de se pusiera aún más caliente. Soltó un quejido cuando notó que su ahora esposo le mordió el labio inferior con suavidad y después empezaba a jugar con su boca, introduciendo la lengua dentro.

Las lenguas danzaban las unas con las otras, rozándose entre sí, en una batalla que estaba claro que Rivaille ganaría. Eren gimió con fuerza en medio del beso y se ruborizó al notar el miembro del otro ente sus muslos, estaba ya erecto.

—_Ah… está excitado… lo noto duro… _—pensó Eren mientras rompían el beso, dejando un hilo de saliva uniendo aún sus bocas. Rivaille inclinó un poco el cuerpo de Eren hacia atrás, haciendo que este lo mirara algo confundido, pero luego cuando se dio cuenta cuando la boca hambrienta de Rivaille empezó a jugar con sus pezones, primero lamiéndolos para después empezar a morderlos—. ¡A-Ah! ¡Espera, por favor!

Rivaille sonrió un poco al escuchar eso y empezó a lamer con más ganas sus pezones, mordisqueando uno y apretando el otro. Eren, inconscientemente, movía sus caderas, haciendo que rozaran sus miembros. Un gruñido escapó de la boca del otro, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle a la cara.

—Mocoso… parece que solo quieres excitarme más… —gruñó con ese tono de voz tan ronco que tenía cada vez que tenían sexo, a Eren le volvía loco. Unos jadeos escaparon de su garganta el notar cómo le mordisqueaban la oreja, era tan excitante, sabía que las orejas y sus pezones eran uno de sus puntos débiles.

—Riva… mmm… a-ah… ¡Ah! —gemía Eren sin control al notar como su esposo le agarró de las caderas, friccionando sus miembros—. ¡Po-Por favor! ¡A-Ah! ¡N-No, e-esp-espera! —aparte del movimiento de caderas, ahora también le mordisqueaba de nuevo ambos pezones.

De repente, la fricción paró. Eren respiraba agitadamente, apenas podía controlar su respiración. Le separó un poco y le abrió algo las piernas, al mismo tiempo que el menor sentía como unos dos dedos se introducían en su entrada.

—G-Gh… ¡Ah! —seguía gimiendo el castaño, no entendía como Rivaille le causaba tantas sensaciones que estaba seguro de que, si fuera otro, no sentiría mismo, sentiría incluso asco. Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de retener los gemidos, pero esos largos dedos se introducían con fuerza y lo hacían rozar el cielo.

—Ya es suficiente… —gruñó el mayor, sacando los dedos del interior de su esposo. Este soltó un leve quejido, aún con la respiración agitada. Rivaille le observó, era imposible contenerse con la imagen que tenía delante de él: el castaño tenía el cabello mojado y revuelto, con un enorme rubor en las mejillas, estaba con la respiración agitada y los ojos cerrados, con un hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura derecha de su boca… y por encima estaba desnudo y con esos labios entreabiertos que se moría por besar… Sin duda era una perdición para él.

Rivaille le atrajo y besó con fiereza esos labios, el cual Eren correspondió con el mismo ímpetu, ya estaba demasiado excitado. Notó como Rivaille lo levantaba y empezaba a introducirse en su interior, era algo doloroso pero reconocía que no dolía casi nada comparado con la primera vez… era bastante soportable, de hecho sentía mucho más placer que dolor.

Cuando acabó de entrar, el mayor empezó a mover de arriba abajo al más pequeño, haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera de su entrada, yendo cada vez más rápido. Los gemidos de Eren se ahogaron en el beso y, cuando estos se separaron, esos gemidos empezaron a oírse y subiendo de volumen.

Eren empezó a ayudar a mover sus caderas, buscando más de ese placer que lo estaba torturando por dentro… lo necesitaba, necesitaba más de su esposo, de Rivaille.

—¡Ah! ¡A-Ah! ¡Más! ¡P-Por favor… m-más! —pedía el castaño totalmente excitado, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del sargento. Este chaqueó la lengua y se levantó con Eren sobre él, quedando de pie y apoyando al castaño sobre la pared del baño, embistiéndolo con más fuerza.

Eren gimió complacido al notar las embestidas más rápidas y más certeras. Gimió de nuevo con más fuerza al notar que su esposo empezaba a lamerle de nuevo los pezones, le encantaba explotar esa zona sabiendo que era una de sus partes más sensibles. De repente, el chico soltó un grito de puro placer y arqueó la espalda, Rivaille puso una medio sonrisa malévola… lo había encontrado, ese punto que lo volvía loco.

—¡No! ¡A-Ahí n-no! —decía como podía el menor, el sargento se encargaba de embestir en ese punto una y otra vez. Rivaille, fue hacia la oreja de Eren, mordisqueándola un poco. El menor desfallecía de placer, pero el mayor no estaba mucho mejor. El interior de su esposo era cálido y estrecho, apretando su miembro de una manera placentera… se sentía genial.

—¡No puedo… no puedo más! —gritó el menor, era demasiado, no podía aguantarlo más. Rivaille frunció un poco el ceño y embistió con toda su fuerza el interior del chico, sentía que también iba a venirse el cualquier momento.

Eren gemía de manera descontrolada al sentir esas precisas estocadas sobre ese punto tan sensible, y soltó un gran grito cuando se vino en medio de los dos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Rivaille se viniera en su interior, soltando un ronco gemido en el oído del menor, quien se sonrojó y cerró los ojos.

Ambos respiraban de manera agitada, intentando recuperar el aliento. Eren se aceró a su esposo para besarlo, quien no se opuso y ambos se dieron un beso, al que seguían muchos más. Eren soltó unas pequeñas risitas al notar como el mayor le besaba el cuello, haciéndole cosquillas.

Rivaille se dejó caer de nuevo dentro la bañera mientras salía de Eren, dejándolo de nuevo sobre su regazo, ambos abrazados… disfrutando de la calidez del otro.

.

.

.

La mañana había llegado en el castillo y el ambiente en la hora del almuerzo era un tanto incómodo por qué…. pues… todos habían despertado con otros en diferentes lugares y nadie recordaba nada, solo pequeños fragmentos de lo que pudieron haber hecho esa madrugada.

—¡Hanji!

Aquel llamado hizo que todos voltearan a ver a la persona que entró. Erwin estaba serio y con una mirada bastante enfurecida. Todos voltearon a ver a Hanji, la cual estaba igual que varios reclutas, en su mundo intentando de recordar lo que pasó ayer.

—¡Hanji!

Volvió a llamarla, acercándose a paso firme hacia el lugar donde la científica se encontraba. Aunque solo Armin lo notó, Mikasa había entrado momentos después de Erwin. Raro… Finalmente Erwin había llegado donde la científica…

—Hanji…

Todos tuvieron un escalofrío por la voz que había puesto Erwin, Hanji no salía viva de esta.

—¡¿Erwin?!

—Fuiste tú la responsable… de la orgía de anoche… ¿cierto?

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio y Hanji fue sabia… comenzó a correr, correr por su vida, mientras rápidamente era seguida por muchos. Sí, ya después ellos y ellas irían al médico a saber si habían perdido la virginidad, ahora estaban preocupados por matar a la responsable de todo: Hanji.

—Mikasa…

—No digas nada Armin… nada…

* * *

**Chan! ... lo Se...el final de capitulo estuvo como decaído...pero lo termine hoy, ademas que le estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños a mi hermano, yo fui a lo que dije anteriormente, y... CONOCÍ A DOS CHICAS QUE AMAN EL YAOI Y LES GUSTA EL RIREN! OH YEAH! TRAUMAMOS A TODOS HARD HARD... VIMOS MUCHO HARD XDDDD y si no hubiera sido por Saya-chan... el capitulo jamas lo hubiera subido... y si lo hubiera echo... NO TENDRÍA AQUEL EXQUISITO LEMON!... Agradecimientos A Saya-Chan Plis~ **

**Buenoooo... Lo dijo de ante mano... Are un especial que se titulara _"la mierda de ..."_ ... Digo..._ "Conociendo a los niños"_ Yohohohohohohoho! asi que... PREGUNTEN! Intentare de que todas sus preguntas salgan ya tengo escrito parte del especial, ahora me faltan las preguntas... :3 puedes preguntar lo que sea... y... ¿Quien quiere conocer al futuro Yerno de Rivaille por parte de Alaric? :3 wekldjaslkdasl xDD lo amaran! y no se imaginan quien es la madre LOL ._. y no... NO ES ARMIN!... pero esta cerca, solo cambien el sexo y Listo xDDD, creado también por mi Beta Saya-chan :D y Varick es Hetero... Tendrá Novia... lo siento si les he roto las ilusiones chicas :C ... y aun estamos en proceso de ver que onda con Elyssia... XDD **

**pues... ¿me merezco un Review?, ¿Si?... ¿Le van hacer preguntas a los niños?... ¡PUES ES FÁCIL Y GRATIS! Y SI LO HACEN, dejen como les gustaria que se llamaran... ya que sera algo asi el especial: **

_._

_._

_Varick miraba bastante interesado, el como ***** miraba una y otra vez los papeles que tenia entre manos... _

_- Y la siguiente pregunta es de "inserte nombre aquí" y y dice -Varick enseguida interrogo curioso: _

_-¿Inserte nombre aquí?... -ambos se miraron- ¿No es de Elyssia cierto?- al ver que le negaron aquello suspiro relajado, pero enseguida se tenso- ¿Tampoco dice algo de incesto?... ¿cierto?..._

_-No prometo nada... Ahora... ¡Déjame preguntar! _

_-¡No, PAPÁ... PAPÁ ESTOY AQUÍ!_

_-Noooo-Chillo al borde de las lagrimas- ¡Varick! si me quieres... CÁLLATE_

_-...¡TÍA YMIR!, ME QUIEREN VIO- _

_._

_._

**Si sera algo asi xDDD aun no decido si hacer las preguntas a la tres juntos o por separado... xDDD ya vere... xDDD Bueno sin más... BYE BYE**

_**Sarah Casguel Cambio y Fuera**_

**_¿Review? Ustedes me sacan sonrisas... y más que nunca las necesito ahora :c _**


	9. Especiales Finales

**Yajaloooo~ , lo se *se protege detrás de la Crea* ... ¡lo lamento!, es que conocí la personalidad de *apunta a Crea* esta cosita que hoy la marco como mio (?) Y cage xDDD, Ademas de que mis gatos me Borraron todo lo que tenia de dulce sorpresa y otra historia que tenia (mi libro los humanos estaba casi completo DX) Tuve que escribir esto de nuevo y ahora voy a con lo de los humanos... Ya este el el Penultimo Capitulo!, Iba hacer el ultimo... pero mi Beta me convensio de que no ... Ya sin más Bla Bla Bla... les dejo los especiales! ... :I Crea es Mio... las que sigan Senyuu sabrá quien ese esa cosita golpeable y estupida que amo... y si lo seguían y no saben quien mierda es Crea... xDD Aprovechen que están liberando los capítulos del Manga en Nico Nico de lo que sigue esta semana esta del 11 al 20 **

**Advertencia: Humor de dudosa procedencia y un personaje creado por Saya-chan mi beta xDDD**

**Notas al final del capitulo. **

* * *

**5. La dulzura de Alaric y la mierda de Rivaille.**

* * *

Christa era ayudada por Ymir y Alaric de seis años, mientras que Varick vigilaba a su hermana, la cual se encontraban comiendo un pan que se le quitó a Sasha.

—Elyssia, ese pan no es tuyo— regañó Varick bajo la atenta mirada de Sasha y Hanji.

—Pero tengo hambre… —bufó molesta la niña, haciéndole ojitos a su hermano, el cual simplemente comenzó a sudar frío.

—Yo… —suspiró derrotado—. Comételo.

—¡NO! ¡Mi pan! —chilló Sasha como si el mundo se acabara.

—¡Así se hace Elyssia! —alentó Ymir desde la cocina.

Y entre los sollozos de Sasha, las risas de Hanji y los intentos de regaño de ambos hermanos hacia su hermana, los cuales fueron inútiles, la tarde comenzaba a marcar presencia. Erwin, como siempre que sus nietos aparecían por el lugar, le daba tareas sencillas a las personas que cuidaran de los chicos, que casi siempre eran Armin y Petra o Christa e Ymir, en este caso le tocó a las dos chicas.

—Tienes que esconderte en el clóset de la pieza de tus padres y contarme TODO lo que veas—decía Hanji mientras que Elyssia asentía ante todo lo dicho por la mujer, mientras que sus hermanos miraban horrorizados aquello.

—Elyssia—chillaron ambos a coro, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

—Papá te dijo que no escucharas lo que te digiera la loca —recordó Varick—. Sin ofender… ría Hanji.

—Mamá dijo lo mismo… ¿acaso la vas a desobedecer? —interrogó un poco más serio, pero adorablemente Alaric, el cual se cruzó de brazos en un intento de imitar inútilmente a su padre.

Christa se cubrió la cara ante la dulzura de Alaric, tenía que resistir ir a abrazarlo. Mikasa, quien iba entrando, fue noqueada por la dulzura del menor: era como ver a Eren de pequeño intentando de imponer respeto inútilmente. Ymir era inmune a esa dulzura, claro que la dulzura de Christa era la única que funcionaba en ella. Elyssia y Hanji posaron su mirada en Alaric al igual que Varick…

—… _Proteger…_—fue el pensamiento de Varick al ver a su hermano.

—Es como un mini Rivaille con toques de Eren… —pronunció Hanji incrédula.

—¡Yo soy la dulce, Alaric! —chilló Elyssia—. Papá cocina mierda, comparado con los dulces que tú me das.

Todos callaron y miraron a Elyssia.

—¿Elyssia… a que te refieres con…?—pero Hanji no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que Elyssia se le adelantó.

—Que papá cocina mierda… Prefiero mil veces la comida de ustedes o la de mamá que la de papá…

Muy poco les importa a las otras chicas lo que Hanji y Elyssia conversaban, mientras que la última volvía a comer el pan.

—AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ¡¿Enserio?! ¡OMG! —casi se cayó de la silla, el solo imaginar a Rivaille cocinado con un mandil era realmente divertido.

—No es gracioso… —se quejó Elyssia, pero al notar que Hanji no le ponía atención, frunció los labios.

Entonces recordó. De manera sutil sonrió mientras se movía de su lugar hacia la cocina, tan solo entró unos minutos y salió con un emparedado, con aquella sonrisa tranquila volvió a su lugar, posando el emparedado que lleva consigo en frente de Hanji.

—Coma… ya no tengo hambre— aclaró ante la mirada interrogante de Hanji.

Miró aquel emparedado, se veía realmente apetitoso. Las hojas de lechuga tan verdes, aquel pedazo de carne que aún parecía jugoso y los demás acompañamientos dentro del pan, aquella imagen hizo que su boca se hiciera agua, con sumo cuidado lo llevó hacia su boca.

Elyssia sonrió macabramente. Alaric y Varick se pusieron blanco y las chicas alrededor de los niños miraron en su misma dirección, viendo como Hanji sacaba el primer mordisco a aquel emparedado.

—¡N-No! —finalmente gritaron los niños.

Todos observaban como el alma de Hanji escapaba de su cuerpo, quedando en blanco.

—¡Elyssia! — chillaron los hermanos de la menor, la cual simplemente les miró calmada y les dijo:

—Ella quería probar la comida de papá.

—¡¿Comida preparada por el sargento?!

Todos observaron aquel emparedado, que ahora se encontraba en el suelo. ¿Aquel emparedado podría noquear a Hanji de un mordisco? ¿Eso era posible? Por lo que sus ojos veían, si era muy posible y ahora entendían por qué Erwin no dejaba que Rivaille entrara en la cocina.

—El sargento puede… ¿cocinar tan mal? —interrogó Christa. Los tres niños la miraron, Alaric y Varick desviaron la mirada, mientras que Elyssia fruncía el ceño.

—Es una mierda… —contestó Elyssia.

—¡Elyssia! —Alaric se tapó la cara.

—Mamá dijo que digieras porquería… —aclaró Varick.

Mientras los niños discutían, los presentes miraron aquel emparedado y se grababan en su mente, para siempre recordar y no morir, una frase: _**Nunca, JAMÁS, comerían algo hecho o tocado por Rivaille**_.

* * *

**6. Matrimonio… (Escrito por Saya-chan)**

* * *

El ambiente en donde se encontraban ambos protagonistas parecía de un fondo rosa color pastel. El chico de cabello negro y de mirada seria se acercó al chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, que permanecía agarrando su vientre con los ojos llorosos.

—Eren… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó el del pelo negro, de nombre Rivaille, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Eren se sonrojó violentamente por las palabras del sargento y bajó la cabeza.

—¿Ah? Y-Yo… ¡s-soy demasiado joven! —exclama el chico totalmente nervioso. El rostro de Rivaille se oscureció ante lo que dijo el chico.

—Parece que no has entendido Eren… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó con tono amenazante. Eren se horrorizó cuando oyó y vio al mayor y pensó llorando por dentro:

—_¿Realmente es una petición o una orden? _

.

.

.

Eren y Rivaille adultos permanecían desde una esquina del salón como sus hijos interpretaban a sus respectivos padres. Eren permanecía en shock, sin saber cómo reaccionar mientras que Rivaille tenía un muy acentuado tic izquierdo en la ceja derecha.

—Y yo os declaro marido y… ¿marido uke? Puedes besar al novio bajo un árbol lleno de cerezos —dice Elyssia con estrellitas en los ojos mirando a sus hermanos. Eren miró sorprendido a su hija, pensando en que hizo él para merecerse una hija así… ¿no podían ser medianamente normales? Bueno… con él de madre y Rivaille como padre era bastante difícil.

—Ely… tú —susurró Eren con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ely los miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y exclamó:

—Esta es una recopilación exacta de que como creemos que papá te pidió matrimonio… o así o quizás papá ni esperó tu respuesta y dijo algo como: "Te casarás conmigo, ¿entendiste?", y seguidamente te violó.

—Sí, es cierto —comentó Rivaille seriamente.

—¡Ah! ¡Pero no lo digas! —gritaba el menor.

Eren permanecía horrorizado y miró a Rivaille, que miraba todo tranquilo… el tic de la ceja se le había pasado.

—¡Esto es culpa tuya! —gritó Eren señalando al sargento, este solo alzó una ceja—. ¡Te dije que no dejaras a Ely-chan con Hanji o con Ymir!

—¿Ha? No es culpa mía que no tenga tiempo para cuidar a los niños —reclamó el otro molesto.

Los mellizos que habían interpretado cada respectivo papel de sus padres, miraron con curiosidad a los mayores.

—¿Entonces es cierto? ¿La violación fue un hecho que se convirtió el matrimonio? —preguntó Alaric, quien había hecho el papel de Rivaille. Varick, el pequeño que había hecho de Eren, suspiró y dijo:

—Sinceramente no me extraña.

—¡Yaoi hard! —exclamó la pequeña Elyssia con estrellitas en los ojos y un gran sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas… sin mencionar el pequeño hilillo de sangre que salía de su nariz.

Eren observaba horrorizado a sus hijos y no sabía que decir. Por su parte, Rivaille tomaba su café. El menor sintió como su cara se sonrojaba ante los comentarios de los pequeños, que no pasaban de los diez años, y notó unas lágrimas de pura vergüenza acumularse en sus ojos.

—¡Dejaos de decir esas cosas!

—Pero es la verdad, ¿no? —preguntó Varick extrañado. Rivaille le miró y contestó:

—Sí… es verdad. Eren siempre se viene primero.

Eren soltó un chillido de horror y miró a su marido, que permanecía tranquilo y mirando con adoración a Varick.

—¡Estúpido Rivaille, te odio! ¡Quiero el divorcio! —gritó Eren mientras salía corriendo de allí. Rivaille suspiró y pensó:

—_Bah… ya se le pasará._

—¡Y no habrá sexo durante los próximos cuatro meses! —acabó por decir el castaño antes de encerrarse en el cuarto. Rivaille se tensó y miró hacia donde se había encerrado su marido.

—¡Eh Eren! Eso creo que vamos a tener que discutirlo.

Los niños miraron hacia donde fueron sus padres y la niña sonrió de oreja a oreja. Adoraba tener padres gays.

Y así es como los hijos de Rivaille y Eren descubrieron como pidió matrimonio su padre: mediante una violación y después la petición.

—¿Crees de verdad que no tendrán sexo durante cuatro meses? —preguntó Varick mirando a su hermano. Alaric sonrió burlonamente y contestó:

—Ja, ni en broma. Cuando papá sigue algo, lo consigue.

Y Rivaille y Eren no tardaron en tener sexo en menos de una hora.

* * *

**7. Gilbert (Escrito por Saya-chan)**

* * *

—Quiero tener hijos…

Las palabras de Christa perforaron sin piedad los oídos de Ymir, que no pareció preparada para recibir esa información. Levantó la vista del periódico que leía y vio a su pareja suspirando en el otro lado de la mesa. La mano con la que Ymir sostenía la taza de café empezó a temblar y luego se obligó a si misma a relajar.

—¿Hijos?

—Sí, los hijos de Eren y del Sargento son adorables, sobre todo Elyssia —comentó Christa con una linda sonrisa—. Me gustaría tener algunos hijos, ¿no te parecería genial Ymir? Aunque fuera solo uno…

La sonrisa de Christa era tan luminosa que Ymir tuvo que cubrirse con sus brazos para no cegarse. Suspiró pesadamente y bajó la cabeza. ¿Qué podía decirle? Por si solas no podían tener hijos.

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? —Preguntó Ymir, rápidamente una verdad la golpeó con crueldad y sus celos salieron a flote—. ¡¿Vas a hacerlo con un hombre?!

Christa dio un saltito y miró a Ymir extrañada.

—¿Cómo…?

Ymir empezó lloriquear toda alterada y lanzando cosas de la casa por la ventana y Christa no tuvo mejor elección que hacer: echarla de casa hasta que se tranquilizara.

.

.

.

Ymir pateó una piedra tras ser echada de casa por Christa. Ella misma reconoció que reaccionó de manera infantil, pero pensar en que Christa tuviera que tener relaciones con un hombre o un hijo de otra persona que no fuera ella, le crispaba de los nervios. Maldita sea, en ese momento deseó tener parte hombre para poder embarazar a Christa.

Se quedó pensando en qué hacer, ahora mismo no podía volver a casa con una Christa enfadada, odiaba discutir con ella y su berrinche de niña pequeña no ayudaría a calmar a la rubia de ojos azules.

Suspiró y miró hacia los lados… de pronto, divisó una mata de pelo rojo rondando su casa. Entrecerró sus ojos mientras se acerca rápidamente a esa persona… no le gustaba un pelo que nadie rondara por allí cerca con Christa sola.

.

.

.

—"_¡Tienes que conseguir algo de valor, oro o plata, si quieres volver aquí! ¡Y más te vale no volver si no lo traes!"_

Eso era lo que le habían dicho los niños del barrio bajo donde se encontraba. Había tenido ya pelas con ellos y les había ganado en muchas ocasiones, pero últimamente eran tanto que ya no podía con ellos y estaba él solo para enfrentarse a todos.

Dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia la casa por la que acababa de salir una ¿mujer? de cabello castaño, supuestamente echada por la rubia de ojos azules, que parecía molesta y se encerraba de nuevo en su casa.

Su cabello pelirrojo se movió con el viento y dio un suspiro triste. ¿Qué hacía ahora? Odiaba robar, y en los barrios bajos no le importaba porque todos eran delincuentes y no se sentía tan mal pero… esta vez se trataba de conseguir algo que ni siquiera era comida, y no quería ser un ladrón, aunque tampoco tenía otro sitio donde volver. Miró sus ropas y estaban todas destrozadas… ¿qué podía hacer ahora? Se acercó cautelosamente hacia la pequeña casa y se asomó por una de las ventanas con cuidado, observando su interior.

La mujer rubia permanecía molesta farfullando algo, aún así se veía adorable. Tomó una escoba y empezó a barrer la casa, tarareando una canción, seguramente para tranquilizarse. El pequeño pelirrojo de ojos verdes se ruborizó levemente al observarla y se quedó prendando de ella, viéndola con adoración. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara y la miraba como si fuera su madre, sus ojos verdes brillaban al ver esa escena tan hogareña.

—¡Eh mocoso!

El pequeño dio un respingo y miró hacia atrás, viendo como la mujer de cabello castaño que vio antes salir de la casa lo cogía por la camiseta desgastada que tenía y tiraba de él hacia arriba… esa mujer tenía muchísima fuerza.

—¿Ah? —preguntó el pequeño temeroso. La mujer le miró agresivamente.

—¡¿Qué demonios hacías, mocoso?! ¿Querías robar acaso?

El pequeño bajó la cabeza con los ojos llorosos, los comentarios de la mujer dolían porque era lo que tenía que hacer, robar, pero él no quería. Ymir le miró curiosa y se espantó al ver que el pelirrojo empezaba a llorar y patalear, ese mocoso no debía pasar de los seis años, seguro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Christa alterada, acercándose a la ventana, viendo como Ymir sostenía a un lindo niño pelirrojo de ojos verdes que se encontraba llorando.

.

.

.

—Así que era eso… podrías haber empezando por ahí —gruñó Ymir con un chichón en la cabeza… cortesía de Christa. La rubia miraba con pena al niño, quien aún tenía rastro de las lágrimas anteriormente derramadas.

—Es que… no quería robar… pero no tengo a donde ir… ni siquiera una familia, ese lugar es lo único que me queda… —susurraba el pequeño pelirrojo. A Christa se le encogió el corazón y lo abrazó, haciendo que el pequeño se sorprendiera y se ruborizara, nunca había recibido un abrazo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El niño se encogió y miró a ambas mujeres.

—No lo sé, no tengo nombre… —susurraba el menor, haciendo que las mujeres se sorprendieran—. Aunque algunos de los chicos me llamaban Gilbert —dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Christa sonrió como nunca y miró hacia Ymir con ojos brillantes, quien se tensó.

—Oh no… ¡conozco esa mirada!

—¡¿Nos lo quedamos?! ¡Es adorable! ¡Gil estará bien con nostras! —exclamaba la rubia abrazando efusivamente al menor, quien se paralizó. Ymir frunció el ceño:

—¡No es un perro!

—A partir de ahora seremos tu familia —susurraba Christa, mirando a Gilbert con los ojos brillantes, haciendo que los orbes verdes del pequeño también se iluminaran—. Llámame mamá…

—Mamá… ¡Mamá! —gritó el pequeño feliz saltando sobre los brazos de Christa, quien soltó un grito al ver la ternura que le causaba el pequeño.

—¡Eh vosotros! —gruñía Ymir, pero nadie le hizo caso… al fin y al cabo tuvieron que quedarse con Gilbert, que pasó a formar parte de su familia.

* * *

**8. ¡Conociendo a los niños!**

* * *

_Edad, nueve años pronto por cumplir los diez, cabellos negros con una entretenida mecha rebelde… _

—Hanji-san~

… _Que pelea contra la gravedad. Corte de cabello: el mismo que su "madre"…_

—¡Hanji-san!

… _Ojos grandes y llamativos. Color: dorado ámbar, posiblemente sea un poco más alto que su padre… _

—….— Suspiró derrotado, mientras busca algo con que entretenerse o distraer a Hanji.

…_Carácter: tranquilo, pero cuando hay que ponerse serio se pone serio… un buen partido. _

—Ah~, papá y mamá están calientes~— habló sin expresión en los ojos.

Hanji, al escuchar aquello, dejó de lado la narración volteándose hacia la puerta de la cocina descaradamente, encontrándose con la nada misma, cayendo en cuenta la trampa del niño detrás de ella.

—Muy buena jugada, Varick…

—….

—Bien, ¿sabes por qué te he secu…? —tosió forzadamente—. Corrijo, ¿entiendes la razón del porque estás aquí?

—Si papá se entera… te hará papilla… ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, Varick —Hanji lloró—. ¡Pero ellas quieren saber más de ti!

—¿Ellas? —Pregunto incrédulo.

Hanji rápidamente apuntó hacia el techo, mientras Varick le seguía con la mirada un tanto extrañado.

—¡¿Las ves?! ¡Aquellos ojos que leen este mundo! ¡Escrito por una mujer, que ha estado más de dos años sin estudios y la cual, disfruta hacerme sufrir!

—¡Me voy! —gritó mientras se dirigía hacia la salida.

—¡Espera! ¡Varick~!

Hanji corrió detrás de Varick, el cual por simple pena volvió al comedor, volviendo a sentarse enfrente de Hanji. Ambos se miraban y ninguno comenzaba a hablar, hasta que finalmente Varick rompió aquel silencio.

—¿Y bien?

— ¡Kya~, es como ver la seriedad de Rivaille, pero en Eren y es hermoso! —Varick suspiró—. Okey~… Primera pregunta.

De la nada todo quedó en penumbras y leves rayos de luces iluminaron a Varick y Hanji. El primero se asustó, no por la oscuridad, si no por ver a su "tía" en vestido, eso no le venía para nada.

— ¡Hanji-san! —la mujer lo miró—… Nada… Solo ocúltese en la oscuridad…

—Claro~ ¡Ahora! —Hanji sacó una caja llenas de papeles, ante la atenta mirada de Varick, quien tuvo una muy mala sensación de aquello y sentía que no iba a salir virgen de mente de ese lugar.

Hanji metió la mano a la caja y sacó un gran montón de papeles. _Varick miraba bastante interesado el como Hanji miraba una y otra vez los papeles que tenía entre manos, dudosa de su contenido._

—_De esta no salgo virgen…_ —fue el fugaz pensamiento de Varick al escuchar el grito que ahogó Hanji en la garganta, ante la sorpresa de lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

Suspiró derrotado, comenzando la interrogación, con preguntas un tanto raras para su mente, las cuales prefirió no responder ni tampoco quería saber lo que significaban, aunque tenía leve sospecha de lo que se trataba.

—Y la siguiente pregunta es de "inserte nombre aquí" y dice…

Varick enseguida interrogó curioso:

—¿Inserte nombre aquí? —ambos se miraron—. ¿No es de Elyssia, cierto? — el ver que le negaron aquello suspiró relajado, pero enseguida se tensó— ¿Tampoco dice algo de…? —pero Hanji lo interrumpió.

—No prometo nada. Ahora... ¡déjame preguntar!

—¡No, PAPÁ... PAPÁ ESTOY AQUÍ!

—Noooo —chilló al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡Varick! Si me quieres... CÁLLATE.

Ambos se miraron unos segundos.

—¡TÍA YMIR!, ME QUIEREN VIO-!

—¡NO!

Entre tanto griterío y lloriqueo, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, asustando a ambos y dirigiendo su mirada a la persona bajo el umbral de la puerta del comedor.

—Oh… no —se lamentó Varick, solo para sí mismo, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila y nerviosa a la chica que se hizo presente en el lugar.

.

.

.

Armin, quien le ensañaba unos cuantos libros a Alaric, escuchó el griterío del comedor y no pudo detener a Elyssia, quien sin dudarlo se fue corriendo hacia el lugar. Esa niña había impuesto respeto en el lugar y los soldados la obedecían, no por miedo a su padre, ni a su supuesto abuelo, era por el simple hecho de que a su edad ya puede usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensional sin haber tenido entrenamiento previo y la forma en que usaba las cuchillas de este mismo como una parte más de su cuerpo. Todo era culpa de Mikasa, la niña aprendía con solo observar… si hasta hacía movimientos que solo había logrado Rivaille. Elyssia era el mismo demonio en cuerpo de niña, nadie quería imaginar el cómo será en unos años más.

Suspiró cansado, ignorando la mirada verde-agua de Alaric.

—¿Y Elyssia? —interrogó el pequeño, volviendo a tomar la atención del rubio.

—En la cocina… probablemente…

—¡ARMIN!

Aquel grito hizo que ambos chicos volteasen a verla. Christa se encontraba realmente radiante ese día, cosa que los extraño… ¿estaba feliz de volver de sus "vacaciones"? Eso lo dudaban, pero la alegría que radiaba esa rubia era tal que les costaba verla, además que estaba en contraste con el sol de ese día. Una vez que la muchacha llegó a su lado y se apoderó de Alaric, la curiosidad de ambos incrementó.

—Christa…—llamó Armin, cortando la canción que la rubia tarareaba.

—¿Dime? —interrogó soltando unas cuantas flores a su alrededor, pero ambos muchachos ya estaban acostumbrados a eso que eran casi inmunes a sus encantos… casi.

—_Ah~… En verdad eres una santa…_ —pensó Armin, antes de hacer la interrogante y sacarse la duda de por qué andaba tan feliz la rubia—. ¿Pasó algo bueno? Hoy estas más feliz de lo normal…

Ante aquella pregunta, Christa se calló y ocultó su mirada tras unos cuantos mechones de cabellos que cayeron por su cara. Alaric y Armin se alarmaron enseguida, ya que el aura deslumbrante de la muchacha había desaparecido casi por completo. Ambos se miraron rápidamente sin saber qué hacer, pero Alaric se alarmó al sentir los leves temblores que daba la rubia, preocupándolo.

— ¿Cristha-san-chan? —la llamó como ella le pedía que la llamara, pero nunca lo hizo hasta ese día. Ante aquello la mujer dejó de temblar levemente—. ¿Está bien? Si quiere puedo decirle a Elyssia que maltrate a Armin…

—¡¿Alaric?! —Armin se alarmó ante aquella sugerencia, que no le gustaba para nada, pero ante la fría mirada del muchacho reprochándole que se callara, hizo caso. Al fin y al cabo se lo merecía, ¿no? ¿Por qué Alaric era tan parecido a su padre? Genética, pero tenía esos encantos que solo Eren poseía. Extraña combinación.

—Yo…

Pronunció Christa con voz temblorosa. Elevó su mirada rápidamente y la radiante luz que poseía volvió con más intensidad, cegando a Alaric, Armin y unos cuantos soldados que pasaban por el lugar. La felicidad que no solo su rostro expresaba, sino que también su mirada exponía, había embobado a muchos. Christa parecía una verdadera diosa en esos momentos antes lo ojos de muchos, hasta lo de Alaric, pero las palabras que soltaron de su boca, rompieron aquella imagen.

—¡Tengo un hijo! —soltó con tanta emoción que se olvidó de que tenía a Alaric entre sus brazos, soltándolo. La radiante aura que poseía aumento de intensidad, pero todos los presentes estaba procesando la información—. Es muy mono~. Ojos verdes y de cabello pelirrojo, ¡es una lindura! —miró a Alaric, que aún estaba en el suelo mirando el cielo, al igual que todos, procesando información—. Es un año menor que tú, Alaric~ ¡Varick ya lo conoció hoy!

Un año menor. Aquello se repitió una y otra vez en la cabeza de todos. ¿Cuándo se había embarazado Christa? ¿Por qué lo había ocultado? ¿Quién era el desgraciado que había osado a posar las manos ante su diosa? ¿Ymir lo habría asesinado? ¿Ymir sabía? Esas y muchas más preguntas pasaban por la cabeza de todos, se podían ver que algunos soldados se golpeaban contra la muralla intentando de olvidar aquello.

—Espera… ¿un año menor que Alaric? —interrogó Armin confuso, Christa asintió bastante alegre.

—A Ymir no le gustó la idea hace una semana, pero ahora lo lleva… bien… creo —comenzó a contar Christa—. En verdad cuando llegó estaba bastante sucio y no tenía modales, pero aprendió rápido y ¡quiere entrar a la milicia!

Christa relavara muy alegre todo aquello, Alaric por su parte decidió de ir a buscar a su hermano y le pediría explicación de aquello. En verdad no quería estar cuando más personas se reunieran alrededor de Christa para saber detalles.

Comenzó su marcha hacia el comedor, ignorando el hecho de que una mirada verdosa lo observaba muy atentamente, cada movimiento.

.

.

.

Era su hermana, antes tan pura e inocente, aunque aún seguía siendo pura e inocente. Muy, pero muy en el fondo, de eso estaba casi seguro, pero aquella pregunta lo enfadó bastante. "¿Te gustaría tener un hijo con tu hermano?" ¿Quién era la enferma mental de aquella pregunta? Además, Elyssia la hizo, estuvo a punto de lanzarla por la ventana, apuntó. Pero no pudo. ¿Por qué? ¡Porqué era su hermanita! Y su sonrisa lo atormentó, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando su casta y pura hermana.

—Siguiente.

En ese momento Hanji apreció con un papel en mano, Elyssia infló los mofletes enfadada.

—La siguiente pregunta la hace… ¡Saya-chan!

—Oh~ ¡Un nombre al fin! —aquello Varick lo dijo con una falsa emoción—. Terminemos con esto rápido.

—Tranquilo Varick… y dice—nuevamente las luces se apagaron y iluminaron a Varick—. ¿Por qué eres tan sobre protector con tu hermano?

—¿Yo? ¿Sobre protector? —Varick parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a pensar.

En cierta forma era sobre protector tanto con Elyssia y Alaric, pero Elyssia era un caso perdido, en cierto grado. Alaric era diferente, era su hermanito, en sus intentos de imitar a su padre, los cuales fallaban, lo hacía ver tan condenadamente adorable. Además eran los dos únicos que no habían sido corrompidos por Hanji y quería proteger aquella inocencia de su hermano, porque eso lo hacía adorable y una presa fácil ante todas esas bestias que existían en el mundo, a excepción de ese chico que había conocido, él no parecía tener un interés en su hermano…

—Mmmm… Por qué es… ado… — pero Elyssia lo interrumpió lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano.

—¡Violable! —chilló, comenzando a saltar junto a su hermano—. ¡Alaric es como mamá! Pero es una versión de papá.

—¡Elyssia! —regañó Varick—. Él es…

—¿Yo qué?

Los tres miraron hacia la puerta, encontrándose a Alaric, el cual los miraba un tanto curioso y con el ceño fruncido. Hanji suspiró, ese chico aunque intentara de imitar a Rivaille todo lo que hacía era adorable.

—¡Alaric~!—canturreó Hanji, palmeando una silla que recién había colocado al lado de su hermano—. Ven, siéntate.

—¡No! —gritó Varick, el cual fue callado por Elyssia con un fuerte gancho derecho en el estómago—. D-Duele.

Entre que el orden volviera a la sala, pasaron unos minutos, ya que Elyssia era regañada por Alaric, y Hanji preparaba las nuevas preguntas.

_He aquí a los tres hijos del adorable masoquista Eren… _

—Papá es sádico, no es culpa de mamá que se _volviera_ masoquista.

—Eso no niega que mamá sea masoquista, Alaric~ —terminó diciendo Elyssia mirando al cielo—. ¿Qué cosas malvadas estás pensando para Hanji-san, chica sin vida?

—¿…?

Alaric miró a Varick, el cual negó con la mano, era mejor que no supiera que su hermana se estaba dirigiendo a una persona que no existía… ¿o sí?

_Y el intento de hombre miniatura de nombre Rivaille. _

—¡Las preguntas Hanji-san! —apuró Alaric.

—¡Ay, lo siento! La pregunta es de…. ¡PATRICIA PEREZ! ¿Qué se siente tener una madre, la cual es hombre?

La sala quedó en silencio.

—¡¿Quién es esa?! —preguntó Alaric extrañado.

—Normal…—contestó Varick.

—Hermoso… ¡ya que tengo uaoi en mi casa! Y si me encierro en el clóset, puedo ver la acción de primera fila—la sonrisa que había soltado Elyssia tras contestar más información de la pedida, sorprendió a sus hermanos, quienes la miraron.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —interrogaron Alaric y Varick al mismo tiempo.

—No qué hice… —ambos chicos suspiraron al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica—. ¡ESO ES LO QUE HAGO! —tras aquello ambos niños se estaban golpeando, Varick contra el respaldo de la silla y Alaric tenía cubierta toda su cara con sus manos, susurrando un "no es verdad, no es verdad" una y otra vez.

—Esta era para Elyssia— Hanji estaba lo más neutral posible a los comentarios de los chicos, pero era más que notorio que la respuesta de Elyssia la había conmocionado, si no, no estaría sangrando de la nariz—. Pero contéstenla todos, también es de Saya-chan… ¿les gustan los hombres o las mujeres?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quienes son esas?! —volvió a preguntar Alaric.

—Mujeres—rápidamente Varick miró a su hermana— ¡Y no! Alaric simplemente es adorable, ¡ÉL NO ME GUSTA Y NO AL INCESTO!

—¡Malvado! ¡Serian una linda pareja! —chilló Elyssia, pero rápidamente miró a Hanji— Mmmm~… sobre la pregunta, no lo sé… ¿ambos?

—¿ELYSSIA? ¿TE GUSTAN LAS CHICAS? — chilló Alaric—. Pero te deben de gustar los hombres. ¡Te debe gustar algún hombre! Al fin y al cabo, ellos son más musculosos, sencillos de entender y complacer. ¿Comprendes?

Varick y Elyssia miraron a Alaric, el cual estaba serio.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te gustan los hombres, hermano? — Elyssia sonrió.

—¿Eh?

—Alaric… jamás lo pensé de ti… —lloró Varick.

—¡QUE NO!

—¡No lo niegues! —esta vez fue Hanji quien gritó—. ¡Ahora la siguiente, pregunta~ ! De… —miró el trozo de papel— ¡SHION! Oh dios, la sensualidad de esta letra me va a quemar los ojos—declaró Hanji intentando de no mirara en papel mucho tiempo—. ¿Alguna vez han escuchado sonidos raros provenientes de una habitación? —soltó la pregunta Hanji.

Ambos chicos se callaron y negaron rápidamente, dando a entender que sí y al parecer más de una vez, mientras que Elyssia pensaba tranquilamente.

—Sí —contestó la niña, haciendo que sus hermanos lloraran levemente—. Siempre que Alaric y Varick se bañan juntos.

Silencio. Hanji miró un tanto sorprendida a los dos infantes, los cuales miraban a su hermana sorprendidos.

—¡Cuando se baña contigo, también gime! —acusó Varick, rojo hasta las orejas.

—Oigan. ¡NO USEN LA PALABRA GEMIR! —gritó rojo de vergüenza Alaric.

Un pequeño ruido se oyó, el de una puerta abrirse levemente, pero ninguno de los presentes se percató.

—Pero no como " Mghm~ *risa soltada con gemido*" —imitó Elyssia tal cual ella lo oía.

Hanji comenzó a reír y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, encontrándose allí con dos siluetas una conocida y otra bastante nueva para sus ojos.

—Sabes que Alaric es sensible en el cuello, cualquier cosa que toque el cuello de Alaric… ¡ÉL GIME COMO MAMÁ CUANDO ESTAN CON PAPÁ ENCERRADOS EN LA PIEZA!

—¡Oh dios! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha— comenzó a reír descontroladamente Hanji, no por la cara que puso Alaric, sino por la nueva cara que estaba escuchando todo y más aún cuando la persona a su lado le aclaró algo al oído, haciendo que el sonrojo del pequeño niño aumentara confundiéndose con sus cabellos—. AHAHAHAHA. ¡Oh! ¡Ymir!

Ante aquel llamado, los tres niños voltearon hacia la puerta del lugar, encontrándose a Ymir y otro chico, el cual desvió rápidamente la mirada de los tres niños. Tras aquello, la mujer a su lado le revolvió los cabellos divertida. Alaric se volvió un tomate maduro, Elyssia miraba a aquel muchacho examinándolo y Varick… Varick comenzó a actuar normal.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? —sonrió tranquilamente, olvidando completamente lo que había dicho anteriormente.

—¡TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO! —gritó Elyssia volteándose a ver a Varick, el cual quería abofetearla, pero no podía y no debía.

—¡Qué NO al incesto!

—Me quiero morir…

Mientras que los tres hermanos comenzaban otra extraña charla, Hanji ya más calmada se acercó donde Ymir y el pequeño niño.

—¿Quién es el crío?

—Mi hijo…—contestó Ymir de lo más normal y Hanji soltó un "Oh~" también tranquilo.

—_Esa mujer no es normal… _—pensó el muchacho de ocho años, al ver la sonrisa tranquila de la científica amantes de los titanes.

Pero la prefirió ignorar y mirar a Alaric, ese chico le llamaba la atención y no sabía la razón.

—Ah~ —suspiró Hanji al ver el hijo de Ymir observa a Alaric—. Los encantos de Eren sí que son efectivos.

—Dios… ¡aún son niños para esas cosas!

—Sí, claro… niños~ —soltó Hanji con maldad.

—¡SI LO SON! Y… aunque me gustaría apoyarte esta vez, Christa me mataría si algo le pasa a su "cangrejito".

Pero ellas no tenían que intervenir, de apoco las cosas se terminarían desarrollándose solas y uniéndose finalmente.

* * *

** visión de Varick (Escrito por Saya-chan) **

* * *

Varick se consideraba una persona con una gran visión. Casi siempre, al instante de ver algo, siempre sabía lo que pasaba. En otras palabras: era un visionario. Por eso, desde que Gilbert apareció delante de él, sabía que traería problemas, más bien relacionados con su hermano Alaric que con él mismo.

Gilbert era una persona que miraba a Alaric como una admiración y amor poco disimulado, haciendo que se molestara más con ese mocoso. ¿Quién se creía para mirar así a su hermano? Pero daba igual, ese pelirrojo de ojos verdes no se iba a acercar a su hermano mientras él estuviera cerca.

La capacidad de observar de Varick era simplemente excelente y eso no lo discutía nadie. Sin embargo, eso un día cambió.

Varick estaba completamente convencido de que Alaric era virgen aún con 20 años. Que bien él había perdido la virginidad con su novia, pero el caso de su hermano era muy distinto… el mocoso de Gilbert siempre lo andaba rondando y temía por la virginidad anal de su hermano. Qué bien se veía que Gilbert era un buen chico, pero su capacidad sobreprotectora como hermano le impedía ver esa buena voluntad y esa personalidad tan increíble que tenía el pelirrojo.

—¡Con veinte años y sigues virgen, Alaric!

Con lo que había gritado Elyssia en el comedor enfrente de todos los soldados le tranquilizaba, ya que eso significaba que su hermano aún no había llegado a intimar con Gilbert ni con cualquiera otra persona… eso le hacía feliz en cierto modo, a su hermano ni tocarlo. Aunque admitía que él también se hubiera muerto de vergüenza y planearía matar a su hermana si hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero cambiando el nombre de Alaric por Varick… por suerte nunca pasó y dudaba que pasara. Aunque tenía que admitir que Elyssia tenía razón, por cómo había reaccionado Alaric (y también Glibert, para asegurarse), eran completamente lógicas de un virgen.

Varick caminaba por los pasillos completamente adormilado después del incidente en el comedor, Alaric casi barre todas las mesas loco de vergüenza, intentando asesinar cruelmente a su hermana, que escapaba de él sin problema ninguno y mientras reía a carcajadas. Fuese como fuese, había sido cruel. Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y solo esperaba que su hermano estuviera más tranquilo.

Revolvió su cabello castaño como hacía cuando tenía pereza y entonces se detuvo en la mitad del camino: no llevaba su bolsa con su ropa, aún llevaba puesto el uniforme. Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a los vestuarios, tenía tanta pereza que se cambiaría en casa… quizás. No había visto a Alaric ni a Elyssia después de aquello y supuso que ya se habrían ido a casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta fue hacia el banco que había en el centro rodeado por taquillas, en el fondo se encontraban las duchas, cubiertas por una pared. Por debajo del banco estaba su bolsa con su ropa y la recogió. Cuando iba a salir oyó un pequeño ruido. Se paró en seco y, a pesar de tener sueño, se quedó callado y se dedicó a oír con atención. Eso eran… ¿quejidos o… gemidos acaso? Se alertó algo y, tragando saliva, fue hacia la pared que cubría las duchas sin estar muy convencido y se asomó para mirar.

Su hermano era inocente y virgen. Y el mocoso pelirrojo era una buena persona que no se atrevería a hacerle nada a su hermano… sí claro, y una mierda.

Alaric estaba contra la pared de la ducha, con el agua cayendo por su cuerpo. Tenía sus manos sobre los hombros de Gilbert, quien lo sostenía firmemente por la cintura. Alaric mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, sin embargo a veces soltaba pequeños gemidos cada vez que Gilbert embestía con fuerza en su interior. El pelirrojo permanecía con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del mayor, respirando agitadamente. Por la clara de placer de ambos, era clarísimo de que esa no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Varick se separó de la pared y se dirigió fuera del vestuario intentando no hacer ruido. Iba pálido como un fantasma y el sueño que antes había tenido desapareció por completo. Tomó aire intentando tranquilizarse, pero le era imposible. Su sorpresa y su shock era tan fuerte (incluso creía que se había traumatizado) que ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en algo coherente.

Solo estaba seguro de dos cosas: una, que su visión ya no servía para nada porque estaba seguro que Alaric y Gilbert ya habían tenido relaciones sexuales con anterioridad; y dos… un día le metería una paliza a Gilbert y Alaric sufriría las consecuencias llevando un cinturón de castidad de por vida.

* * *

***encierra a Crea semi-desnudo en una pieza* ._. ustedes no han visto nada~ Yohohohohoho~ ... DE VERDAD LAMENTO LA DEMORA! ESTUPIDO Y SENSUAL SENYUU *Pensando en Crea* DX... *Se protege antes de que Miche le lance algo*... el próximo es El Epilogo~ Yo ya creo que se imaginan lo que se viene, Oh Yes (?) ademas le estamos buscando Novio a Elyssia... o ¿quieren que sea una novia? ... ewé digan~ Comenten!, ¡Golpeenme!... pero no me Violen... no ven que yo tengo trabajo ahora :3 wejklhdfkashdkas ¬¬ No se atrevan a mirar a MI CREA! :I Ya... ¿Review? ¿que les pareció? ¿deveria de matarme?... asta un "Para de contar tanto de tu vida... me gusto el capi" Me sacan sonrisa :D **

**¿Review?**


End file.
